Disk Wars: Fairy Tail
by howard576
Summary: While out on a job by herself Lucy finds a new type of power to use, the power of the Avengers. But will even they be able to stand up to what's coming.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing something here. So I'll let you know that this story follows Fairy Tail up until the S class trails and disk wars avengers until ep 22 where they defeat Loki, but something else happens. It will follow Fairy Tail manga with some of the anime in it here and there and Lucy will not be heading with the others on the trails so many chapters will be of my own design.**

**And without further ado here is chapter one.**

**Chapter 1: The end of one thing and the beginning of something new **

It was a bright and sunny day in the forest near Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore. As the sunny was shining in the sky, a lone wizard was walking through it looking for something. This wizard was Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage of the guild Fairy Tail. Lucy is well known for her cheery attitude, but today she was down in the dumps due to how things were going back at the guild.

(Flashback to earlier today)

The guild was once again loud and rowdy with the member cheering and having a good time. Lucy was walking over to a table that contained four members of Fairy Tail and members her team Nastu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Happy.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a job today?" Asked Lucy as she reached the table where here friends were sitting at.

"Sorry luce, but where all going on a job with Lisanna in a bit." Replied Nastu as if there was no problem at all.

"Then how about I join you then, we haven't done any jobs together in a while." Asked Lucy as she tried to be with her friends, but gray raised his hand up to stop her.

"Sorry it a job that's a fair bit away so we're taking a train to get there. Lisanna went to the train station to get tickets for all of us." Gray explained to Lucy.

"Alright then, have any you seen Wendy around, I haven't seen her and Carla around in a bit." Lucy asked while looking a bit hurt with what she heard.

"The two of them went of a job to help with some area that had a large accident some sort. They won't be back till tomorrow the earliest." Erza explained to Lucy who looked even more down then before.

"I see then, well good luck with your job then." Lucy said as she walked over to the guild job board as Lisanna passed her. She could hear all of them talking really excited about the job they were heading on.

Looking at the available jobs Fairy Tail had to offer Lucy couldn't decide on what to take. There was a translation job, but Lucy remembered how the changeling job went and decided to look at something else with a shudder. Next there was a body guard job, but they need at least four people it would have been a great job for her team. Unfortunately her team had other plans. Then Lucy saw a job to get rid of a Vulcan that was causing problems in the forest near Magnolia. Seeing this one as the best choice (with a decent pay to boot) she went and told Mirajane that she was heading out on this job.

(Present)

That was a few hours ago and she still hasn't found the Vulcan that she was to get rid of. Deciding to take a break she found a nice little clearing to sit down at, as she organized her thoughts about what was happening at the guild.

'I know that Nastu and the others are thrilled that Lisanna is alive after all these years, but I can't help but feel that they are pushing me away from them.' Lucy thought as she sighed as she place her head on her hands ' Maybe I'm just over thinking things and things will go back to normal after a while, well normal for Fairy Tail that is.' As she thought with a small chuckle about everything that was going on, she then caught something shinning in a nearby bush. Curiosity getting the better of her, she got up from where she was sitting to get a better look at what was shining. Reaching into the bush she pulled out a weird triangle shaped object that was red and had a picture of something in the middle on one side. The picture showed some sort of see-though armour that looked red and the front of the helmet looked to be gold in color.

'What is this thing?' thought Lucy as she was looking at the object from different angles. But before she could do anything else she heard some braches moving behind her. Whipping her head around she saw the Vulcan that she came here for, expect it didn't look like anything she was expecting it to look like. See a normal Vulcan looks like a gorilla with a tail and a pointy head and is green with a purple chest. But this one was red instead of green and was so bulked up it looked like it was eating steroids for every meal of the day.

Lucy did what any one would do when facing something like this, she screamed as loud as she could, before she ran away to get some distance from her and the beast. All the while she pocketed the weird triangle without even realising it. As soon as she got to a new clearing she turn around to see if the Vulcan followed her, but soon wished she didn't. There coming through the trees was the Vulcan cracking its knuckles with a smile that promised pain and lots of it.

"Alright let's do it then." Said Lucy as she went for one of her golden keys, only to find out that they weren't there anymore! "What my keys where are they, I didn't drop them anywhere. Where are they?" cried Lucy as she was looking around her for her keys. The Vulcan on the other hand was tired of waiting and charged at Lucy, as she screamed jumping out of the way of the charging Vulcan.

Seeing as she had no other choice Lucy pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles and attacked the Vulcan from behind, leaving a mark where she hit it as it slumped down. Thinking she did it she relaxed a bit until the Vulcan got back up and turned is head to look at her and lucy could see in it eyes that it was angry with her and was very likely going to kill her for striking it. Acting fast Lucy swung at it several more times, but the Vulcan dodges each one and was getting closer with each dodge of her whip. Once it was in striking distance of Lucy, she tried to use she signature Lucy kick to push it away, but its punch was faster and sent her flying through the air until she hit a tree. Looking up Lucy see that she had dropped her whip while she was sent flying from the punch.

"No it can't end like this" Lucy cried as she tried to get up. She could see the Vulcan slowly walking toward her with a sick grin on its face. 'No, no it can't end like this' thought Lucy as she remembered all the times she was with Nastu and the others. Then she heard something fall near her. Looking down she saw the weird triangle on the ground. With nothing else to try Lucy tossed the triangle at the Vulcan hoping to distract it so she could get away. But without even realizing it she put some of her magic it the triangle causing it to shine a little bit, and unfortunately for Lucy her aim was off and the triangle landed between her and the Vulcan, but when it landed a bright light exploded throughout the clearing.

When the light faded kneeling there was the amour that was on the picture expect it was full sized man of some sort. The amour was mostly red with some gold on the upper arms and legs. It also had silver knees and the middle of the upper arms too. Lucy then felt something on her arm and to her shock the triangle had attached itself to her wrist and the picture in the middle was blank. And what surprised Lucy the most was what said suit.

"It's party time." Said the mystery suit as Lucy and the Vulcan could only stare on in shock.

**Preview**

"What that my big entrance in this story." Raged ironman as behind him a picture of him fighting the Vulcan is shown.

"Still it was a great entrance that will hopefully bring people back." Lucy tried to calm iron man down as a picture of iron man and Lucy talk.

"Yeah it was but I'm one of the stars here I should be able to say more than three words." Raged iron man as we see a flash back of the other avengers.

"Well next time you'll be talking a lot" Said Lucy as she walks into fairy with iron man on her shoulder in a hologram form.

"Next time **Explanations and partnerships**." Said iron man and Lucy together.

"Well I'd better or I'm out of here." Said ironman as he gives off a two finger salute to someone.

**Well this is the first chapter, yes I know that isn't that long, but it's the first one. Any way please tell me how I did and anything you would like to see. I also take request for chapter you would like to see and any heroes you would like to see in this. I will be adding all the heroes and villains form the anime. So until next and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two I hope that this chapter helps clear up some questions some of you got from the last chapter. Also so you don't get confused when ironman is in battle he'll be called ironman, but when he's not he be called tony. So without a farther ado here chapter two.**

**Chapter 2: Explanations and partnerships**

Lucy just stared right in front of her. She just couldn't believe what she just saw, one second she was fighting a Vulcan the next thing she knew some sort of armour is standing in-between her and the Vulcan and on top of that the weird triangle thing she found had somehow attached itself to her wrist. The Vulcan also looked confused at the appearance of this new comer just as much as Lucy was.

"Hey wants going on here, where's Loki, where Akira and the others?" asked the mystery amour as it was looking around the area until he saw Lucy on the ground behind him.

"Who are you and where am I." demand the amour as it raised its palm to lucy as the centre started to glow. Lucy then shrieked seeing that it was mad with her.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, please don't hurt." Cried Lucy causing the amour to take a step back from the reaction he got from her.

"Hey don't cry I'm just confused here, my name is Ironman, but you should already know that." The newly named Iron man told Lucy. But at that point the Vulcan had enough talking and roared as it charged at Iron man.

"What the?" was all Ironman said as he was tackled by the Vulcan flying into a tree causing it to fall on him.

All Lucy could do was look on in shock again as Ironman went flying, before looking over at the Vulcan with it grin on its face. But before it could do anything they hear a tree being pushed over, and both see Ironman getting up.

"That wasn't very fair, now it's my turn." Ironman told the Vulcan as he raised his hands to it. "**Repulsor**" cried Ironman as balls of light launch form his hands hitting the Vulcan forcing it back and hurting it, until it fell to the ground.

"Well that takes care of that then." Said Ironman as he turned around to look at Lucy once more to restart their conversation. But he failed to see that the Vulcan got back up again and started to charge at ironman with its fist cocked back.

"Look out!" cried Lucy trying to warn Ironman and to both Lucy and the Vulcan shock Ironman jumped up and was flying in the air.

"Man what does it take to keep you down?" Asked Ironman, before he went for a high speed flying tackle hoping this would end it. When he hit the Vulcan he pushed it backed some before it went flying into a tree.

"How do you like that?" Ironman said smugly before seeing Lucy looking at it "It's getting back up again isn't it." And true enough it was getting back onto its feet.

"Alright then have a taste of this then." Said Ironman as he stuck out his chest "**Unibeam**" Cried Ironman as a beam of light came shooting out of his chest where the circle was located. When the blast ended Lucy saw that some of the trees were destroyed and at the centre of it all was the Vulcan, but this time it was staying down. Its fur was all black and it eyes rolled into its head.

"Whew, that took more than it thought it would." Said Ironman as he landed near the ground and offered his hand to Lucy. Lucy then realised she was on the ground the whole fight and didn't notice it. Taking his hand to get herself up Ironman then asked her something

"So mind telling me where I am and where Akira and the others are is?" Lucy thought about it before relying to him.

"Well where in the forest near Magnolia and we're the only ones here." And at that Ironman just stopped trying to proses all that he heard.

'That can't be right without Akira my DISK can't be d-smashed. So how did I get out then?' thought Ironman before he asked Lucy another question "Tell me was there a red DISK anywhere around here when I appeared?" Lucy then thought about what he asked before she realized what he was talking about.

"Do you mean this thing on my wrist here?" Asked Lucy as she showed iron the triangle on her wrist.

"That's my DISK! How did you smash it? Do you have a bio-code? How did you get my DISK?" Asked Ironman

"I just found it this DISK thing in some bushes over there." Replied Lucy point over to where she found it earlier. But before either one could continue Ironman started to glow until he form a ball that shot toward the DISK and entering it. Once the light ended Lucy found that the DISK detached itself form her.

"Hello? Ironman where are you?" Asked Lucy as she picked up the DISK and raised it to her face and shock it a couple of times. Then she noticed that the bottom of the DISK was flashing. Wondering what it was she pushed and a mini somewhat see through Ironman appeared before her. Now Lucy not expecting this screamed as she tossed the DISK away.

"Hey be careful with that!" yelled Ironman causing Lucy to calm down and look at Ironman.

"Ok you told me that we're near some place called Magnolia, where is Magnolia looked." Asked Ironman

"Magnolia is located in the kingdom of Fiore." Replied Lucy

'Fiore, Magnolia, I've never heard of these places before. Where on earth am I, if this even is earth?' thought Ironman "Listen how about we talk somewhere more private. I have questions I would like to ask you and you probably have some for me. Also it's starting to get dark out." Looking at the sky Lucy did see that it was getting darker out.

"Ok we can talk at my place, but I have something to take care of first ok." Lucy said.

"Ok, just make sure to pick up my DISK. Without it I'm trapped like this." Ironman told Lucy. Lucy then bent down to get the disk and ironman jumped onto her shoulder, before they left the area.

**Lucy Apartment **

After heading to the client and telling him that the Vulcan was taken care of and gotten the payment, both Lucy and Ironman headed over to Lucy's place for the night.

"This is a nice place you got here Lucy." Whistled Ironman as Lucy closed the door behind her.

"Thanks is only cost me 70,000 jewels a month." Lucy said as she sat down on a chair.

"Wait?! Jewels as in ruby and sapphires?" Ironman said shocked as he jumped onto the table.

"No theses are jewels." Said Lucy as she placed some jewels on the table in front of Ironman.

"Amazing." said Ironman as he looked at the paper. "Well anyway to reintroduce myself my name is Ironman, but I mostly go by Tony Stark." Said Tony as the front of his helmet rose up to show a man in his thirty's with a goatee.

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilia, mage of the guild Fairy Tail." Said Lucy causing Ironman to laugh at what she said. "What's so funny!" demanded Lucy.

"There's no such thing as magic. Magic is just a form of energy that we just don't understand, yet." Said Tony as he had a look that he was ready to give her a lecture about how magic wasn't real.

"Well how about this then?" Said Lucy as she pulled a silver key from her belt "**Open ****Gate of the Southern Cross**** Crux**" Said Lucy as she summon one of her celestial Spirts.

There was a bright light for a second and when it died sitting in the air was a small person wearing old styled clothes, but the most important thing about him was that he had a cross for a head and had a mustache that was in the shape of a cross's.

"Yes Miss lucy?" asked Crux as he sat there, meanwhile Tony stood there with his mouth open.

"What where you saying about magic not being real?" said Lucy with a smug look of her face. That brought Tony out of his stupider before he went and retorted.

"It's some sort of teleportation, that key you had was some sort of triggering device that brought him here." Said Tony as he pointed towards Crux, only to see that he had snot bubble on his face showing that he had fallen asleep at some point of time.

"Well it's magic." Said Lucy with a huff, before she turned to Crux who had woken up. "Crux, earlier today my golden gate keys disappeared on me, do you have any idea what could've happened to them?"

"I do." Said Crux as he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with her before continuing. "By order of the celestial spirt king your contracts with your gold keys are now nulled and void. I am so sorry Lucy." Finished Crux as he was now looking at the floor with great shame for being the one telling her this. He knew that Lucy loved all her spirts very much and to have some of them teared away from her, well that's a pain that no one should have to feel.

"Why?" Said Lucy, repeating the one word over and over with an empty look in her eyes trying to understand what was happening to her. Tony Meanwhile stayed quiet until he looked to Crux before asking him something.

"Why has these contracts become been nulled? Did Lucy do something causing them to be nulled?" He was hoping that he could help Lucy out, that look in her eyes didn't sit well with him. Sure he just meet Lucy and didn't know much of what's going on with her, but seeing anyone like this doesn't sit well with him.

"All he said was that she has a new destiny and her gold keys couldn't help her anymore. When they heard this they tried to fight it especially Leo and Aquarius, but the king said that mind was made up." Said Crux.

There was a silence after what Crux told everyone and each one was taking it differently. Lucy looked like she was going to break down crying, Crux was looking down at the floor with a sad face and Tony looked like he was thinking about something.

"Alright then, I've made up my mind." Said Tony gaining the others attention "Lucy I would like to make a contract with you."

"Huh, what?" Said Lucy coming back to reality after what Tony said.

"Like I said I want to make a contract with you. The terms are simple really. I want you to help me get back to my home and in return I will help you however I can." Said Tony with a look on his face saying take it or leave it.

"Why me? And back home? " Lucy asked confusedly

"Well I'm not from this universe and so far only you can smash my DISK to let me out." Said Tony like it was known by everyone, while Lucy and Crux Looked at him with wide eyes. Tony saw this and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ok maybe I should explain things to you so you can understand better." Said Tony trying to bring the both up to speed to avoid any more confusion.

So Tony told them about they needed to know about his world, like how he became Ironman, and about the other heroes and the foes that they faced there. He then told them how the avengers where formed and what they were able to do as a team rather then what they could do by themselves.

"Wait then where are the other avengers and why are you in this DISK thing?" Asked Lucy interrupting Tony story.

"I was getting to that." Tony replied with a frown on his face.

He then told them about how he and Dr. Nozomu Akatsuki created the DISK as a way to contain the villains of their world only for something to go terribly wrong. The Villains broke out of their prison cells and attacked the heroes with Loki leading them, and before anyone could do anything most of the world heroes were sealed in DISK's. Luckily his DISK along with the others avengers got into the hands of some kids that had been helping them. They were doing a good job, until Loki pulled out his end game plan. He gained every disk there was and used their powers to power himself up. They all were able to stop him, but the he blacked out and the next thing he knew he was in the forest with Lucy.

"So there you have it, anything else you want to know?" asked Tony.

"So if you somehow got here, won't that mean that the other Avenger are here too, as well as the other DISK's." asked Lucy, causing Tony to stop to think about what she said.

"What makes you think that?" Inquired Tony trying to figure out how Lucy thinks and acts. After all if they are to work together it better to know theses now.

"Well since you said you were in the middle of a fight, but then blacked out till you were with me, it would make sense that the same thing could have happens to the other avengers. But I'm only going on what you told me." Explained Lucy.

"That pretty good. I look forward to working with you now." Said Tony with a smile causing Lucy to smile as well for the praise.

"Well then I will take my leave then, I will also look for these DISK's as well from the celestial sprit world and let you know what I find." Said Crux as he disappeared in a bright light, leaving Lucy and Tony alone.

"Well then I'm heading to bed and tomorrow well check the area I found your DISK and maybe well get lucky and the others DISK's will be there as well." Said Lucy as she got up and got ready for bed.

"Well better than doing nothing I guess. Have a good sleep and can you turn the disk projection system off for me, so can get some sleep as well." Asked Tony as Lucy waked over to his DISK as she turned the DISK off.

**Two days later outside of Fairy Tail**

Lucy was walking towards the Guild with Tony standing on her shoulder. Some people gave her a glace after seeing tony on her shoulder, but pass it off as some sort of new magic.

"Well that was a waste of time. We spent a whole day trying to find the others and came up empty handed." Said Tony causing Lucy to groan.

"Well did you have any other Ideas about what to do, because you could have said something, instead of bossing me around. I mean every time I thought of something you said it was either no good or you acted like you didn't hear me." Lucy shot back as she opened the doors to the guild.

"Well if you used your head you could have saved a lot of time. Also I know way more than you do about the DISKs." Tony shot back as some members looked over to Lucy and Tony.

"Well at least I don't have a huge ego making me think I'm better then everyone." Lucy nearly yelled at Tony, causing team Nastu to look at Lucy.

"I do not have a large ego it the right size." Defended Tony as he jumped on a table and looked up at Lucy.

"Do too" Said Lucy.

"Do not" Said Tony.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do Not"

"Enough!" Yelled Erza as she came over to the bickering duo "What Going on here Lucy and what is this?" As she pointed towards Tony.

"Hey I have a name!" Said Tony as he looked at Erza only to receive one of her glares making him take a step back.

"It's a long story" said Lucy as she sat down at the table as she told Fairy Tail what happened to her leaving out what happened with her gold keys.

"Wait so this guy is actually trapped in this red thing?" Said Nastu as Lucy shocked her head yes, before he started to laugh. "Who would believe such a story?"

"I agree with flame brain over there. Who would believe something like that?" Said Gray as other started to agree with him.

"Well then Lucy well just have to show them won't we." Said Tony with a smirk before he disappeared and Lucy took a step back for everyone.

"**Ironman D-smash**" Yelled Lucy as a bright light filled the guild.

"It's party time." Said a full sized Ironman causing the guild to stare at him, all but Nastu who was still laughing. Ironman then went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" said Nastu before he saw the full sized ironman standing in front of him.

"Hi there." Was Ironman said before Nastu jumped away and got into a fighting stance.

"What going on here?" Roared Makarov as he came to see what was cause today ruckus. Then when he saw Ironman standing next to Lucy, he just gave her a look telling her to explain.

"Well master it's a long story." Said Lucy as she got ready to explain everything again, but before she started she turned to Ironman. "I think you should head back into the DISK for the time being."

"What! Why do I have to do that?" Said Ironman.

"Because you don't need to be out right now and what if we got into a fight or something and I didn't have the magic to bring you out?" Replied Lucy.

"Fine" Said Ironman before he was enveloped in light and went back into the DISK, causing the guild hall to fill with gasps.

"Well then master here's what happened…" Said Lucy as if nothing happened and brought Tony hologram on so he could put in what he wanted to say also.

"Well this is interesting." Said Makarov as he sat on the table with a beer in his hand as he looked over Tony's DISK. "So this DISK thing has you contained in it and only Lucy seems to be the only one that can let you out."

"Yeah that about right, so until we can figure things out I'll be helping her out." Said Tony.

"Well then I might have a job for the two of you to do then." Said Makarov as he pulled out a job request for the two of them. "You see a there's a small town in the mountains that is being attacked by rock monster and are asking for help to deal with them. I think that there more to this then beneath the eye and I want you two to check it out."

"Sure thing master." Said Lucy as she got up with tony jumping on her shoulder and took the job request before heading for the door, but was cut off by her teammates.

"Hey Lucy well come with you then." Said Nastu, but before Lucy or Tony could say something they were cut off.

"NO! This is a job only for Lucy." Said Makarov causing everyone to gain different reactions from his out breast. For Lucy it was because the master thought she was strong enough to do the job on her own and for team Nastu because they thought she wasn't strong enough.

"But master are you sure Lucy isn't the strongest mage" Said Erza with worry in her voice. She won't say it out loud, but Erza though Lucy was one of the few people who could control Nastu and gray and she was also her best friend, and Erza didn't want to lose any more of friends.

"No I feel that she will be able to do great things now." Said Makarov, before turning to Lucy "Now go on."

"Of Course Master." Said Lucy as she raced through the guild doors leaving behind everyone.

"Good luck." Was the last thing Makarov said to Lucy hoping he made the right choice in sending her.

**Preview  
**

**When Lucy and Tony go on their first job together they get more than they bargained for when** **they****come under attack by walking rock men. While they find out what's causing this threat or will they be crush.**

**Next time: Rocky starts**

Well I hope this help people understand what's going on with Lucy and her keys. I know that people are wondering why, but it will be explained in the next two chapters so please bear with it. Also I need a name for Lucy since she going to become something big, so any ideas you have message me. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or spells"**

**Chapter 3: Rocky starts**

I was a bright and sunny day as a train was heading for the ore and mineral rich town of Cliffside. The town was located near a cliff in a mountain range and these mountains were filled with all types of different ores and minerals making the town quite the profitable place to live. Companies from all over Fiore head there just to get some of these products for themselves, making Cliffside a rich place to live.

Meanwhile back on the train a mage and her new complain were heading there, but it wasn't a quiet and peaceful journey like one of them was hoping for.

"Why on earth are we taking a train to get to this Cliffside place? Wouldn't taking a plane or car be faster than this?" Said Tony causing Lucy to face palm after hearing him complain about their different types of transportation again. He was going on about this for about an hour now since the train departed from the Magnolia train station and Lucy was really getting tiered about it.

"As I told you before Tony we don't have planes for everyday use, the only thing we have close to it is the Christina but it belongs to Blue Pegues and I doubt they'll give it to us. As for taking a car it would take too long to drive there and a train is faster. So we're taking the fastest route or do I need to explain it to you again?" Said Lucy hoping that Tony wouldn't complain anymore, but he was far from done.

"Still, if there only one plane in this world why hasn't anyone made more?" Said Tony which was the last straw for Lucy as she turned and looked Tony right in the eyes.

"Well if you don't like it so much why don't you build a plane, minster genius?" Glared Lucy causing Tony to take a step back before he regained his composer.

"I would if I have the right materials and gear, but right now I don't have anything right now so I can't." Said Tony as Lucy got a look on her face like she just thought of something.

"You know what Tony I need a break from your whining, so I'll see you later." Said Lucy before she turned Tony's DISK projection off before he could say anything else to her.

'Finally some peace and quiet.' Thought Lucy before she closed her eyes 'Why didn't I do that sooner' as she soon fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

**Cliffside**

When the train arrived Lucy got off, but decided to keep Tony's projection off for the time being until she learnt the whole story for this job and so she wouldn't hear him complain more. But when she got outside she could see that this town really needed help. All down the street she could she damaged buildings, lampposts bent over, even parts of the street missing. The people weren't fairing any better some had casts on them, and others were scared being outside acting like they would be attacked at any moment. Not needing to see any more she rushed over to the town hall.

When she got there she saw a few people out there talking and taking in the damaged. She then saw an elderly man sitting at an outside table looking over some papers and decided to ask him where the mayor was.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the town mayor. Do you happen to know where he is?" Asked Lucy causing the old man to chuckle a little bit as he looked up at here.

"I'm the mayor here young lady, what can a do for you." Said the mayor with a smile, but Lucy could see that it was a forced one filled with a lot of sadness.

"My name is Lucy I'm here to help you with your towns problem." Said Lucy as she showed him here guild mark on her hand to help prove who she was.

"Oh, thank you for coming so fast, to be honest I'm not sure how much longer and more our town can take. But first please take a seat." Said the mayor pointed to the seat across form him which Lucy took.

"I saw the damage to the town what exactly has been going on here? I know that your town is being attack by rock monsters, but how did this all start?" Said Lucy as she looked at the town with the destruction that has been inflicted to it.

"It all happened about two weeks ago, as you probably know this town is known for its ores and minerals that we get from the nearby mountain range. We have a lot of different types of mines to mine and collect all of them. This is our town's main income, but any way one day one of our iron mines reported it was under attack. When we sent people up there to help, well it wasn't pretty." Said the Mayor as he turned his head away before continuing his story.

**Flashback**

When the mayor with the towns police force arrived at the iron mine, what they found shock them to their core. The mine was in shambles with mining equipment all over the place along with them miners. But the iron they were mining was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened here?" Asked the mayor more to himself than anyone else. But soon he heard a grunt coming from nearby, as he saw a miner trying to get up.

"Hold on." Yelled one of the police as he and the mayor ran over to the miner. "What happened here?"

"They, it, those things came out of nowhere. We thought a rock slide was happening so we left the mine fast, but before the rocks hit the mine they stopped. The rock then formed human figures and started to head towards the mine taking all the ore. We tried to stop them but they were too powerful for us." Said the miner before he passed out again.

"Ok getting everyone back to the town at once. Once we have everyone safe and have their wounds treated we'll come back." Yelled the police chief getting 'yes' replies form the other officers in the area. The mayor stayed near the miner wonder what truly happened here.

**Present**

"We thought that it was a one-time thing so we have the other mines continue their work, but the next day another mine, this one being a copper mine, called in under attack from the same things. So I order that all the mines be shut down until we figured out what was happening. Unfortunately that was the wrong call to make, you see the miners as part of the rules bring what they mined with them back to the town." Said the mayor as tears started to form in his eyes. Lucy didn't need to be told the rest, she could tell exactly what happened once all the miners came back to the town.

"The rock creatures came into town didn't they." Said Lucy not as a question, but as a statement before she continued. "These things are attracted to the ores and minerals you mine and came into the town for them and they don't care who or what get in their way do they."

"Yes your right, when they first came we were defenceless against them. Many of the town folk got hurt in their first raid and after the attack many people left the town out of fear. We tried talking to the magic council and kingdom for help, but they didn't believe us, so I had no choice to go to the guild halls for help. Though I won't lie I was hoping for more than one mage." Said the mayor, but Lucy just gave him a smile before she reassured him.

"Do worry there more to me than just a pretty face mayor. I'll do my best to fix your problem." Said Lucy before she got up from her seat and started to walk away.

**Later at Lucy hotel room**

After talking with the mayor Lucy got a room at a hotel and was planning on bring out Tony so he could be brought up to speed, but she wasn't really looking forward to how he was going to react to be cutting off earlier.

'Well might as well get it over with' Thought Lucy as she turn Tony's DISK projection on. To say he was upset was an understatement, he had a frown on his face and didn't it look like it was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Well, well if it isn't Lucy long time no see." Said Tony with a glare causing Lucy to sigh by this.

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but you were acting like a four year old about our transportation system here. I know it's not what your use to but could you please put up with it." Said Lucy hoping that tony would calm down but it looked like it would take some more work.

"Well you didn't need to cut me off like that." Said Tony keeping his glare even with Lucy.

"Listen I'm sorry about that, but right now I could use your help here." Said Lucy hoping to change the direction of this conversation, but Tony had one more thing to say.

"Listen you have no idea what's it's like to be in a DISK. Being stuck in a vacuum with no way see what's going on around you and to have someone to have control over when you can see and when you can move about freely. It's a terrible feeling." Said Tony causing Lucy to look at him with a sad face as she lowered her head as her hair covered her eyes blocking them from view.

"I'm sorry I never knew that you had to live like that, if I've known I've would have never turn your disk on and off like that. I'm so sorry." Said Lucy as some tear started to fall form her eyes. She thought he had his own world in there like how her spirt had their own world to go to when she didn't need them.

"Now you know and hopefully you won't do that again. Anyway now that's out of the way, what where you talking about earlier about needing my help with something?" Asked Tony as Lucy told him what the mayor told her, but the whole time she never once raised her head to look at Tony.

"Well this is an interesting problem. Moving rocks that take the form of humans, that target's the ores and minerals that this place mines. The first thing we should do is find out why they want the stuff and then go from there." Said Tony but then notices that Lucy wasn't really paying attention to what he said.

"What wrong Lucy?" Asked Tony as Lucy rose her head with down casted eyes looking start at tony.

"It's what you said about being trapped in the DISK earlier. I thought that when you were in it you had an environment that was better then what you had, but you didn't and I forced you in there without even knowing it." Said Lucy after all she is a celestial spirt mage and to her keeping her friends happy and safe is the most important thing to her. Even though Tony wasn't a sprit he was still her friend and to hurt a friend like this it didn't sit well with her.

"Listen I never told you about any of it so how you could've known. So let move on from this and try to figure out what's happening." Said Tony causing Lucy to look up better she rubbed her eyes before smiling. But before either of them could say anything they heard screams coming from outside and without a word both of them rushed outside. When they got outside both were shocked sat what they saw. There on the street where rock men attacking everything. There was about seven of them and they all looked the same. These rock men were just a bunch of rock that have from a human shaped body and even had heads and had small boulders where their hand are located.

"What on earth are those things!" cried Lucy once she got a good look at what was causing the problem outside.

"I think that they are the rock men that you told me about earlier." Said Tony as the rock men started to advance on the two.

"Well then, let's get rid of them shall we. **Ironman d-smash**." Yelled Lucy brought out the armoured avenger out and ready for action.

"Alright lets rock and roll." Cried Ironman as he charged at the rock men, tackling one to the ground before he got up and gave the nearest one a right hook sending it flying. Two more tried to attack him from behind only for him to turn around hit them with his **repulsors **taking off one of their arms each. But he failed to see the one diving down at him till it was too late only to see a whip come flying to hit it out of the way. He then turned to see Lucy standing there with her Fleuve d'étoiles and ready to attack the other rock men.

"I've got your back." Yelled Lucy as she attacked two more with her whip, unfortunately it didn't faze them much, but it did push them back a bit give Ironman a chance to hit them with his **repulsors **taking their legs. Ironman then flew over to Lucy standing right next to her.

"I have a plan to take these things out in one hit, but I'm going need your help for it to work." Said Ironman as he whispered his plan to her and getting a nod out of her. Ironman then flew at the recovering rock men firing his **repulsors **around them causing them to bunch up. Once they were close together Lucy then swung her Fleuve d'étoiles around them trapping them all together.

"Now!" Yelled Lucy as Ironman flew above the rock men before he had the right angle on them.

"Alight then take this **Unibeam**!" Cried Ironman as he fired his **Unibeam **at the bunch up rock men destroying them all at once, leaving nothing but pebbles and some rocks about the street. Seeing the danger was over Tony landed next to Lucy and the town people saw that the monsters where gone started to cheer for them. While Ironman was waving to the people Lucy noticed that one on the rock men heads survived, but noticed that there was something sticking out of it. Deciding to find out more about these things she went over and picked up the rock. Turning it to get a better look at it, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Tony look at this!" said Lucy as she turned over to the head and showed it to Tony. When Tony saw what she was holding he was surprised because instead of a solid rock it was hollow with wires and circuits instead.

"What is this thing?" Said Tony as he took the head from Lucy as he gave it a closer inspection to see if he could find anything more about it. "Jarvis can you hack into what's left of this thing and find out more about it?" Asked Tony hoping to find who could have built these things.

"Yes sir from what I can get from this thing it came from up the mountain and primary program is to gather ores and mineral and then return to base." Said a disembodied voice causing Lucy to gasp at the unknown voice she heard.

"Tony what is that?" Asked Lucy looking a Tony hoping for answers about that weird voice she heard.

"Oh that just Jarvis, he helps me run this suit. Say hello Jarvis." Said Tony before he turned back to the rock in hopes to find out more about it.

"Good day Miss Heartfilia." Said Jarvis freaking Lucy out a little.

"So what's our next move?" Asked Lucy not sure what to do.

"I say we go up the mountain and meet with who ever made these things and stop them." Said Tony as he smashed the rock in his fist to bring his point home. Seeing that all Lucy did was shake her head yes with a determined look on her face.

**Unknown Location**

In a dark room with only one light coming from a lit screen, we see that someone or something is watching the fight between Ironman and Lucy against the rock men. When the fight ended the figure had a wicked grin on its face.

"So Ironman ended up in this world as well somehow. Well it doesn't matter, he's too late to stop my master plan. Once it's finished nothing here in this world will be able to stop me. Hahahahahahaha….." Cried the mysterious figure.

**Preview**

**As Lucy and Tony try to figure out who is causing the attacks, will they be able to stop them or will they be too strong for them handle. **

**Next time rocky mountain fight**

**Will they find the answer they seek or will more questions appear before them? **

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show the friction between Lucy and Tony showing that they won't always be buddy buddy together and will fight sometimes. I also want to apologise to people who thought the fight was sort, but the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or spells"**

**Chapter 4: Rocky mountain fight**

It was the next day after Lucy and Tony took care of the attack from the robotic rock men. Currently the two of them are climbing up one of the mountains trying to find the location of where the rock men were being built. Lucy was taking a break and thought back to the other day after the fight with the rock men when the mayor showed up after hearing about what happened. When the news reached him he rushed over and thanked them for saving the town, but Tony had to tell him that there could be more of these things out there. To say he was upset would be an understatement.

**Flashback**

It was the same street where Tony and Lucy stopped the rock men attack, but right now Lucy was hoping for more of the rock men to attack them mostly because the way the how mayor was acting toward them.

"What do you mean that there are more out there? There are only reports of seven of these things and you destroyed them all. So how are there more of these things." Yelled the mayor causing Lucy to look at Tony so he could explain the situation to the mayor and to herself as well.

"Well you see mister mayor these things were built by some unknown party to gather everything you mined. So if they made seven they could have made more." Said Tony causing the mayor to look dejected after hearing that.

"So these people can attack us all over again and with even more if they wanted to." Said the mayor as his legs gave out from under him, but Lucy then came over to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen our job is to stop these things and to stop them we need to go to the source. So were not leaving until the job is done." Said Lucy causing the mayor to look up and smile at that.

"I guess what they say about Fairy Tail mages are true, that you never leave a job unfinished. Though I am glad that the part about you mages destroying everything in sight wasn't true." Said the mayor causing Lucy to laugh while sweeting, because whenever she is with team Nastu a town would be wretched and all the reward money would be taken to repair the damage they caused.

"Well then tomorrow me and Lucy will go out and find whoever id building these things and stop them." Said Tony causing Lucy and the mayor to look at him confused.

"Why don't we leave now Tony?" Asked Lucy.

"For two reasons one to find out more about these things before we fight them again. Two it's going be dark when we fight them mostly likely and I want some light when we face them." Stated Tony causing Lucy to agree with him as he went back into the DISK.

"Well then I leave thing in your hands you two." Said the mayor as he got up and left Lucy alone.

**End Flashback**

Even though they left bright and early they have been climbing the mountain for a few hours now with nothing to show for it. Lucy then looked over to Tony who was just sitting around in his projection form waiting for Lucy to get up and go.

"Tony are you sure we're going in the right direction? We've been climbing for hours and we still haven't seen anything." Asked Lucy wondering if there even going the right way or they took a wrong turn or something.

"No this is the direction that they were getting their commanded signal from. Jarvis piggyback the signal those rock men were receiving and we're going the same direction that it came from. Jarvis rarely makes mistakes so don't worry." Said Tony as he waved off Lucy concerns.

"Still we should have seen something by now. After all where would they hide everything that they stole?" Asked Lucy but before Tony could answer her they both heard some rumbling nearby. Lucy then slowly walked over to where the noise was coming from and as she peered around a rock she some more rock men taking cart loads of minerals and ores into what looked like a cave.

"Looks like we found the place." Said Tony as Lucy was about to d-smash him they both heard some sort of whistling type noise getting closer to them. Before Lucy could react serval explosions happened around her sending her flying through the air before she landed hard on the ground.

"What was that?" Groaned Lucy as she got off the ground to see what attacked her. When she saw it she wished she didn't because floating in front of her was a huge head with little arms and legs. It was wearing a headband with the middle looking like some sort of cannon or something.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Shirked Lucy after seeing what her attacker looked like.

"Lucy be careful that M.O.D.O.K, he's one of the villain's from my world." Yelled Ironman as Lucy got to her feet.

"Well if it isn't Ironman and friend. What brings you here?" Said M.O.D.O.K knowing full well why they were there.

"What are you doing here M.O.D.O.K and how did you get out of your DISK!" Demanded Ironman.

"That for me to know and for you to never find out." Replied M.O.D.O.K before he got a wicked grin on his face "but I'll give you a hint about what I'm doing here."

"And what's that?" Asked Lucy as she went for her whip, so she could be ready for whatever M.O.D.O.K brought out.

"I'm glad you asked girl. This location if filled with all sorts of building supplies. So I just helped myself to some of the products in order to build something." Said M.O.D.O.K causing Lucy and Ironman to worry about whatever he could have built.

"And what did you build?" Asked Lucy as she was really getting worried about whatever M.O.D.O.K had planned.

"This." Said M.O.D.O.K as the ground started to shake as something started to come out of the ground. The thing was as tall as a skyscraper and made out of rocks. When it was standing it looked like one of the rock men that they beat the other day, but way bigger.

"What is that thing!?" Cried Lucy as she stared to move back just to look at the thing.

"I don't know." Was all Ironman said before M.O.D.O.K laughter caught their attention.

"Meet my rock sentinel. With this thing no one in this world with be able to stop me." Cried M.O.D.O.K as both Lucy and Ironman looked on in fear.

"Well if there thing Fairy tail mages are known for its breaking stuff. So let's go ironman." Said Lucy as she got Ironman DISK ready to smash. "**Ironman d-smash**."

"Alright let's go Lucy." Said Ironman as he rocketed towards the rock sentinel firing some missiles from his shoulders as he went. When the missiles hit the sentinel they did little damage to it causing Ironman to fire his** repulsors **at it, but only to get the same results as the missiles.

"Is that the best you can do, my sentinel is made from multiple strong alloys found in this area. Your attacks will do nothing to it." Said M.O.D.O.K but before he could continue Lucy attacked him with her whip.

"Will you just shut up already!" Said Lucy as she swung her whip again but this time M.O.D.O.K avoided the whip before a cannon appeared from his back.

"Take this **M.O.D.O.K cannon**." Cried M.O.D.O.K as the cannon fired at Lucy sending her flying through the air again.

"Lucy!" yelled Ironman as he saw what happened to Lucy only to get hit from behind landing on the ground near Lucy.

"This is going well. Nothing we're doing is stopping them or even slowing them down." Said Lucy as she and Ironman got up off the ground, but with both of them in bad shape. Lucy had tears in her clothes with some cuts all over her and Ironman amour was sparking in some places.

"Lucy remember that secret command I told you about?" Asked Ironman as he looked at M.O.D.O.K and his sentinel.

"Yeah, but will it even work here? Nothing you tried earlier worked, so will it even have an effect?" Replied Lucy unsure about what Ironman was thinking, but before he could say anything the sentinel fired its fists and them. Acting fast Ironman fired his **repulsors **at the fists destroying them only to find out that M.O.D.O.K had fired more missiles at them. Lucy then swung her whip at them hoping she could stop them. When the whip meet the missiles the missiles blew up, but the shock wave sent Lucy and Ironman flying back.

"Lucy we have no time and no options." Yelled Ironman as the dust from the blast started to settle.

"Ok." Said Lucy as she started to push some buttons on the DISK.

"Alright take this **ultimate** **Unibeam**." Cried Ironman as he fired the **Unibeam **but this time it was 10 times stronger than normal. When the attack hit the sentinel it caused a huge explosion.

"NO, my sentinel what have you done!" Cried M.O.D.O.K as Lucy and ironman relaxed a little bit, but when the dust settled what they saw shocked the two of them. Standing there was the sentinel, it was missing some of its rocky exterior showing its wiring and such, but it was still standing and working.

"No, what does it take to bring this thing down." Said Lucy as her legs lost their strength and Ironman just stood there in disbelief. But before either of them could get their heads back in the fight M.O.D.O.K fired both his cannon and missiles at them. The result form that attack sent both Lucy and Ironman flying and crashing on the ground. The last thing Lucy saw before she passed out was Ironman heading back into his DISK and M.O.D.O.K Looking down at her with a wicked grin smiling at her.

**Sometime later, unknown location **

When Lucy woke up some time later, she tried to figure out where she was, all she saw was a lot of weird machines around her and a table close to her. When she tried to move her hands she found them to be handcuffed together and attached to a pipe above her and when she tried to move back she felt a wall behind her.

'Ok calm down Lucy, you and Tony were attacked by M.O.D.O.K and his rock sentinel. You lost the fight so that means that you're in his base or someplace like that' Thought Lucy as she looked around to see if M.O.D.O.K was around or anyway to get free. 'But how do I get free from these handcuffs and get out of here?'

As Lucy looked around she then remembered that she has her silver keys with her. Standing up the best she could she found that her handcuffed hands were close to her belt, but she was still out of reach of her keys. Twisting her body slightly she then started to climb on the nearby wall to raise her body to her hands. After what felt like forever Lucy was able to have her hands reach her keys and was able to grab a key before she fell. Looking at what key she grabbed she saw that it was Lyra's key.

"**Open ****Gate of the Lyre Lyra**" Said Lucy as Lyra appeared before her. Lyra was dressed in a blue dress with a pink slash going around her waist and was wearing a bonnet on her head. She had a pair of wing coming out from her back and had long blond hair that went down her back. With her was a large harp that she uses to play music with.

"Lucy what happened to you?!" Cried Lyra as she rushed over to Lucy to check if she was ok.

"It's a long story Lyra. Can you try to get these handcuffs off of me?" Asked Lucy as Lyra looked at the cuffs before she just snap them off of her. Lucy just stared her with awe for what she just did.

"Lyra how did you do that?" Asked Lucy just staring a Lyra wondering how strong she was.

"Well my harp isn't that light, so carrying it around helps me build up some muscle." Replied Lyra as she flexed a muscle at Lucy.

"Ok. Lyra I need you to go back for now it's too dangerous here right now." Said Lucy as she got over her shock at what she just saw.

"But I can help you Lucy, after all you don't have your gold keys anymore. You need all the help you can get right now if you're in trouble." Begged Lyra as tears started to form in her eyes, not wanting anything bad to happen to Lucy. After her contracts was cancelled by the king everyone in the celestial spirt world was worried about her and how she was coping with it, but Crux told everyone about Tony easing some of their worries, but everyone especially the zodiac spirts where still worried about her.

"Lyra." Said Lucy as she places her hands on her shoulders looking straight into her eyes with a warm smile on her face. "You know that you and all my spirts are important to me and I would never put you in harm's way without knowing you could handle it. That why I'm asking you to leave, the enemy here so strong that my best bet is to sneak out and get help. So please head back." After hearing all that Lyra started to cry as she hugged Lucy.

"Lucy please be safe then." Said Lyra as she then went back to the celestial spirt world leaving Lucy by herself.

Lucy steeling herself then started to look around the room she was in. Unfortunately everything she saw made no sense to her and when she went over to the table she saw several DISKs laying across them. There was about six grey DISKs, one green one and final Tony's DISK. Rushing over to it she quickly turned one Tony projection.

"Lucy! Thank god you're ok." Said Tony as he saw Lucy face in front of him.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where we are though." Said Lucy as Tony then started to look around the room before he came to a conclusion.

"It seems where in some sort of lab. Its probability M.O.D.O.K's so we better get out of here before he gets back." Said Tony as he jumped onto Lucy's shoulder for them to get out.

"Wait what about theses over DISKs here?" Asked Lucy as Tony looked at the DISKs on the table.

"Well the grey ones are black DISKs meaning they have no one in them, but the green one means that someone form the power class is in it." Said Tony as he jumped down to see who was in there only to jump back when he did.

"Tony who's in that DISK?" Ask Lucy as see took a closer look at the DISK to see a picture of a well-built man that looked angry.

"Lucy this is the Hulks DISK." Said Tony causing Lucy to also to jump back at that. Tony told her about the Hulk and how he is one of the strongest people in his world.

"Amazing this is Hulk's Disk" Said Lucy as she graded the disk to stare at it with awe.

"Lucy we need to get out of here so grab Hulk's disk and some blanks and let's get out of here." Said Tony as he got back onto Lucy's Shoulder. Lucy then grabbed all the DISKs laying on the table and turning to see the exit for the room and running out of there. Luckily for them they didn't run into any problems, but soon ran into some sort of control room.

"Ok where are we now?" Asked Lucy as she looked around and Tony jumped off her shoulder and walked over to the front of the room.

"Lucy I think this is some sort of aircraft!" Said Tony making Lucy look at him with a shocked face.

"How can you say that?" Asked Lucy as she walked over to Tony.

"I've built a lot of planes and theses are aircraft controls. So that means that JARVIS can hack into them. So do your thing JARVIS." Said Tony waiting for JARVIS to start.

"At once Mr. Stark." Said JARVIS as he started his hack.

"So how long will it take?" Asked Lucy never having to deal with this sort of thing before.

"It varies depending on the system. Somethings it's fast others times it's slow." Replied Tony also wondering how long it would take.

"Sir I'm done. I can guide you and Miss Heartfilia out of here." Said JARVIS as he told the two of them how to leave the flying laboratory. When the two of them reach the outside they were meeting with a very unwelcome sight.

Standing there outside the entrance was the rock sentinel with M.O.D.O.K hovering near it.

"So you escaped. It doesn't matter soon you'll become nothing more than a memory." Said M.O.D.O.K as he fired some missiles at Lucy. Luckily for Lucy she was able to get out the way and hid behind some rocks before they hit.

"I was hoping to get some help to deal with these two, but I guess we have no choice **Ironman d-smash**." Said Lucy as she and ironman got ready to fight M.O.D.O.K and his sentinel again, only Ironman had a different idea.

"Lucy I'm going hold them off while you make a run for it." Said Ironman causing Lucy to gasp at what he just said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy trying to understand what he meant.

"Even the two of us working together couldn't beat these two. They're too much for us, so the best choice is for one of us to hold them off while the other goes for help." Said Ironman as he got ready to fight, only to feel Lucy holding him back.

"Your right the two of us can't stop them, but maybe three of us can." Said Lucy as she held up Hulk's DISK.

"Lucy that's not going to…" Ironman tried to explain to Lucy only for her to interrupt him.

"**Hulk d-smash**" Cried Lucy as she slammed the DISK to ground only for nothing to happen.

"I tried to tell you that the DISKs are bio-coded to different classes and since you can smash my DISK it means you can only use the tech class DISKs. So get out of here now." Said Ironman as he flew off to fight M.O.D.O.K and his sentinel, while Lucy just stood there and picked up Hulk's DISK.

'Is that true I can only use the red disks. Then what will happen to Ironman if I leave? I know I don't have the strength to fight those two together, but if Hulk is half as strong as Ironman said then I know we can win.' Thought Lucy as she started to run away from the fight and towards Cliffside to get help from the guild only to stop.

'Wait when I first smash Ironman's DISK I felt a little of my magic go in the DISK, so maybe if I put some of my magic in Hulk's DISK I can bring him out' Thought Lucy as she channeled her magic into the DISK.

"**Hulk D-smash**" Cried Lucy as she tried to bring out Hulk once more. This time when the DISK hit the ground the same light that appears when Ironman is brought out appeared. When the light died standing there was a tall green skinned man with black hair, wearing purple shorts was standing there.

"Huh? Where am I? Where's ED?" Said Hulk as he started to look around trying to get his bearings as he turned and saw Lucy standing there.

"Hulk I know that you have a lot of questions right now, but Ironman is fighting M.O.D.O.K and his rock sentinel all by himself. You need to help him." Said Lucy and to prove her point they could hear explosions nearby. Hulk not saying anything grabbed Lucy and tossed her over his shoulder and jump in the direction of the explosions. When Hulk landed the two of them saw Ironman being held by the sentinel as M.O.D.O.K charged his **M.O.D.O.K cannon** to finish him off.

"rrraaahhh" Yelled Hulk as he dropped Lucy and jumped at M.O.D.O.K. The sudden yell made M.O.D.O.K look to see what caused it only to get a fist in the centre of his face sending him flying into the sentinel letting Ironman go.

"Hulk how did you get out of your DISK?" Asked Ironman as he flew over to Hulk trying to figure out how he got out.

"Ask her, right now HULK SMASH!" Yelled Hulk as he jump at the sentinel punching it and sending it flying onto its back. Meanwhile Ironman looked at Lucy for answers.

"Listen we can talk later, but right now M.O.D.O.K heading this way." Said Lucy as she and Ironman both dodge M.O.D.O.K's **M.O.D.O.K cannon**. Ironman then fired his **repulsors **at M.O.D.O.K distracting him as Lucy sent her whip at M.O.D.O.K hitting him as one of Ironman **repulsor** blasts hit him crashing him to the ground.

"You think that's enough to stop me!" Yelled M.O.D.O.K as he got back into the air and fired more missiles at the two, only for Ironman to fire his own missiles cancelling the missiles out as they hit each other. Lucy then swung her whip wrapping it around M.O.D.O.K, before she slammed it down sending M.O.D.O.K to the ground once more. When M.O.D.O.K tried to float up again he saw Ironman above him as he started to fire a barrage of **repulsors **at him causing him to lie on the ground groaning.

Meanwhile with Hulk he was sending punch after punch at the sentinel breaking of its amour exposing its inside to hulk. Hulk seeing that it was near done jumped high into the air before coming down.

"HULK SMASH STUPID ROCK THING." Yelled hulk as smashed the sentinel on the head, destroying it as the rest of the body went limp from the loss of the head. Looking over to where Lucy and Ironman were fighting M.O.D.O.K, he saw the two of them were pushing him into a corner. Hulk wanting to end the fight then grabbed the sentinel's body as tossed it toward the three. When they saw it coming Ironman quickly grabbed Lucy and flew out of there, but M.O.D.O.K wasn't so lucky and the sentinel body crushed him.

"Hulk next time warn us when you do that." Said Ironman as he and Lucy landed on the ground next to him. Lucy just looked at what Hulk just did, the rock sentinel that gave her and Ironman so much trouble the hulk dealt with like it was nothing.

"Wow" Was all Lucy could say as she turned around to look at the two heroes before her.

"Now where are Ed and the others Ironman?" Asked Hulk as he glared at Ironman looking for answers to where he was. Ironman seeing the look on Hulks face took a step back.

"Well Hulk the truth is we're in another dimension after our battle with Loki." Said Ironman hoping that Hulk was ok with that explanation of their situation. But before they could continue they heard rocks shifting and saw that M.O.D.O.K was crawling out from underneath the sentinel.

"Well then time to finish this up, Lucy grab a blank DISK and point it towards M.O.D.O.K and say 'd-Secure'" Said Ironman, as lucy walked toward M.O.D.O.K with a blank Disk pointed at him.

"You think this is the end. No this is only the beginning, and you hero's won't be able to stop us." Said M.O.D.O.K causing the three to look at each other at what he said, but before they could do or say anything shadows started to form around M.O.D.O.K and dragged him down into them.

"NO STOP! Give me another chance! I'll get them, no, nnoo, nooooooo…." Was all M.O.D.O.K said before he was engulfed by the shadows.

"What just happened?" Ask Lucy looking at Tony and Hulk for answers.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me what happened." Replied Tony as Lucy thought about what just happened.

"Well it could have been shadow magic, but it's range is different for each user. I guess we'll find out what happened to M.O.D.O.K some other time." Said Lucy as Hulk nodded his head at her before asking a question of his own.

"What now?" Asked Hulk causing Lucy and Tony to look at him.

**Three Days Later**

Three days later we find Lucy with Hulk and Tony in their hologram forms looking over the controls for M.O.D.O.K flying lab. Lucy is sitting in the pilot seat following Tony's instructions on how to fly.

"Tony are you sure things will work out the way the way they are?" Asked Lucy. After the fight Lucy and co. went back to Cliff side and told the mayor that everything was dealt with and the rock men will no longer be a problem for them. Tony even said that he could make it so the rock men would work for the town if he wanted them to. The mayor wondering what he meant asked for a demonstration. The next day after Tony and JARVIS reprogrammed the rock men, he had them mine for some iron. In two hours they mined more iron then what they would get in half a day. The mayor was so happy he gave Lucy all the ore and minerals that was stolen saying that it was a bonus for giving them a new work force.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the state of Cliff side or are you talking about taking M.O.D.O.K's lab?" Replied Tony as he leaned against the side of the cockpit.

"I'm talking about taking something that belonged to a guy whose head is bigger than the rest of his body. Are you sure that there is no way he could make us crash or something?" Asked Lucy causing even Hulk who was sitting on the other side of the cockpit to look at Tony for an answer.

"Don't worry me and JARVIS went over everything in here, we even rewrote some of the codes. There is no way M.O.D.O.K is getting back into this thing." Said Tony making Lucy only feel a little bit better. After they had shown the mayor how to use the rock men for the town, Tony said that they should take M.O.D.O.K lab with them. Lucy didn't even want to get back in the think worried that M.O.D.O.K left a trap or something in there for them. After an hour of debate they decided that Hulk so have the final say in it. Unfortunately for Lucy he took Tony's side saying they might need it in the future. So after a day and a half they were ready to head back to Magnolia.

"Ok Lucy everything looks good let's take the back home." Said Tony as Lucy steeled herself for flying anything for the first time.

"Ok let's go." Said Lucy as she took the flying lab off the ground and started to fly home.

**Fairy Tail guild hall, Magnolia**

When Lucy and co. got to Magnolia the landed in the forest where Lucy and Tony first meet in order to avoid a panic. After making sure that no one could get in they made way over to the guild hall to tell master Makarov how the mission went. As Lucy was walking there, Tony was standing on her right shoulder and Hulk was sitting on her head. When they reach the guild they got quiet the shock when they got in. Nearly every guild member was there looking at the stage that had a curtain covering it.

"What's going on here?" Asked Tony as he was looking around the guild.

"I don't know." Replied Lucy as the curtain opened up revealing master Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts standing there. Meanwhile people were cheering ask things such as 'who is this year' and 'hurry up and make the announcement'.

"Ahem" Said Makarov as he got everyone's attention. "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail custom and now the announcement of the participants in the S-class wizard promotion trail." Said Makarov causing the guild to erupt in cheers for this.

"What's this?" Asked Hulk trying to figure out what's going on.

"In simple term is a way to increase one rank." Said Lucy not going into a lot of details, since even she didn't have them all.

"The venue for this year's trail is Tenrou island the holy ground of our guild." Said Makarov causing the guild members to gasp and oh at this year's location.

"What happens in trail?" Asked Lucy to some nearby guild members.

"It's different every year so no one knowns." Replied a member as Makarov continued.

"Strength, heart, soul, I've been watching for each of these things this past year. There will be 8 participants Nastu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Luxor, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy Macgarden, and Mest Gryder." Said Makarov as people took in what he just said. Some were cheering for the people who were selected, while other were depressed that they weren't chosen.

"This time, only one will be selected to pass from among them. Get into your best condition within one week's time." Said Makarov as he shocked everyone with what he said.

"There are some newbies here, so I'll explain the rules." Said Makarov as Mirajane took a step forward.

"Within a preliminary period of one week, you 8 are to select one partner." Said Mirajane causing some members to gasp out in shock at this.

"There are two rules to partner selection: First they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second they cannot be an S-class mage." Said Erza causing member to talk amongst about the rules.

"So you need to choose a partner who could compliant your skills and help you move along." Said Lucy as she thought about the rules.

"Well these trails seem well thought ok." Said Tony after hearing about the rules for it.

"The details of the exam will be revealed after arrival to Tenrou island. But this time the S-class mages will attempt to block you all from proceeding." Said Makarov as many mages started too sweat at the thought of fighting either Erza or Mirajane will other complained it was too hard.

"Enough whining. This is a path all s-ranked mages have gone down." Said Gildarts causing even more people to sweat realizing that Gildarts was taking part too.

"The chosen eight will take their partners with them and gather at Hargeon port one week from now. That is all!" Said Makarov as he and the others got off the stage. Soon afterwards everyone went about their own things, as Lucy started to look for Makarov to tell him she was back.

"So why weren't you chosen for the trails?" Asked Tony as Lucy made her way to Makarov.

"Well I've only been in the guild for a few months so I wouldn't be able to." Said Lucy as she reached where master Makarov was, as he was talking to Erza about something.

"Master I'm back." Said Lucy causing Makarov and Erza conversation to stop, so he could talk to Lucy.

"Welcome back my Child, how was the.." said Makarov as both he and Erza saw the shape Lucy was in. She had bandages over all her body from her battle with M.O.D.O.K so she was an odd sight to see.

"Lucy what happened to you?!" Asked Erza as she ran up to Lucy checking her over.

"I would like to know too Lucy and who is that on your head?" Said Makarov wondering what happened on the job he sent her on.

"Well this is Hulk, I found his DISK will out on the job as for what happened it's a long story." Said Lucy as she sat down at a nearby table with Erza and Makarov joining her. Soon Lucy told them about the rock men that attacked the town and how she and Tony went to find the source of the rock men and found M.O.D.O.K waiting for them there.

"Wait who is this M.O.D.O.K?" Asked Erza interrupting the story.

"M.O.D.O.K is one on the villains that I fought in my dimension. He must have gotten here the same way me and Hulk did." Said Tony as Makarov just sat there listening to everything. Soon Lucy told them how she and Tony lost to M.O.D.O.K and his rock sentinel and were taken prisoner. Luckily they were able to break out and find Hulk's DISK. With Hulk power they were able to beat M.O.D.O.K and his sentinel, but before they could capture him shadows came out of nowhere and took him away.

"So that's what happened master." Said Lucy after she finished her story for the two of them.

"Tony is it possible that more villains are here in this world?" Asked Makarov hoping that the answer would be no.

"There is a possibility since me and Hulk are here as well." Replied Tony causing Makarov to lower his head in thought.

"Alright then I'll inform the council about this, but in the meantime Lucy go home and get some rest ok." Said Makarov as she started to walk away.

"OK master." Sais Lucy as she and the other go ready to leave only to feel a hand on her unoccupied shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Erza that had done it.

"Lucy you did a good job out there. I don't think I could have done any better." Said Erza praising Lucy for a job well done. Lucy not expecting to hear that could only say one thing.

"Thank you." Was Lucy could think to say at what Erza just said to her. She then gave Erza a quick hug before turning around heading out the door heading for home.

**Preview**

**As everyone is getting ready for the S-Class trails Nastu says some things he shouldn't have and gets an angry Hulk after him. Who will win in this fight of monsters and will the guild still be standing after everything is done.**

**Next time Hulk vs Nastu**

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had some problems with the fight scenes so I hope they were ok. Any way for the next chapter I'm putting a poll on my page on who you want to win in the fight between Hulk and Nastu and will be taking idea on how the fight should end. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's get ready to rumble in one corner we have the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail Nastu and in the other corner we have the green giant Hulk. The bets have been made so let's get to the fight.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy Tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or spells"**

**Chapter 5: Hulk vs Nastu**

It was an average day at Fairy Tail, member were drinking and having fun, friends sitting with each other talking about things and others thing that the people of Fairy Tail did. Lucy was sitting and talking with her best friend Levy, both of them were talking about the upcoming S-class trails and Lucy latest job. But the one thing that stood out the most in the guild was that sitting at the bar drinking with Cana was Tony. Both of they had alcohol in their hands and were talking about something.

"And then I said 'if you want to threaten me, you should try having your pants on first.'" Said Tony as he and Cana were laughing at the story Tony just told her.

"Ha! That's great story Tony. Man I wish you were here earlier. You're the best drinking buddy that I've ever had." Said Cana as she took a big gulp from her mug before looking over at Tony.

"By the way why are you even out?" Asked Cana since she usually sees him when he's in his projection form.

"We're running a test to see how long I can stay out for. See each time I been out it's been at different amounts of time, so were trying to figure out how long I can stay out for." Said Tony before he took his drink and finished it off, before he got up from his seat.

"Well thanks for the drink, I'll see you around." Said Tony as he started to walk over to Lucy, but as he left he failed to see that Cana cheerful smile changed into a frown on her face.

Meanwhile over with Lucy and Levy the two of them are talking about who Levy's partner should be for the trails.

"Lucy do you think that I should pair up with Gajeel for the trails? I mean I'm more used to working with Jet and Droy then him so wouldn't it be better to work with one of them?" Said Levy as Lucy looked like see was thinking about it.

"Well it's true you're more used to working with Jet and Droy so your teamwork would be better, but if you had to fight or something like that Gajeel would be the better choice." Said Lucy as she looked at the options in front of her.

"But who I choose?" Asked Levy but before Lucy could say anything Tony walked over and butted into their conversation.

"Easy take the muscle. You be the brain of the team and have the other person be the muscle." Said Tony as he sat down at the end of the bench. Unfortunately for Lucy Tony's armor was just heavy enough to send the other end of the flying up and with Lucy with it. Lucy then went flying across the guild hall until she felt someone jump up and grab her. When Lucy saw who graded her, she was shocked to see that it was Loke.

"I leave you alone for a little while and this happens. But don't worry I'm here now to take you away from this place." Said Loke as he carried Lucy bridal style ready to leave the guild, only to be stop by Tony with Levy following him.

"You now those are some good lines, but speaking from experience you're more than likely going to get slapped for doing it this way." Said Tony as he walks up to Lucy and Loke.

"You must be Tony a.k.a Ironman. Crux told me about you and the deal you made with Lucy. I'm glad that there was someone there for her when she needed help." Said Loke as he put Lucy down and offered his hand to Tony witch tony took. Meanwhile Levy walked over to Lucy to make sure if she was ok.

"Lucy are you ok? That was some flight that you took." Said Levy as Lucy was getting her bearings.

"Yeah I'm fine Levy." Said Lucy as she turned her attention to Loke.

"So Loke why are you here anyway?" Asked Lucy curiously as to why Loke was in the human world and not the celestial spirt world.

"Well I'm gray's partner for the trails. I was just talking to him when I heard your cries for help. How about you come join us." Said Loke as he started to head back to where Gray was. Lucy, Levy and Tony decided they might as well head over as say hi to Gray and followed Loke. When they got to Gray table they saw that Elfman and Lisanna were sitting with Gray and that Juvia was hiding behind a pole watching them.

"Hey Guys look who I found." Said Loke as he sat down with Gray and Elfman. Lucy was about to sit down with Lisanna, but stop before turning to Tony.

"Tony you sit down first." Said Lucy not wanting to go flying again. Tony grumbled something that no one could hear before he sat down in the middle of the bench and Lucy sat down herself.

"Hey Lucy, Levy, Tony." Said Gray as he greeted the three of them as they sat down.

"Hey Gray congratulations on being chosen for the S-class trails as well as you Elfman." Said Lucy.

"Of course only real men are chosen for this sort of thing." Said Elfman as he raised his fist into the air, as the others sweat dropped at what he said.

"So have you guy picked your partners yet?" Asked Levy still wondering who her partner should be and hoping knowing who others are going with might help her choose.

"Well I'm partnering up Loke here. We promised each other that we would do this last year." Said Gray as Loke gave him a thumps-up.

"I'm partnering up with Juvia." Said Lisanna as they heard Juvia say something about 'wanting to gray's partner'.

"What about you Elfman, who's your partner?" Asked Lucy causing Elfman to look away and mumble something no one could hear.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that." Said Lucy causing Elfman to turn her way with a blush on his face.

"I said Evergreen." Yelled Elfman causing the other to look at him with surprise, expect for Tony who had no idea who they were talking about.

"Lucy who is Evergreen?" Asked Tony not liking being left out of things.

"That's Evergreen over there at that table." Said Lucy as she pointed in Evergreen direction. When Tony saw who she was pointing at he couldn't help but laugh.

"You mean to tell me that girl over there, who could be a great super model form where I come from is partners with this guy over here?" Asked Tony as the other shocked their head yes, causing him to laugh even more.

"Talk about your beauty and the beast type deal." Said Tony Laughing even more causing Elfman face to get even redder.

"So Tony why are you not in that DISK thing." Asked Lisanna trying to get attention away from her brother, but latter she so going to Mirajane about this. After all this could lead to somewhere with these two and they should watch and see.

"Oh where just seeing how long I can be out of my DISK for. After all we don't want me to go back in the middle of a fight." Said Tony not going into much detail.

"So how long has it been now?" asked Levy curious on how their test is going.

"It has been one hour 2 minutes 46 seconds." Said JARVIS causing everyone at the table to jump at the unseen person.

"Guy relax that was JARVIS, he helps run Tony's suit." Said Lucy as the other calmed down a little bit, but were still on edge.

"Hey didn't you get someone new? I heard people saying they saw you with a green man sitting one you head the other day?" Asked Gray wondering about the rumor he heard.

"Oh you mean Hulk" Said Lucy as the others look at her with interest about this new hero.

"What's hulk like?" Asked Levy curiously.

"Well he strong, not so bright and if you say the wrong thing it's like setting off a bomb. But if you're his friend you got a great ally and if you're his enemy well nice knowing you." Said Tony as he thought back to the adventures he had with Hulk.

"So can you bring his out? I would love to meet him." Said Elfman wanting to test his strength against Hulk's.

"Sure. I do want to know how long I can have two heroes out for." Said Lucy as she got Hulk's DISK out, but before she could do anything Tony placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy we don't know the strain that smashing two heroes will have on you. So if it's too much for you call one of us back." Said Tony as he laid some rules down for Lucy.

"Got it, **Hulk D-smash**. Cried Lucy as Light filled the guild as Hulk entered the scene.

To say the guild was surprised would be an understatement. When people first saw the hulk some fell of their seat from the shock, while others took a step back. Hulk seeing the looks on their faces knew that they would scream and run while yelling monster. But what happened shocked Hulk they started to complement him.

"Wow he looks strong."

"He looks like he could lift the guild hall up."

"He's a man among men." Said Elfman as others said other things about Hulk. Hulk not use to this looked over to Tony.

"Where are we?" Asked Hulk trying to get over the shock of people not running from him.

"We're in the guild known as Fairy Tail and it looks like you got fans Hulk." Said Tony but before he could saw anything else he was cut off by a cry from Gray.

"Lucy as you ok?!" Yelled Gray as he ran over to a near collapsed Lucy.

"I'm fine, just a little weak is all." Said Lucy as Gray and Levy help him to her seat.

"What happened?" Asked Lisanna she checked Lucy over.

"I guess bring out hulk took more than I thought it would." Said Lucy as she tried to regain herself.

"Well better to know this now then latter." Said Tony as he and Hulk look at her with worry.

"I'll be fine in a bit, don't worry." Said Lucy as she looked a little better.

"Well then Hulk I hear you're strong how about you prove it." Said Elfman as he placed his arm on the table for an arm wrestle.

"Your funeral." Grinned Hulk as he grabbed Elfman arm as they started their match.

"So how will win?" Asked Loke as Elfman tried to move Hulk's arm with little success.

"That's easy Hulk." Said Tony as Hulk decided to end it as he moved his arm and sent Elfman flying right in to Evergreen. When the two got their bearing again they saw that Evergreen was lying on Elfman Chest and Elfman had his arms wrapped around her. The guild got a few laughs out of the sight as the two quickly got away from each other with blushes on their faces. Meanwhile back at the table the other were amazed at what they just saw.

"Amazing I never seen anyone do that to Elfman before." Said Gray as hulk just grinned.

"Of course I'm the strongest there is." Said Hulk as the guild doors slammed opened and Nastu and Happy entered.

"Hahaha the S-class trail will be a piece of cake, after all I'm the strongest one there is." Said Nastu as Hulk heard what he said and looked over at Nastu with a frown on his face.

"Aye sir." Said happy as he floated around Nastu. "No one here is as strong as you are."

Unfortunately for the two of them Hulk heard what they said, and if there is one thing hulk hates the most is when people call me weak. Not wanting to let this go he started to walk over to Nastu and Happy. The others seeing Hulk walk away were wondering where he was going all but Tony who saw Hulks face known it could be only one thing.

"Lucy you need to put Hulk back in his DISK" Said tony only to see that Lucy had fallen asleep from all the magic she used.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gray.

"Someone pissed off Hulk and when that happens lots of things tend to break. So we either try to stop Hulk or we wake Lucy up and see puts him back in the DISK." Said Tony as the others started to realize the danger they could be facing.

"Leave it to Juvia." Said Juvia as she turned her arm into water splashing Lucy in the face with it. When the water hit her all that happened was her mumbling something in her sleep and turning over. Getting worried the other were about to try Gray's ice magic when Hulk reached Nastu.

"Did you say you're the strongest?" Asked Hulk as he stared Nastu right in the eye waiting for an answer. As this was happening the rest of the Guild Looked on wondering what was going to happen between the two.

"Yeah I did." Said Nastu not scared by Hulk one bit.

"Hulk the strongest one there is!" Roared Hulk as he punched Nastu out of the building before following him out. Seeing this, the rest of the guild started to fill out wanting to watch the fight between the two. Meanwhile Makarov just let a sigh out watching this.

"At least they took the fight outside." Said Makarov as he joined the others outside.

Meanwhile outside Nastu just recovered from the punch and saw Hulk walking over to him cracking his knuckles as he got closer to him. Not wanting to be outdone by him he Lit he fist on fire.

"I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong person to fight." Said Nastu as he lifted his fist in Hulk's direction.

"Then prove it." Said Hulk as he charged at Nastu

"Fine then. **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**." Cried nastu as he punched Hulk with his fist only to see that it had no effect on him. Nastu was shocked by this for a second he then switched attacks.

"**Fire dragon Claw**" Yelled Nastu as his feet light on fire as he kicked Hulk in the face. The blow made Hulks face go back as Nastu jumped back a bit. Seeing that Hulk was doing nothing he thought he won.

"Is that all? I was expecting something more." Laughed Nastu only to stop when he heard people gasp and as he look over at hulk he saw him looking fine like the attack never hit him. Nastu was sweating a bit from this. Two of this attacks that hit their target and they did nothing to him. Nastu then got worried when Hulk smiled at him.

"Nastu you need to run!" Yelled Tony from the crowd as people looked over at him for answers. "All you're doing is making him mad and the angrier Hulk gets the stronger he gets."

That caused all the members to gasp in fear with what Tony just said. After all how do you beat someone who gets stronger the angrier they get. Everyone took a step back away from the fight not wanting to get caught in this fight. Meanwhile Nastu had a huge grin on his face as he charged at Hulk.

"I'm all fired up" cried Nastu as he swung his fist at Hulk, but this time Hulk grabbed his fist and tossed him up in the air. When he came back down Hulk punched in in the chest, luckily for Nastu he was able to cover his chest so the blow wasn't too bad.

"**Fire Dragon Roar**" Cried Nastu as he fired his signature attack at Hulk. Hulk then clapped his hands together causing a shock wave to fly out form it, heading towards Nastu attack. When the two attacks meet Hulk's thunder clap dispersed Nastu's flame and still went towards Nastu knocking him off his feet. Nastu then jumped to his feet a little battered from the hit.

"**Fire dragon King's demolition Fist**" Yelled Nastu as he charged at Hulk with one of his more powerful techniques. Hulk just stood there and when Nastu attack hit him it causes a huge explosion knocking some people off their feet. When the dust settled everyone was shocked at what they saw. Standing there with some smoke on him was Hulk and he was holding Nastu by his leg. He then brought Nastu up to his face. When Nastu saw the frown on his face all he could do was chuckle a little. The next thing that happened was hulk swinging Nastu left and right, slamming him on the ground as he went. When the assault ended Nastu was laying on the ground groaning as Hulk walk pass him, before turning around to look at him.

"Weakling." Was all Hulk said as he walked back to Guild hall as all members were watching on in awe. But before anyone could say or do anything both Hulk and Tony were surrounded by light before they disappeared from sight. No one said anything after seeing the Hulk's exit, but where all soon brought out of their thoughts when they heard Nastu groaning in the creator the hulk made.

"Hang on Nastu I'll heal you!" said Wendy as she ran over to Nastu as she started to use her magic to heal him. Meanwhile master Makarov was thinking about the fight he just witnessed.

'Hulk has so much raw power at his disposal that Nastu didn't even stand a chance against him. And tony has such a great mind he could probably build anything he wanted or needed.' Thought Makarov as he walked back into the guild hall and saw Lucy sleeping at a table with both Hulk's and Tony's DISK's near her on the table. 'Lucy you have gained amazing allies' Makarov then turned his attention over to Erza.

"Erza I need you to help me with something." Said Makarov causing Erza to stand to attention.

"Ok course master." Said Erza.

**Later that night**

It was already dark out when Lucy finally woke up after having used so much of her magic after smashing Hulk's DISK. The last thing she remembered was Hulk tossing Elfman into Evergreen in the arm wrestle, but everything else after that was a blank.

"I see you have woken up." Someone said causing Lucy to look at who said it. Turning her head she saw both Erza and Makarov sitting down waiting for here to wake up. She then realized that she was in her bed at her place.

"Master, Erza what are you two doing here?" Asked Lucy trying to figure out what was happening.

"Master asked me to bring you here after Nastu and Hulk's fight." Replied Erza making Lucy's eyes widen from what she heard.

"Is Nastu ok? Hulk is really strong and doesn't know when to hold back some times." Said Lucy as she got out of bed and sat down with the others.

"He's fine, Wendy is talking care of him." Said Makarov before he turned to Erza. "Erza you can head home now. I need to talk to Lucy in private."

Erza was about to protest, but one look from Makarov told her that it was important and that she should leave. Erza then said her good-byes and left.

"Master what's going on?" asked Lucy getting a little worried.

"Before I begin I need you to bring out Tony and Hulk." Said Makarov as he handed Lucy their DISKs. Soon Tony and Hulk were standing on the table in their projection forms.

"So what did you want to talk about" Asked Tony wondering what this was about.

"As you know I was going to tell the council what happened on your last job, but they laughed at me saying that you were making things up. So I went to my inside man on the council and he told me something different." Said Makarov causing the three to look him with more interest. Lucy was also wondering how the master got an inside man in the council, but decide to ask him latter.

"What did he tell you?" Asked Tony.

"He told me about other reports of weird incidents that have happened throughout Fiore. Such as one report saying that a fishing town was being attacked by some sort of shark creature, another was four men wearing weird clothes and weapons that were attacking and stealing everything they could get their hands on, and lastly was a green monster just wreaking towns for no reason." Said Makarov causing the hero's to realize who he was talking about.

"Then I guess the other villains are here then." Said Tony causing the other to worry.

"The good news is that they all stopped a little while ago, so stopping that one at Cliffside caused the other to go back to where ever they hiding before." Makarov put a piece of paper on the table.

"What's this master?" Asked Lucy as she took the paper.

"That has the name of my contact and how to reach him. I'm putting a lot of faith in you, so only use it for emergencies." Said Makarov as he gave Lucy a glare that even made Hulk take a step back form.

"Of course master, but why are you giving this to me?" Asked Lucy as Makarov smiled at her.

"I have the feeling that you will need all the allies you're going to need in future and I wouldn't be around all the time to help you out. Have a good night Lucy, also don't worry about Nastu he'll be up and about by tomorrow." Said Makarov as he left Lucy house. Once he left Lucy put the paper Makarov gave her in the secure box so she wouldn't lose it. She then turned to Tony and Hulk.

"So we know now that there are various villains on the loose and we have no way to find out where they are hiding. So what do we do." Asked Lucy a she sat down on her chair. Hulk and Tony just looked at each other before looking at Lucy.

"Easy we take things one thing at a time. There no point in running around when we have no idea where to go." Said Tony as Hulk nodded his head as Tony got a hard look on his face. "And at the same time we re-assemble the Avengers!"

**Preview**

**As Lucy and co. take a projection job, will they have bitten off more than they could chew when a famous thief attacks them. And to make matters worse Lucy loses all her DISKs. How will she survive this fight?**

**Next time: the ghost robber**

I hope everyone enjoyed the fight between Hulk and Nastu. And if people are wondering why the fight was so one-sided it so that Nastu will have someone else to try to get stronger then and surpass. So can anyone guess who the villains the Makarov talked about are?

Also I would like to let everyone one know that the next chapter will take longer to come out. I going to very busy in the coming month so please bear with me. So until then see you all later.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. A lot has happened to me theses last couple of months, so writing was the last time on my mind. So I hope you enjoy this chapter after so long.

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy Tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or spells"**

**The ghost robber**

It was a very busy at Magnolia train station, with people coming and going about their business. But at one platform there was a bit of an odd site, one of the trains was being loaded up by soldiers and theses crate looked like they contained medicine, clothes, food and other stuff for people in trouble.

Standing to the side watching everything was Lucy dressed in her normal clothes, but next to her keys was a clip that holds her DISK's. Today Lucy took an easy mission of guarding a supply train that was heading to help out an area that just had a terrible earthquake that nearly destroyed a nearby town.

"So tell me again why are we doing this job again Lucy?" Asked Tony as he leaned against Lucy neck in his projection form.

"As I told you before Tony, after that last mission that we went one I need an easy job. Also this is for a good cause or do you not care about the people that need theses supplies." Said Lucy as Tony got a worried Look on his face.

"Of course I care, it's just we don't know when our enemies will strike next. So our best move is to gather up the Avengers." Defended Tony as Hulk who was sitting on Lucy's head with his head in his right hand looked down at him.

"How are we to find them?" Asked Hulk as Tony started to look panicked.

"Listen Tony we can't run around hoping we get lucky looking for your friends. The best thing we can do is wait and see what Crux comes up with, unless you have something that can help us." Said Lucy as Tony thought for a minute.

"I have some ideas, but they will take some time." Said Tony as one of the guards for the train came up to Lucy and Co.

"Hello there you must be the mage form Fairy Tail." Said the guard as Lucy just shook her head.

"Yes I am." Replied Lucy as the guard started to walk over to the train as he motioned Lucy to follow him. Lucy then quickly ran up to him as they walked to the train.

"You see we need all the help we can get here. It's not common knowledge, but this is the third train we are sending out to give relief supplies to an area that was hit hard by an earthquake. Each time the train was on time, but when we opened up the cargo there was nothing there." Said the guard as Lucy and Co. took in everything that he said.

"Do you have any idea how it's happening?" Asked Lucy trying to figure things out.

"No, but we assume that the thieves board the train with magic when it goes through the mountain area that the train passes through. It's the only time that the train slows down." Said the guard as they stopped at the train.

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Tony as the guard looked at him for a moment before thinking it was some sort of new magic.

"We have serval guards in each train car guarding the goods. Your job is to guard this car it's just basic trades and goods so you should have no problem." Said the guard as he walked away.

"Well let's get this show on the road then." Said Tony causing Hulk to groan at Tony's bad joke. As Lucy and Co. boarded the train Lucy started look for somewhere to sit down as Tony and Hulk hopped down onto a nearby create. As Lucy sat down she reached into her bag and grabbed her writing supplies, hoping that something would come to her on this trip.

"What's that?" Asked Hulk as he saw Lucy take out a stake of papers and a pen while placing them on her lap.

"Oh, this? I'm also a writer, so I was hoping that I could get inspiration while on this trip." Replied Lucy as she got her pen ready. While it might not look like it Hulk still had some of Banners hobbies like reading, so hearing that Lucy writes got him curious.

"How many books have you written?" asked Hulk causing Lucy to scratch her head as she gave a small laugh.

"Um I haven't published anything yet, I'm still starting out." Said Lucy as she gave another chuckle. Hulk just look at her and then got an idea.

"How about you write my story then?" Asked Hulk surprising both Lucy and Tony with his idea.

"Why me? I mean aren't you a hero, so hasn't someone already written your story?" Asked Lucy as Hulk lowered his head causing Tony to answer for him.

"You see Lucy back home Hulk was and sometimes still is seen as a monster, but the other day at the guild people didn't see him and run away in fear." Said Tony as Lucy looked over at Hulk's projection. She couldn't even think how he would feel knowing that where ever he went people would scream and run away from him. Making up her mind she started shifting where she sat so she could see Hulk better.

"So where do we begin?" Asked Lucy causing the Hulk to look up and for a second he was smiling before he stopped and started to tell her when he was Bruce Banner.

**2 Hours Latter**

As the train was heading to its destination Hulk told his story to Lucy who was writing everything down and was making notes here and there on how to improve on things. Meanwhile Tony who was sitting nearby was adding his point of view here and there to help out, but he also he was planning on have Lucy write his story and was thinking on how to tell it her. He wasn't about to let Hulk get all the spotlight. As Hulk was taking one of the soldier came into the car causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"Just letting you know we're nearing the area where we think all the robberies have taken place. So stay on guard." Said the guard as he walked through the car to the next one. As he left Lucy put her papers and pen back into her bag as she got up.

"So any idea what we should be watching out for?" Asked Lucy causing both Hulk and Tony to look at her confused.

"You mean you have no idea what to watch out for!" Said Tony shocked at what he just heard.

"Well you two have the experience, so I thought you would know better than me" countered Lucy as she started to walk over to them so they could jump up onto her.

"Hey our specialties mostly involve fighting not sneaking around. If you want a spy get the Black widow." Said Tony as he and Hulk got on Lucy shoulder and head respectfully.

"Black widow who's that? Asked Lucy but before tony could say anything they heard a noise coming from outside the train car. Not wanting to be caught off guard Lucy slowly went over to the door and slowly opened the door to get a look outside. What Lucy saw was the guard for earlier laying on the ground. Worried Lucy went over to his side and checked to see if he was still alive.

"How is he?" Asked Tony wanting to know what's happening.

"He's just unconscious." Said Lucy as she got back up, but before anything one else could say anything else they heard some sounds coming from the train car they were just in. Taking a peak in the room Lucy saw a man wearing a black suit with six pockets on his chest and two pockets on each leg. He also is wearing a black mask with goggles on to cover his head. Currently he's was walking around the train car looking through all the creates and putting different things in to his pockets as he going.

Meanwhile Lucy is watching him through a crack in the door with Tony watching as well, but the Hulk couldn't see anything from how the two were positioned.

"We should go get the other guards." Suggested Lucy as she watched the person going through the boxes and grabbing whatever he wanted.

"No by the time we get them he could be long gone, we need to stop him here and now." Said Tony as Hulk was trying to see what the two of them were seeing.

"But we don't know what he can do, we should get help and over power him." Replied Lucy but as she and Tony were talking Hulk was getting more and more annoyed since he couldn't see until he snapped.

"LET ME SEE!" Yelled shocking both Lucy and Tony at the outburst, but when they regain their wits they quickly looked back into the car. What they saw scared them, the man was no longer in there the other door was opened. But before any of them could do something they heard a voice behind them.

"I wonder what these are?" Said a mysterious voice, causing the three to turn to look behind. Standing there was the thief and in his hands were Tony's and Hulks DISK's.

"No matter I'll find someone to sell them too." Said the thief before he kicked Lucy into the car forcing Hulk and Tony's projection to disappear.

"Who are you?" demanded Lucy as she got up and grabbed her whip. The thief just walked into the car and looked at her. He then started to walk around the car while staring at her.

"I'm called many things the shadow, the mysterious thief." Said the thief before he stopped and looked at Lucy while titling his heads to the side. "But my favorite is the ghost robber. After all you're the first one to see me in a very long time so many I should enjoy myself a little." And as soon he said that he disappeared and Lucy felt someone touching her hair. Jumping away Lucy turned and saw the he was behind her, but before she could do anything he was in front of her.

"You think you can beat me? I've taken out legions of guards, knights and mages. What do you think you can do?" Said the ghost robber as the hit Lucy sending into a crate, smashing it from Lucy's fall. But before he could anything Lucy swung her whip at him hitting him and sending him back.

"You might have taken down mages before but I'm one of a kind type mage." Said Lucy as she got up and swung her whip again. This time however the ghost robber moved out of the way and reappeared beside Lucy as he punched her sending her into another crate, sending the crates contents everywhere.

"Give u,p girl my speed magic makes me untouchable." Said the ghost robber as he pulled a sword out of his chest pocket as he started to walk over to Lucy. "It's time to end this game."

Meanwhile Lucy was regaining here bearings knowing that the ghost robber would be on her any second. Looking up she saw that the ghost robber was walking over to her with a sword, knowing that she had to act fast she looked for her whip, but what she saw shocked her. Lying beside her was a yellow DISK, grabbing it fast she saw a picture of a woman with wings coming out of her back. After what Tony told her about the Avengers Lucy knew that this was Wasp's DISK. Acting fast Lucy got up with the DISK in hand and looked at the ghost robber.

"This game isn't over yet, I still have one more trick to use." Said Lucy as she got ready to smash the DISK as she put her magic into it. "**Wasp d-smash**" Cried Lucy as light filled the car and when it died down standing in front of Lucy was a women with short brown hair with a white streak in it wearing a black dress with yellow patches on it with legging that went up to mid-thigh. She was wearing gloves that went up to her upper arm and was wearing diamond shape earrings.

"What where am I?" Asked Wasp as she looked around the train car confused. Meanwhile the ghost robber stopped at seeing this women appearing out of nowhere, while Lucy quickly got into action.

"Listen Wasp I known your confused, but this guy has both Tony's and Hulk's DISKs. You got to help me get them back." Said Lucy as Wasp looked at her before looking over to the ghost robber.

"What Tony, Hulk? What's going on here?" Asked Wasp as the ghost robber got over his shock and charged at her. When swung his sword at her to his shock she shrunk down and avoid the swing.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Wasp as wings appeared on her back as she started to fly around the ghost robber confusing him.

"**Wasp sting**" Cried Wasp as energy bolt launched from her hands hitting him all over causing him to drop the sword he was holding. With each hit it felt like he was getting stung by a real wasp until he had to drop to one knee while covering his face. When Wasp saw this she stopped her assault as flew in front of Lucy face who was awestruck at what Wasp did.

"Now then can you tell me what's going on here? I mean one minute I was fighting Loki with the Avengers, the next I was in the DISK, now I'm in a train car?" Asked Wasp as Lucy got ready to give the quick version of what happened only to see that the ghost robber got back up and charged at Wasp. Unable to warn here the ghost robber grabbed Wasp in his hand as squeezed her.

"That's it! Make one move and this… thing dies!" Yelled the ghost robber as Lucy tensed up not sure what to do. Luckily for her Wasp knew what to do and started to return to her original size, breaking out of his grasp and throwing him back as Wasp turn around and punched him in the face knocking him out cold while breaking a lens on his goggles. Lucy was in shock as how easily Wasp handled the situation as she turned around flipping some hair behind her ear.

"That was amazing!" Said Lucy as she couldn't believe how easy she took care of the ghost robber.

"Oh, that? It was nothing. But now what were you talking about with Tony and Hulk?" Asked Wasp as Lucy gasp as she forgot about them as she rushed over the unconscious thief, looking through his pockets for the DISK's he took. When she found them she pulled them out and turned their projections back on.

"Lucy what happened?" Cried Tony as he looked around trying to figure out what happened.

"Hi Tony, could you explain what's going on here?" Asked Wasp shocking both Tony and Hulk seeing Wasp just standing there.

"Janet! What's going on here?" Demanded Tony as Lucy filled him in on what happened during the fight.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Janet DISK was on this train the whole time!?" Said Tony as Janet shock her head while Lucy look confused.

"Tony who's Janet?" Asked Lucy.

"I am, my name is Janet Van Dyne or Wasp, nice to meet you." Said Janet as she held out her hand for Lucy to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Janet my name is Lucy Heartfilia." Said Lucy as she took Janet hand and shook it.

"Now then Tony can you tell me what's going on here." Said Janet wondering what's going on.

"Oh course I'll explain, but first maybe we should tie this guy up first, before he wakes up." Said Tony as he looked over to the unconscious thief.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Agreed Lucy as she looked for some rope to tie the ghost robber up with. Meanwhile Tony told Janet everything he knew about them ending up in earthland and how the villains are here making trouble.

"So Tony what do we do?" Asked Janet as Lucy finished tying up the ghost robber.

"That is the question." Said Tony as Lucy joined up with them.

**1 Hour Later**

After the train finally arrived at its destination, the guards escorted the ghost robber off the train in cuffs. Lucy was standing nearby watching with the avengers in their projection forms watching him being taken away. When the ghost robber saw Lucy he stopped and looked at her.

"Don't think this is over girl when I get out, and I will, I'll be coming for you." Said the ghost robber as the guard pushed him forward. Meanwhile Lucy looked terrified while Tony had a smirk on his face.

"Looks like someone just got their own villain" Joked Tony causing Lucy to shake at that.

"My own Villain, you're joking right." Lucy said shakily hoping he was joking.

"Nope I've seen it before. The threat, the glare, he even stopped to look at you. Yep, you got yourself a villain there." Said Tony causing Lucy to cry at hearing that.

"But I don't want my own villain!" Cried Lucy causing the other to laugh at that. But before they could continue one of the guard came up to Lucy carrying a bag.

"Miss Lucy I would like to thank you for your good work on this mission. Looks like hiring a mage was just what we needed after all." Said the guard as he presented the bag he was carrying to Lucy.

"Inside is your pay, plus extra for catching the thief. Have a good day." Said the guard as he handed the bag to Lucy and walked away.

"So how much extra did we get?" Asked Tony causing Lucy look his way.

"What do you me 'we'? Me and Janet did all the work, so it's our extra." Said Lucy causing Tony to pout as Lucy Looked inside the bag and gasping when she saw how much was in there.

"So how much?" Asked Hulk trying to get a look inside the bag.

"It's twice the pay for the job." Gasped Lucy as she though how she didn't need to worry about her rent this month, while Tony looked surprised at this. Meanwhile Janet was looking in the bag and saw something else in there.

"Hey there's something else in the bag." Said Janet causing Lucy to reach in and grab what Janet saw. When Lucy pulled her hand out it was a piece of paper that was folded.

"It looks like a note what does it say Lucy." Asked Tony as the other looked at the note wondering what it said.

"It says 'Thank you for catching this man. You helped many people with this one deed. You are a true hero today.'" Said Lucy as she was speechless form what the note said.

"It's right." Said Hulk making Lucy look at him confused.

"What do you mean Hulk?" Asked Lucy confused, wondering what he meant.

"You could have ran, but you stayed and fought even when you were at a disadvantage. That's what a hero does." Said Hulk making Lucy blush at the complement.

"So what now?" Asked Janet wondering what they were going to do next.

"For now let's head back to the guild." Said Lucy as she got her bags and started to head to the ticket booth for a ride back to Magnolia.

**Unknown location**

While Lucy and the avengers were celebrating a job well done, in another part of the world there was a meeting going on, on what looked to be a tropical island of some sort. There were four people in the meeting; one was sitting on a rock sitting while the other three were standing before him.

"We need to stop the avengers before they become a problem." Said one of the standing people who sounded male, while the other two agreed with them.

"He's right if we strike now while their weak we can finish them off for good. Said another one who was also male.

"If we don't they will become a problem in the future for us." Said the last one who was the only female in the group. Meanwhile the one sitting on the rock just sat there not really caring, until he got up and looked at them.

"If I do let you go how will you get the Avengers?" Asked their leader and the female of the group came up.

"Don't worry we have a plan to make them come to us." Said the female as the other two shock their heads. Hearing this there leader thought about it before giving them he answer.

"Very well you can go, but fail me and M.O.D.A.K punishment will look light compared to yours." He said causing the other to shiver at the thought, before running off. Meanwhile the leader sat down on his rock and look up to the sky.

'I wonder who's smashing their DISK's, is she anything like Nastu? Guess I'll find out one day.' He thought before going to sleep.

**Preview**

**After hearing what happened to the mages at the S-class trails Lucy lose her confidence and when her newest hero shakes her resolve what will she do when she and the others fall into a trap lay by villains.**

**Next time resolve**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry about taking so long to get this one out, but I'll try to get the next one out faster. Until then.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or spells"**

**Chapter 7: Resolve**

**Magnolia**

It's been two weeks since Lucy had found Janet's DISK and in that time the two of them had become good friends, finding out that the two of them liked to shop and are willing to help others whenever they can. Today the two of them are walking around the Magnolia street market looking at what they have to offer. Meanwhile Tony and Hulk were at the lab they took from M.O.D.O.K. working on something that Lucy could not understand for the life of her. Though it was more of Tony working on something and Hulk trying not to be bored. Meanwhile Lucy and Janet were walking around with Janet in her projection form, but Lucy looked like she wasn't even there. Her thought kept going back to the other day at the guild and what she learned there, but before she could think about it anymore Janet broke her out of her thoughts.

"Lucy what do you think about this necklace here?" asked Janet causing Lucy to shake her head and look around a little bit before answering her.

"It looks nice." Lied Lucy having no idea where the necklace was, but Janet caught her as she gave Lucy a look.

"Lucy there is no necklace." Said Janet as she jumped onto a nearby stand to look at her better as she continued. "Lucy is this about what happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine Janet you're worrying too much." Replied Lucy as she tried to wave her off, but she wouldn't have it.

"Lucy we're all worried about you. You haven't been the same since you heard the news about your friends." Said Janet as Lucy thought back to what happened yesterday at the guild.

**Flashback**

It was a normal loud day at Fairy Tail with everyone having a good time even with so many members away on the S-class trails. But today there was a different reason for everyone to be there, Macao called in everyone, who were in town, to tell them something very important and everyone was wondering what it was.

"So Bisca, any idea what Macao wanted to talk about?" Asked Lucy as she and the avengers where sitting at the table with her and Alzack in projection form.

"No and the way he said he wanted everyone here worries me a little." Replied Bisca as everyone thought what it could be that Macao wanted to tell them. Luckily they didn't have to wait long as Marco walked onto the stage for everyone to see.

"Thank you all for coming. What I'm about to tell you is hard to hear but you must listen to what I have to say." Said Macao with a mixture of regret and sadness making everyone confused as to what he wants to tell them.

"We just learnt that Tenrou Island has vanished. We don't know what happened, but right now we are going to send a recuse party to look for survivors and other guilds are going to do the same thing. I know that it's hard to hear but everyone on the island could be dead. I'm sorry you all have to hear this." Said Macao as he left the stage as the guild was quiet and soon people were crying, muttering to themselves and others in shock. Meanwhile Lucy, Bisca and Alzack were each excessing themselves differently. Bisca was crying into Alzack chest while was stroking her head muttering that it would be ok, while Lucy was just sitting there in shock thinking about all the crazy adventures she and team Nastu went on and how they always came back. While the guild was grieving the Avengers were quite not sure what to say, they all know what it feels like to lose people that they care about and are unsure what they can say to them. But everyone knew one thing for sure and that was, tough times were ahead of them.

**Present**

Lucy knew that Janet was trying to help her, but after so many life and death situations with team Nastu it was going to be hard to get over this, and there's the chance she might not even be able to get over it. But before she could say anything to Janet she saw something on one of the merchants table that surprised her. Laying there with other accessories was a blue DISK. Not wanting to let it go Lucy rushed over with Janet trying to follow her the best she could.

"Lucy wait up." Yelled Janet as she finally caught up with her, she what caused Lucy to run like she did. Laying there on the table was a DISK with a man wearing a helmet with an 'A' on it and has a star on his chest. Janet knew that this was Captain America DISK, meanwhile Lucy was taking to the merchant about the DISK.

"Excuse me sir where did you find this." Asked Lucy as she pointed to the DISK on the table, causing the merchant to think about it.

"Hum, if I remember correctly I found it on the road heading here and thought that I could sell it." Replied the merchant as Lucy picked up the DISK.

"How much?" Asked Lucy.

"100 jewels." Said the merchant making Lucy look on in shock before making herself look more sexy.

"How much?" Asked Lucy again as she winked at the merchant causing him the blush.

"50 jewels." Said the merchant with a far of look on his face.

"Deal" Said Lucy as she handed him his money and took the DISK before he got out of his dreamlike state.

"You know that wasn't very nice Lucy." Said Janet with a frown on her face, as she and Lucy left the market and headed to the lab to get the boys.

"Hey I saved 50 jewels so I see it as a win win." Defended Lucy as the two walked away.

**Later that night at Lucy's place**

Sitting at her table Lucy had all the Avengers out in their projections along with Captain America. The Captain was wearing a blue suit with red at the stomach and wrists. He had shoulder pad on and was wearing red boots. He also was wearing a belt on with pockets on each side.

"Cap it's good to see you again." Said Tony as he and cap shock hands.

"So what happened since our battle with Loki, because this doesn't look like the battlefield we were on?" Asked Cap as he looked around before he sees Lucy sitting there.

"Also who is this?" Asked Cap causing Lucy to put on a smile as she greeted him.

"Hi there my name is Lucy Heartfilia." Said Lucy as cap eyed her, before facing Tony.

"Tony what has happened here so far." Commanded Cap as Tony just sighed.

"You know you could ask a little nicer you know. But here's what happened since I meet up with Lucy." Said Tony as he told Cap about meeting Lucy and finding out they're in another world. He also told him that their villains have ended up here as well. With everything that Cap learned he just shook his head to confirm that he understood everything. He then turned over to Lucy with a critical eye.

"Miss Heartfilia you have my thanks for helping my friends, but I need to know if you will continue to help us." Said Cap causing the others to become shocked at what he just said.

"What do you mean? I helped Tony and Hulk fight M.O.D.A.K that one time!" Defended Lucy as Cap just kept his gaze on her.

"Yes that is true but you barely made it out of that situation. What about the next time? The enemy didn't know about us, but by now M.O.D.A.K would have told them about us and about you. So I ask again are you willing to risk your life with us." Said Cap as Lucy was about to reply she stop thinking about what happened with her friends and how now everything now seemed so much more real. She didn't know what to say because in the past whenever she was in real trouble her friends would appear at the right time and help her out. Could she truly help Tony and the others or would she just be a hindrance to them. After thinking about it she replied to Cap.

"I don't know." Was all Lucy said before she got up and left the room. When Lucy was gone the other Avengers just looked at Cap wanting answers.

"What was that Steve?" Demanded Tony as he and Janet walked over to Steve.

"Yeah that was something Tony would say. Your more of the 'you can do it type'." Said Janet as Hulk just silently agreed with her.

"Yeah that what I would do." Said Tony before he realised what he just said and looked at Janet. "Hey what does that mean?!" Said Tony causing Janet to giggle at him.

"I said what I said because I could see the doubt in her eyes and want to make sure we can trust her." Defended Steve as Hulk walked up to him till he was in front of him.

"She just lost her best friends. Oh course she's having doubts right now." Said Hulk as Steve looked at the door that Lucy just left through, before looking back to the others.

"We've all lost someone and it's when we loss someone that's when it either make us or breaks us. I just want to make sure we can depend on her." Said Steve as the others thought about their own losses and how they dealt with them.

**Next day Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The next day Lucy decided to head back to the guild hoping that the mood was better. When she entered the guild she saw that it wasn't that full and it was very quiet. Lucy decided to walk over to the bar and grabbed a seat. She was about to ask Mirajane for a drink before she remembered that she was no longer here. As she thought about Mira she failed to see a young girl wearing a green dress and who had purple hair with a green bow in it come up to her.

"Is there something I could help you with Lucy?" Asked the girl bring Lucy out of her thoughts. Lucy then looked at the girl trying to remember who she was.

"Your Kinana right? The new girl who started working at the bar." Said Lucy as Kinana just smiled at her.

"That's right and your Lucy, the girl people have been talking about." Said Kinana causing Lucy to look surprised at hearing this.

"What do you mean people are talking about me?" Asked Lucy curious what people were saying about her.

"Um let's see some are saying that you're the best mage we have right now others are saying that we need Tony's and Hulk's power right now and some are asking why you didn't go with the others." Replied Kinana as Lucy thought about what she said, before looking at her.

"What do you think Kinana?" Asked Lucy as Kinana put a finger to her chin as she thought about it before she looked at Lucy.

"I think that we are lucky that you're still with us, but for how long is another story since I've heard people are thinking about leaving the guild." Said Kinana shocking Lucy that people were thinking of leaving, but when she thought about it she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or not either. But before Lucy could say anything Kinana spoke up again.

"But either way I'm staying here. After all I could only remember my name and Fairy Tail took me in, this is my home now." Said Kinana causing Lucy to look at her with a new light, as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you Kinana, I needed to hear that." Said Lucy as she walked over to the job board, leaving behind a confused Kinana.

When Lucy reached the board she started to look at the jobs. Some looked easy like escort and guard jobs, while other looked hard such as monster removal. As she looked she then saw an interesting job, it was a job for a celestial mage. Looking closer she saw that it was an old women looking to pass on her two keys, but the shocking part was that they were gold keys.

'Wait she has two gold keys in her possession so why put up a job request for them? And if I go for them can I make a contract with them, since the celestial sort king nulled my other contracts.' Thought Lucy as she debated if she wanted to go for theses keys or not. Finally making up her mind she decided that she would take the job and see what happens.

**Job location **

The next Day Lucy and co. were walking to the house where the old Lady was living so Lucy could get the keys. The house in question was a fair bit away for civilization and was located in an open field. All the avengers, but Captain America where out in projection form with Tony on Lucy right shoulder, Janet on her left and Hulk on Lucy's head.

"So this job is just to pick up some keys?" Said Tony as he looked confused about the whole thing.

"Yes tony. See these are gold keys and are the rarest of all the keys, I used to have nine of them, so I'm heading out to try to gain new ones." Said Lucy as Tony just looked at her with a calculating eye.

"So this woman is just giving them away, just like that." Said Tony making Lucy stop and look at Tony the best she could.

"I know that this sounds weird, but celestial spirt mages are rare so I can understand someone wanting to pass on their keys. But I understand where you're coming from so I'll be careful." Said Lucy as she started to walk again leaving the others to wonder what could happen. Soon they arrived at house and they all wondered if they made a wrong turn somewhere. The reason being was that the house looked like no had lived in it for years and was ready to fall apart at the slightest gust of wind.

"Um, you sure this is the right place Lucy?" Asked Janet as all of them were looking at the house thinking they had the wrong place.

"Yeah, this is the place." Said Lucy as she walked up to the house before knocking on the door.

"Hello! Is there anyone one here?" Asked Lucy wondering if anyone was home.

"Yes dear. Please come inside please." Said an old voice from inside. Everyone just looked at each other before heading into the house. The inside of the house looked just the same as the outside, with everything looking like it could fall apart at any second. Looking around Lucy saw a person sitting in a chair with old clothes on and a cloth covering their head.

"Hi there, my name is Lucy and I'm here about the two gold keys you want to give away." Said Lucy as she had a weird feeling about everything.

"Oh course dear, please come closer." Said the old person as Lucy started to head towards her. As Lucy was walking the old person reached into their sleeve and started to pull something out, Tony saw this and wondered what it was.

"Hey what are you pulling out?" Asked Tony making Lucy stop and look at the old person.

"Oh this, It nothing you need to worry about Ironman." Said the old person shocking all of them since they've never introduced Tony.

"How do you know my name?" Demanded Tony as the old person laughed and pulled out a diamond form their sleeve and tossed it on the ground causing an explosion. When the dust settled the house was destroyed and the old person was standing outside of what was once a house laughing.

"Well that takes care of them." Said the old person as something moved in the rumble. What came out shocked the old person as a grandfather clock came out of the rubble, but this clock had arms, legs and even a face above the clock part. And what shocked the person the most was in the main part was Lucy perfectly safe. Lucy then got out of the clock and turn to face it.

"Thanks you Horologium, you saved us." Said Lucy as turned to look at her attacker.

"It was no problem at all, I will now leave you." Said Horologium as he vanished leaving Lucy to deal with her attacker.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Hulk as the old person just laughed before throwing their clothes away. Standing there was a woman wearing a black body suit with upper body covered in red with two red like horns sticking out her upper arms. She had short red hair and was wearing a pair of googles that were red on the outside and yellow on the inside. When the hero's saw who it was they all got on edge and ready for a fight.

"Careful Lucy, that's Diamondback a villain form our world. She uses diamonds as explosives, so be careful." Said Ironman as Diamondback tossed another diamond at them, but this time she pulled out a whip and hit the diamond causing it to shatter and rain down around Lucy. Seeing this Lucy ran for cover while screaming. When the explosions died down Lucy grabbed Wasp DISK and got ready to smash it.

"**Wasp D-smash**" Cried Lucy as Wasp was brought into the fight and immediately shrunk down and flew at Diamondback. But while Lucy was focused on the fight in front of her, she didn't see something was slithering up behind. Before Lucy even knew what happened a snake tail was curdled up around her and started to crush her. Turning her head behind her, she was able to get a look at her attacker she saw a man that looked like a snake was fused with him. His legs were a snake tail what went up to his back that looked like it was a part of a cobra head and he had a snake head on his head. He had a red chest that had fangs on it the came from his back. And his head had a white jaw line that connected to snake on his back and a black mask with red eyes. This was King Cobra and he had Lucy in a death lock.

"So you're the one who beat M.O.D.A.K, you don't seem that tough." Taunted King Cobra as he squeezed Lucy even harder. Lucy let go a scream of pain, before she pasted out from a lack of air. Wasp heard her scream and looked over at Lucy and saw her in King Cobra tail as he tossed her away like trash.

"Lucy hang on I'm on my way." Yelled Wasp as she tried to get over only to have Diamondback send more diamonds her way, blocking her path to Lucy.

"Now all that's left is you." Said King cobra as he walked over to where Wasp was fighting, but before he could get far he was hit by a **repulsor **blast. Looking over king Cobra saw both Hulk and Ironman standing in front of Lucy who was on the ground regaining her breath.

"Let's see how you like theses odds." Said Ironman as he cracked his knuckles, but before he could do anything something jumped him from behind and attacked his left shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. Seeing this Hulk swung his fist at the attacker, but the attacker jumped off Ironman and landed beside King Cobra.

The attacker had a purple and black bodysuit on with the outer legs and chest purple and the rest black. He had gold boots and arm guards on. He had what look like gold fangs on each shoulder and had on a purple helmet that looked like a fang month that shows the face. This was Cottonmouth and he was grinning at the downed Ironman.

"Tony who are these guys?" Asked Lucy as she and Ironman tried to get up.

"The snake is King cobra, the purple on is Cottonmouth and the girl is Diamondback." Said Ironman as his systems were rebooting, getting ready to fight. Unfortunately Cottonmouth jumped at him knocking them behind Lucy while King cobra legs turned into a tail as he slithered at Hulk. Hulk saw this and swung at him only for King Cobra dodge as tail whipped Hulk in the face making him angry. Meanwhile with Wasp she was dodging all of Diamondback attacks, but couldn't get in close.

Meanwhile Lucy was watching everything around her. She knew she had to do something but she was still out of breath and could barely move. She could see Ironman getting a pounding from Cottonmouth, Hulk was getting angrier with each missed hit, and Wasp was barely hanging in there with all the dodging she was doing. Lucy knew she had to do something, but she didn't know what she could do. It felt just like the situation at Fairy Tail she didn't know what to do, should she stay or go. But then she remembered what Kinana told her about it being her home. Then she thought back all the fun times she had with everyone and all the hard times. She then realized something, that no matter how hard things got, no matter how bleak the situation was Fairy Tail would push on. Remembering this Lucy brought out Cap's DISK and turned on the projector. Cap looked around him and saw the fights going on and then looked over at Lucy.

"Listen Captain, I don't know what I can do, but I know what I need to do and right now I need to save my friends and I need your help in order to do it. So will you help me?" Said Lucy with a look of determination causing Cap to smile at.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I needed to see that in the face of great danger or struggle that you would push on. So let's save everyone." Said Cap as Lucy turn off his projection and used all her strength to stand up and raise Cap's DISK

"**Captain America D-Smash**" Yelled Lucy as she brought the DISKL down and bring Captain America into the fight. Cap looked the same as he did while in projection form, but now he was hold a round shield that was white and blue with a star in the middle of it. Cap then looked over to where Ironman and Cottonmouth were fighting with Cottonmouth on top of Ironman slashing and hacking at him causing spark to fly with pieces of the amour. Taking aim at Cottonmouth Cap brought his shield back got ready to let it fly.

"**Shield throw**" Cried Cap as he throw his shield at Cottonmouth hitting him in the back of his head and sending him flying off Ironman. The shield then hit the ground and bounced back to Cap's waiting hand. With Cottonmouth off him Ironman got up and saw Hulk swinging wildly at King Cobra. Taking aim at King Cobra Iron Man then attacked.

"**Repulsors**" Said Ironman as he fired at the unsuspecting King Cobra, by the time he saw the attack coming it was too late. The blast hit him sending him into hulk grasp. Looking up King Cobra saw an angry Hulk looking at him.

'This is the end.' Thought King Cobra as he closed his eyes thinking that hulk would squeeze the life out of him. But it never happened, instead he felt the wind around him. Opening his eyes he saw that he was flying through the air toward Diamondback and Wasp. Before he could do anything or say anything he flew right into diamondback latest diamond attack taking the full force of it.

Diamondback was surprised to see King Cobra fly right into her attack, which caused her to fail to see where Wasp was. Looking around she couldn't see anything until Wasp was right in front of her face with both her hands glowing.

"**Wasp sting**" Cried Wasp as she unleashed her attack sending her to the ground. Seeing that Diamondback was down for the moment Wasp flew over to Cap and Lucy, where Hulk and Ironman were already heading to.

"Nice to see you joining our little party here Cap." Said Ironman as they regrouped around each other.

"There no time for chit chat Ironman we have three villains in front of us regrouping, we need to press the advantage while we have it." Said Cap as he got his shield ready to attack with, causing the others got ready as well with Ironman readying his battle systems, Wasp getting her stingers ready, Hulk cracking his knuckles and Lucy trying to stand with her whip ready. Wasp then turned to Cap asking him a question.

"You going to say it Cap?" Asked Wasp as Cap just shook his head no before looking at Lucy.

"No I think Miss Heartfilia earned the right for this one." Said Cap causing Lucy to get confused at what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lucy as Wasp flew over to Lucy ear and whispered something into it. Hearing what she said causing to look at Cap with shock as he just smiled at her and gave her an approving nod. Lucy then looked at the villains as the finally regathered and were getting ready to attack.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Yelled Lucy causing the villains to shrink back in fear and the hero's to charge forward into battle. The effects were instant with Cap and Wasp taking on King Cobra, Ironman taking on Diamondback, Hulk charging at Cottonmouth and unfortunately for Lucy smashing four DISK's was taking their toll on her and she fell down as everyone charged.

**Cap, Wasp, and King Cobra**

King Cobra couldn't believe how fast things had turned on them. First they were winning, but then that girl had to bring out Captain America of all people and turn the tables on them. Now he was dodging Wasp's attacks while trying to keep an eye on Captain America so he wouldn't get a shot in on him, but that was easier said than done.

'I can't keep this up much longer.' Thought King Cobra as he jumped up to avoid one of Wasp's attacks, which was the wrong move because it left his back wide open for Captain America to attack.

"**Shield Bash**" Said Cap as he jumped at King Cobra slamming his shield into his back, causing him to scream and fall to the ground. When King Cobra got up he saw Captain America charging at him and gave him a strong right hook. The blow was so strong it sent him flying and when he landed a few feet away. When he landed he was out cold. Seeing this Wasp landed next to Cap and grew to her original size.

"One down, two to go." Said Wasp as she and Cap looked at the other fights and smiled at what they saw.

**Ironman and Diamondback at the same time**

Diamondback couldn't believe how fast her plan went south. It was perfect crash the house on the girl and if she somehow survived she would finished her off, but that damn clock thing got in the way of that part of the plan. So they went to plan B, luckily even with the Wasp with them they had them on the ropes. But that all changed when that girl brought out Captain America, and now they're the ones on the ropes.

"What's wrong tired of getting your butt kicked." Mocked Ironman as he flew down at Diamondback for a flying tackle, but Diamondback unleashed one of her exploding diamonds causing an explosion to happen in front of Ironman. But before the dust could even settle Ironman flew through it a tackled her sending her back.

"No I won't lose, I don't want that punishment." Cried Diamondback as she got four large Diamonds out and got ready to launch them at Ironman.

"Wait punishment? What are you talking about?" Asked Ironman only to fall on deaf ears as Diamondback through her diamonds and hit them with her whip chattering them, making almost a hundred explosive diamonds heading Ironman way. Thinking fast ironman put all his power into his thrusters as he flew up to avoid the blast.

As dust filled her vision Diamondback thought she had won and was about to go over and help King Cobra, but then she heard rockets. Looking up in fear as she saw Ironman in the air above her with his chest piece glowing, and unfortunately she knew what was coming next.

"**Unibeam**" Said Ironman as he fired at Diamondback who had no time to avoid the blast and was sent flying and landed next to an already unconscious King Cobra. Looking over at Cap and Wasp they all knew they were about done, when they all heard a crashing sound.

**Hulk and Cottonmouth at the same time **

Cottonmouth had only one thought going through his head as the Hulk walked up to him slowly, with a blank look on his face. But Cottonmouth knew what this meant for him if he didn't get away and fast.

'I'm going to die' Thought Cottonmouth as he started to turn and run away, only fall down. Looking at his feet he was surprised to find that his feet where tied up by some blue glowing rope. Looking at where the glowing rope came from, he saw that it was the girl holding the end of it.

'This girl is getting on my nerves' Thought Cottonmouth, but before he could try to get rid of the rope Lucy tossed it over to Hulk who caught. Lucy then turned to Cottonmouth with a grin, before looking at Hulk.

"Hulk," Said Lucy as Hulk turned to look at her. "Smash!" Was all Lucy said as Hulk got a large grin on his face, while Cottonmouth looked like he just saw death coming for him. Before he even knew what happened he was in the air before he felt a force bring him down to the ground hard. Meanwhile Lucy got herself comfy while she watched hulk swing around Cottonmouth like a rag doll, before Hulk jumped into the air and brought Cottonmouth with him. Hulk then whipped Cottonmouth down hard causing him to implanting into the ground with a loud crash.

Seeing this Lucy then got up, unfortunately smashing four DISK's still had her pretty weakened and she nearly fell down until someone caught her. Looking up Lucy saw it was Captain America who caught her. Looking behind him Lucy saw Wasp and Ironman bring King Cobra and Diamondback over and placed them with Cottonmouth.

"Lucy remember how to capture these Villains with the DISK's?" Asked Ironman as Lucy got to her feet and produced three black DISK's.

"**D-secure**" Said Lucy as she pointed the blank DISK's at the villains. Then the villains glowed and turned into light and each light flew into its own DISK. The DISK's then turn yellow and a picture of each villain appearing on each DISK.

With the villains now taken care of Lucy and the other relaxed with Lucy lying down along with Wasp who was exhausted from all the dodging she did. Ironman then started to fix his amour the best he could with what he had and Cap along with Hulk just stood. Lucy then looked over to Cap.

"Thank you for helping us." Said Lucy as Cap just smiled at her.

"I only helped out a little. It was you who had the courage to fight, even when thing looked bleak for everyone one. I now know that I can count on you in the heat battle." Said Cap as he saluted Lucy for her courage in this fight. Hulk then looked at everyone and asked a question to everyone.

"What now?" Asked Hulk as everyone looked at each other, until Lucy answered him.

"Now we head home and tomorrow maybe we can get some answers about what's going on." Said Lucy as she got up and the others agreed. Lucy then brought up her wrists which had two DISK's on each arm and each hero glowed before they went back into their DISK's. When Lucy was alone she started to cry, but not out of sadness but rather tears of joy. She felt like these past few fights she had really grown, sure she still needed help but now she feels she can stand side by side with her comrades. Lucy then started to walk back home with her head held high.

**Magnolia **

After arriving back in Magnolia after a false job Lucy was walking home with a white dog with a carrot like nose in her arms. This was Plue a celestial spirt that Lucy kept as a pet. Lucy was walking home as she walk on the edge of the river with Plue and the avengers surrounding her with Tony and Janet on each of her shoulders, Hulk on her head, and Steve on top of Plue head.

"Be careful miss." Said a boat driver as he passed Lucy as she continued to walk home.

"I will." Replied Lucy as Steve turned to look at her.

"You should be careful Lucy. We don't know how deep it is here." Said Steve as Tony looked down at him.

"She's done this a millions times before Steve, you don't need to worry." Defended Tony, but before the two of them could get into a fight they saw Kinana running up to them. When she reached them she was hunched over out of breath.

"Kinana what's wrong?" Asked Lucy as Kinana looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy it's terrible so many people are thinking of leaving the guild that in one mouth they are planning to hold a meeting on what to do." Cried Kinana as Lucy looked on in shock. What felt like hours passed to her, when Steve said something to them.

"We'll be there." Said Steve as Lucy nodded her head to agree with him. But Lucy knew that this meeting was going to a big thing, so she needed to be ready for it. She wasn't about to let the Fairy Tail her friends left be gone, she was going to fight for it and win.

**Preview**

**On the hunt for a new DISK Lucy and the Avengers find themselves at the Twin peaks mountains home of intense thunder storms. There they find someone who has harnessed the power of the DISK for their own needs. Will the avengers stop this person or will they fall to their power. **

**Next time: Thunders revolt**

Well Captain America has now joined the team and Lucy has captured three villains so hopefully they will get answers to what's going on.

I would also like to wish everyone merry Christmas and a happy new year. And I'll see you all next year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about how long it took be get this next chapter out. I started another story and it was my focus for a while. Now I'm going to alternate between my two stories just to give a heads up.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or spells"**

**Chapter 8: Thunders revolt**

**Twin Peaks Mountains**

The Twin Peaks Mountains are two mountains that have slit in the middle making them look like one mountain spilt in two and is considered one of the most dangerous place in all of Fiore due to the thunder and lightning storms that plague the mountains 24/7. The thunder and lightning storms are so strong even the best lightning mages have a hard time dealing with them. But even knowing all this the kingdom has set up a research facility in hope that they can figure out how these thunder and lightning storms never die out and how they could harness this power to help the people.

The facility itself isn't that impressive, just a large building with lots of rubber on the outside to protect the people on the inside. The inside has a lot of gear for the people to help them study their environment better. There are three scientists that running the facility there is Kira the head scientist and his two assistances Billy and Felt. Normally these three would work by themselves but today they have a guild mage with them to help them with a problem they're having. Currently laying down on a couch was Lucy trying to stay awake as Tony was talking with the three scientists. Ever snice they got there Tony has done nothing but talk shop with them and the three of them have been taking notes of what Tony has been saying to them.

"So as I was saying if you ground it with this type of metal you reduce chance of shock by 12%." Said Tony as he stood in front of the scientists as they wrote down what he said.

"Of course, why did I never see it before?" Said Kira as he shook his head in disbelief, meanwhile Billy got out a clip board and looked over it.

"We can do it also, we have the materials in storage." Said Billy as the four of them continued to talk about science things that Lucy had no idea about, Lucy then thought back to how she came to the Twin Peak Mountains.

**Magnolia 72 hours ago**

It was a few days afterLucy and the Avengers had beaten King Cobra and his group and currently they were in their lab. All the Avengers were out of their DISK's and around a table with the exception of Tony who said he was about done something. The main reason Lucy had them all out their DISK's and not just Tony and Steve was to build up her magic. The more Avengers she can have out the better off they'll all be in the future.

Currently the Avengers were looking down at the projections of King Cobra and his group. "So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours." Said Steve as he looked down at the villains.

"Nothing you say or do is going to make us talk!" Said King Cobra as the other two agreed with him. Lucy who was sitting down then looked at Steve with a curious look on her face.

"Steve what would happen if Hulk ate their DISK's?" Asked Lucy as the villains looked at her with shock, fear and disbelief. The others couldn't believe that Lucy would suggest such as thing either.

Steve then realised what she was doing and deicide to play along with it. "I don't know maybe we should try it out and see what happens." Replied Steve causing the villains to start freaking out at this. Meanwhile Hulk grabbed Diamondback DISK and brought it closer to him mouth.

Seeing this Diamondback started to freak even more and finally cracked. "We don't know his name. He just appeared in front of us one day. He offered us freedom to do what we want, when we wanted as long as we did what he wanted." Cried Diamondback causing Hulk to lowering her DISK after hearing her outburst. Steve then looked at Diamondback directly causing her to shrink down from his gaze.

"Then what does he look like and where were you at when he let you out?" Said Steve as he gave the Hulk a look causing him to bring Diamondback DISK's closer to his mouth again.

"He was young with black hair, he was rather laid back and we were on some island. He would use this shadow thing to move us around." Said Diamondback who was almost in tears at the situation she was in.

"Last Question does he know who she is?" Said Steve as he pointed to Lucy, as the villains looked at her.

"No idea. Just that she's a member of Fairy Tail." Said Diamondback as the others looked at each other wondering if she was telling the truth.

Lucy then stood up and took Diamondback DISK from Hulk before looking at her. "I'm sorry for scaring you like, but we needed some answers." Said Lucy shocking the villains by her attitude, as their projections were turned off. Lucy then plumed down into her chair as she held her head in her hands. Steve and Janet both came over to her a placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"You know I never had to deal with this sort of thing before. Before I meant Tony my only concerns were paying my rent and being with my friends. But know I've got some madman after me that can terrify villain's form another dimension." Said Lucy as she sunk into her chair. Steve then walks in front of her and place both hands on her shoulders.

Steve knows what Lucy is going through and decided to give her some advice "I know this is a lot to take in, but remember this. You have friends and allies who are willing to help you out when you need them." Said Steve as Lucy look at Hulk and Janet who agreed with him. But before she could say anything there was a bright light in the room. When the light died sitting on the table was Crux. His sudden appearance made the avengers jump and get ready to attack him.

Seeing this Lucy got in front of them all and shielded Crux. "Wait! This is one of my spirts Crux. He's not an enemy." Said Lucy as she stood defensibly in front of Crux. Seeing this, the Avengers relaxed and took a closer look at Crux.

"Why is his head in the shape of a cross?" Asked Janet wondering about his odd look.

"You see all spirts have unique looks to them. You've seen Plue he's a spirt too." Explained Lucy as the other took in the information.

"Wait, that not a dog?" Asked Hulk thinking Plue was Lucy dog.

"Yes Plue is the spirt of the Canis Minor." Explained Lucy.

"While this is interesting, why is he here?" Asked Steve as everyone attention turned to Crux who was still sitting on the table.

Crux taking that as he cue started to talk. "Miss Lucy it seems you found more of these Avengers since we last meet." Said Crux as Lucy walked to the side so Crux could see the Avengers better.

"Yes this is Steve aka Captain America, Janet aka Wasp, and final the Hulk." Said Lucy as she pointed to each avenger as she introduced them to Crux.

"Lucy can you tell us why Crux is here?" Asked Steve as he addressed what Crux was here for.

"I've come because I've found the location of another DISK." Said Crux surprising everyone in the room.

"You found a DISK?! Where is it?" Asked Lucy as a snot bubble appeared on Crux, making the Avengers gasp at how fast he fell asleep.

"He's asleep." Said Hulk as the others tried to figure it out.

"No this is him thinking, any second now he'll give us the information we need." Explained Lucy as Crux snot bubble popped.

"The DISK is at the Twin Peaks Mountains." Said Crux making Lucy look on in shock.

Seeing her shocked face Janet turned to Lucy to make sure she was ok. "Lucy what's wrong?" Asked Janet as Lucy looked like she didn't' want to believe what she heard.

Lucy turned to face Janet with a look of disbelief still on her face. "The Twin Peaks Mountains is one of the most dangerous places in Fiore. Those mountains have near constant thunder storms all year round. Going there in very dangerous for anyone even if you know lightning magic." Explained Lucy making Janet worried about where they might be heading. Seeing their looks Steve walked over to them and stood straight.

"I know you two are scared. But we might have a comrade out there and we need to get to him or her as fast as we can." Said Steve as both Lucy and Janet looked at him and agreed with him.

Seeing this Crux just smiled. All of Lucy spirts were worried about her when her ties were broken with the gold keys, but seeing how the Avengers were there for her and encouraging her, he felt more at ease. Seeing that his work was done he decided it was time to leave.

"Well then good Luck. I'll let you know if I find anymore DISK's out there." Said Crux as he faded away in light. When he was gone Tony then came into the room with a big grin on his face.

"Well guys prepare to be amazed yet again, for you see I was able to once again to build a system to detect the energy of the DISK's. I'm still working out some bugs, but I found out that a DISK is at some place called the Twin Peaks Mountains, wherever that this." Said Tony smugly as the others looked at each other.

Soon they started to giggle at each other as Tony gave them an annoyed look. "Hey why is everyone laughing?" Asked a ticked off Tony. Hearing this caused Lucy and Janet to laugh out loud.

Tony was really getting mad now, but before he could say anything, Steve walked up to him. "Lucy Sprit friend Crux has just told us this information Tony." Explained Steve as Tony just stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that I lost to a guy who head is a cross?" Asked Tony trying to understand what he was told.

Seeing that this could go bad very fast Steve tried to save Tony ego the best he could. After all they didn't need a repeat of that science off between him and Hank. They still have nightmares form that. "Tony he has been working for this how long, while you had limited time to work on this." Said Steve making Tony think about for a little bit.

"Your right Steve, after all he probably got lucky and I just confirmed his findings." Said Tony as the other just stared at him.

Then Tony looked over at Lucy making her take a step back. "So are we going just there or are we going on one of your jobs again?" Asked Tony hoping they didn't need to wait for so work to go there.

Steve then step forward before Lucy had the chance to reply and gave his opinion. "I think its bets we use the jobs as a cover so we can get around better. After all if we stand out to much it will just bring other villains to us." Said Steve as the two of them looked at each other.

Seeing a fight could break out Lucy, Janet and Hulk deicide to leave the Lab and head over to the guild. There they found a job a simple repair at the Twin Peaks Mountains and head back to the lab to find Tony and Steve still fighting.

**Twin Peaks Mountains present **

After arriving at the facility, Tony and the scientists hit it off very well and have been talking for nearly an hour straight. As soon as Tony saw what they were doing here he got going and the others got involved. To be honest Lucy didn't know how much more of this science talk she could take.

Finally having enough Lucy got up and walked other to the group. Once there she coughed into her hand, catching their attention. "I hate to interrupt but what about the job?" Asked Lucy as calmly and sweetly as she could.

Kira then realized he forgot why they were there for. "Of course, you see one of our research towers have gone down and we need someone to go out and see what happened to it. Then we can see about repairing it." Said Kira as he handed Lucy the gear she would need.

"Inside is a map to where the tower is and a list for what you need to check for." Said Billy as he went over everything she would need.

Lucy just nodded and headed for the door, before stopping and looking at Tony. "Tony you can stay here." Said Lucy as Tony thought about it before going back to his conservation with the others. Seeing this Lucy just shook her head and left.

As Lucy walked over to the tower she thought about what she should say at the guild meeting that was coming up. She knew that this meeting would decide the fate of the guild. As she walked she failed to realize that a bolt of lightning was coming her way until it was on top of her. But at the last minute the lightning bolt curved and went in a different direction.

Lucy just stood there after seeing that. 'What just happened?' Thought Lucy in shock as she watched as the lightning move away from her. Knowing that danger was present Lucy got out Cap's DISK.

"**Captain America D-Smash**" Said Lucy as she brought the first avenger out.

Steve looked around for any sign of danger, but didn't see any. "Lucy what's the problem?" Asked Steve as he knew Lucy wouldn't bring him out to talk, that's what the projection form was for.

Lucy looked around them before she started to talk. "I was walking towards the tower I was to inspect and this bolt of lightning was about to hit me when it curved all the sudden and went another way." Said Lucy as Steve listen to what she said.

"Are you sure that it really did curve and not just look like it did?" Asked Steve as Lucy looked shocked at what he just said.

"Are you saying I'm making up stuff?" Said Lucy insulted as Steve shook his head.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying even for me, curving lightning is something I've never heard of and I've seen a lot of stuff." Defended Steve as Lucy Looked like she was about to say something until she looked behind him.

"Then what do you call that?" Said Lucy as she pointed behind Steve. Turning around Steve saw two bolts of lightning flying through the air, but instead of falling down they were flying in a straight line before the vanished behinds some rocks.

"Looks like you were right." Said Steve as Lucy looked at her map.

"If I'm reading this right then those Lighting bolts are heading towards the tower that needs the inspection." Said Lucy as Steve also studied the map to make sure she was right.

Steve then looked around before looking at Lucy. "Ok we go to the tower and see what's wrong with it. That is our primary goal here, if we find out what causing the lightning to move like this then we'll investigate." Said Steve as he gave out a plan of attack to Lucy.

Lucy agreed with him and the two walked towards the tower in silence. As they walked they saw more lightning that was moving towards their destination, making Lucy even more worried about what they could find at the tower. Meanwhile Steve was going through all his adventures that dealt with electricity trying to think if he dealt with anything like this before, but he was coming up with nothings.

Soon they saw the tower, but the shape it was in was surprising. Somehow the tower was bent in all different types of ways and some parts moved around. In the end it looked like someone tried to make a throne out of the research tower. But before they could do anything someone voice boomed at them.

"Greetings peasants. What brings you to my kingdom" Said somebody as a person stepped out from behind the throne. This person was dressed like he thought he was a king. He had on a purple shirt that was covered by a gold amour chest piece and gauntlets that he wore on his arms. He had black pants on and he had a yellow cape on him with a lightning bolt on the back. He had blond hair and what looked like a crown on his head. All in all he looked very weird. But looking close at his chest you could see that he was wearing a purple DISK like a necklace.

"I didn't know this was someone kingdom." Said Steve as he slowly went for his shield in case he was hostile. Meanwhile the man just laughed at what he heard.

"Of course this a new kingdom and soon it will span the whole world. Soon people will know of the great and mighty Thunder King." Boosted the Thunder King as he started to laugh it was then that Lucy saw the DISK around his neck and nudge Steve at pointed at it.

Steve nodded as he slow tried to slip away as Lucy walk towards the Thunder King. "Oh great Thunder King how will you expand your kingdom?" Asked Lucy putting the man's attention on her while Steve tried to slip behind him.

"That is easy young madam, through conquest of course. Today will be the Twin Peak Mountains, tomorrow all of Fiore." Said the thunder King as he sat down on his throne. Lucy looked at him with shock.

'This man crazy' Thought Lucy as she put on her best face to keep herself calm.

"But others won't take to you taking over like this." Replied Lucy as she saw that Steve was ready to get the drop of the Thunder King.

"I know people will fear me at first but they shall soon realize that I am what these lands need and praise me like the king that I am." Said the Thunder King as he got up and walk towards Lucy. Lucy was getting worried about what he would do to her, but at that time Steve tackled him from behind and kept him pinned to the ground.

"Sorry but all your doing is taking a trip to a nice padded cell." Said Steve as he kept the King under him. Then the Thunder King started to laugh making both Lucy and Steve wonder what was so funny.

"It is you peasant that is mistaken, for you shall now feel my wrath. Feel my **Thunder Amour**." Said the Thunder King as his whole body was engulfed in electricity. The current went from his body and to Steve's body, and the power was so powerful that Steve was crying out in pain.

Meanwhile Lucy looked on in shock and fear watching as this happened to Steve. When the attack finally stopped Steve's body was smoking as he fell off the Thunder King. Lucy then quickly returned Steve to his DISK to protect him from any further harm. She was glad Tony told her about the healing function that the DISK's had, so Steve should be ok after a while. The sudden disappearance of Steve did shock the Thunder King for a moment before he looked over to the scared and worried Lucy.

The Thunder King then went over to his throne and sat down in it. "Now then miss I suggest you surrender yourself to me before I kill you." Said the Thunder King as if it were no problem for him.

Lucy then grabbed two more DISK's. "Wasp, Hulk D-smash!" Said Lucy as she brought out both Hulk and Wasp hoping that they would be able to stop him.

"It doesn't matter how many you bring you are all insects before me." Said the Thunder King causing Hulk to jump at him with fist first. When he connected it sent the Thunder King into his throne and then caused the throne to fall onto him.

Thinking the fight was already over Wasp turned to Lucy. "Who was that guy?" Asked Wasp.

"He calls himself the Thunder King. He took down Steve with one move, and he also has the DISK that we came here for." Explained Lucy as she kept her eyes on the enemy. Soon the debris from the Thunder King throne shot everywhere and the Thunder King stood up and was glaring at the Avengers. But before anyone did anything lightning shot towards the Thunder King striking him where he was. Everyone thought he was fried, but instead he was just standing there better than ever.

Lucy just stood there shocked, until she thought of something. "Are you a lightning dragon slayer?" Asked Lucy causing the Thunder King to laugh at what she said.

"As if I would be something so unrefined as a dragon slayer. No with this charm I can use lightning as I see fit, be it for attacks or for healing." Explained the Thunder King as he held the DISK in his hands. Knowing that talking was over, Hulk charged at the Thunder King.

Seeing him coming the Thunder King just laughed. "It seems this beast need a reminder who in charge. **Zeus's thunder.**" Said the Thunder King as he threw a thunder bolt at Hulk. The blast stopped him for a second before he pressed on surprising the Thunder King.

"Impressive beast, but even you will fall to a second **Zeus's thunder.**" Said the Thunder King as he launched another attack on the Hulk, this one sending back and causing electricity to run all over his body. Meanwhile Wasp who shrunk down earlier was nearing the Thunder King and was about to grabbed the DISK when his hand grabbed her.

He then brought her up to his face and smiled. "You think you could get the drop on me? You are so sad." The Thunder King as he sent several volts of electricity through her. When he was done he tossed Wasp away like she was nothing. Seeing this Lucy quickly put Wasp back into her DISK to protect her from father harm and to heal her. Meanwhile the Thunder King was looking over to were Hulk was and saw that he was still trying to get up, but all the electricity going through him was making it next to impossible to move. That when he notice that Lucy was nowhere to been seen.

Soon he felt someone jump onto his back. Shacking and twisting his body he soon saw that it was Lucy and that she was trying to get the DISK around his neck. "You dare touch me wretch! Then feel the power of my **thunder amour**!" Yelled the Thunder King as his body was covered in electricity just like with Steve earlier.

But this time Lucy held on as she pushed herself to grab the DISK. Seeing someone move while they were holding him while his **thunder amour** was active shocked the Thunder King just enough for Lucy to grab the DISK and yank it off the Thunder King, before she was blasted off him by his power. The Thunder King just stood there as he felt his power leave him as he then looked over the slightly singed Lucy who was getting back up.

"You dare steal my power!" Yelled the Thunder King as he was shaking in anger.

Lucy then looked him in eyes as she slowly got up. "It was never your power to begin with, you just took it and claimed it for your own. You're nothing more than a fake." Said Lucy with steel in her voice causing the Thunder King to shake even more.

"I'll show you who's a fake!" Roared the Thunder King as he tossed a **Zeus's thunder** at Lucy. When the bolt hit there was a large Flash and the Hulk thought Lucy was done for but when the light cleared that wasn't the case.

Standing there a man wearing amour all over his body. He wore black amour boot and gloves. His entire upper body was covered in the same amour, but two bolts on the centre of his chest, two at the waist, and two more at the top connecting a red cape to the amour. He wore a silver helmet what had wings attached to it and it cover his blond hair. But what stood out the most was the hammer he was holding in his right hand. This was the god of thunder, the mighty Thor.

Currently Thor was holding Lucy in his left hand making sure she was ok, he then spotted Hulk on the ground nearby and he walked over to him while carrying Lucy.

"Hulk what has happened?" Asked Thor as Hulk pointed over to the stunned Thunder King.

"That guy was using your power for his own means and hurt us in the process." Explained Hulk as Thor looked at the Thunder King with a dark look in his eyes.

Thor then handed Lucy over to Hulk. "Please make sure this young lady stays safe." Said Thor as Hulk took the weak Lucy into his arms.

Thor then walked over to the Thunder King as he kept his gaze even on him. Meanwhile the Thunder King was getting scared seeing Thor just walking over to him. His body was telling him to run, but his head wanted to punish that girl for what she said to him. But soon Thor was nearly in front of him and the Thunder King wanted to punish her more than anything and he made his choice.

"Give me that girl, she must be punished for what she said to me. If you give her to me I might just let you leave." Said the Thunder King as Thor just stood there.

"No." Was all Thor Said, but the tone as he said it made the Thunder King step back in fear.

Knowing that he had to act strong the Thunder King regained himself. "Then feel my strongest spell **Thor's Wrath**!" Cried the Thunder King as a huge bolt of lightning struck Thor head on.

Lucy cried out for Thor, while the Hulk looked on knowing something like that wouldn't hurt Thor. Meanwhile the Thunder King thought that he had finished him off and was about to go after Lucy, but the attack died down and standing there was Thor without a scratch on him.

Neither Lucy nor the Thunder King could believe what they were seeing. "Did you think such a weak attack would hurt the prince of Asgard?" Asked Thor as he started to spin his hammer.

The Thunder King then started to back away, but was too slow. "**Lightning strike**!" Yelled Thor as lightning came shooting out of his hammer and struck the Thunder King sending him into the remains of his throne. When it was all over the Thunder King was half buried under his throne and had burn marks all over him.

Thor then walked back over to Hulk and kneeled in front of Lucy. "I thank you for saving me from that man." Said Thor surprising Lucy with what he said.

"How did you know that?" Asked Lucy as looked at Thor with surprise.

Thor then lowered his head a little at that. "When that man was using my powers I could see and hear everything he could. When I saw you with Captain America I was shocked, but soon that shock turn to dread when I saw what happened to the captain." Explained Thor as Lucy stood up the best she could.

She then walked over to Thor and hugged him, shocking him. "It's ok you weren't in control. If you were then that so called king would have been dealt with already." Said Lucy as Thor smirked at what she just said.

"You are a kind soul with the spirt of a warrior." Said Thor as he broke the hug and stood up and looked down at Lucy. He was about to say something else but Hulk punch him sending him flying.

"Enough mussy stuff, let's go." Said Hulk as he started to walk away as Lucy looked on in shock at what Hulk did.

Soon Thor got up and walked over to Lucy. "Don't worry that's Hulk's way of saying welcome back." Explained Thor as Lucy looked on in disbelief.

**Later back at Magnolia **

After freeing the Thunder King form his throne and handing him over to the proper authorities, Lucy had to explain what happened at the research tower and how it was destroyed in the fight. The scientist weren't happy at first but then Tony told them some idea about how they could make an even better tower and they were thrilled at the ideas. Luckily for Lucy she got half the pay for the job, due to Tony's ideas. Currently Lucy and the Avengers were back at her place as Lucy was getting ready for bed. Meanwhile the avengers in projection mode were talking with each other.

"Once more Wasp, Captain I'm sorry what happened to you." Apologized Thor for what felt like the thirtieth time since they rejoined with each other.

"Thor how many times do I have to tell you that each DISK comes with healing unit. They won't even have a burn scar on them when they leave their DISK's." Explained Tony as he pinched his nose in annoyance.

Meanwhile Janet was smiling as she looked at everyone, causing Hulk to raise an eyebrow at her. "Why are you smiling?" Asked Hulk as the others wondered as well.

"That's easy Hulk, it cause were all together again." Explained Janet as the others also smiled at that, all but Steve.

"That may be true Janet, but our enemies are here. And who knows how many of our allies as well. If anything things are going to get harder from here on out." Said Steve as everyone mood fell from that.

At that moment Lucy came into the room in her PJ's and looked at the hero's. "That may be true Steve, but at the same time it means we need to work together." Said Lucy as Thor agreed with her.

"She is right the most important battles are never easily won." Said Thor as Lucy then climbed into bed.

Tony gave her a weird look at this. "Going to bed already? We just got Thor back lets party." Said Tony as Lucy just gave Tony a worried look.

"The guild meeting is coming up soon Tony. I have a feeling I'm going to need all my strength for it and I need to be ready for anything." Explained Lucy as Steve and Thor both agreed with her.

"We'll be here for you Lucy, if you need us." Said Steve as the others agreed with him.

"Thank you." Said Lucy as she turned off their Projections and went to bed. The meeting was going to be her biggest battle yet.

**Preview**

**Fairy Tail no strangers to fight, battle, and even wars. But this upcoming fight will be fought with word and not fists. Will Lucy words reach the guild or will they fall of deaf ears? The most important battle Fairy Tail ever had is now upon Lucy and the Avengers**

**Next time: Fairy Tail fate**

Well Thor is now with Lucy, but who is the mysterious man controlling the villains. Well I hope you'd enjoyed and feel free to review.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is shorter, but it has lots of information in it that will affect the rest of the story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 9: Fairy Tail's Fate**

**Magnolia, Lucy House**

It was finally time, the meeting that Marco had set up was here. Now all available Fairy Tail members would gather at the guild hall to discuss what to do about losing so many of their best members. If the meeting goes well then hopefully everyone will stay, if it goes bad then good-by Fairy Tail.

Currently Lucy was in her house looing over a painting that Reedus painted of her and team Nastu when they first formed. Looking at it made Lucy feel sad, but at the same time she knew that she would have to fight on, not only for herself, but for her friends as well. Putting the painting down Lucy looked over to her new team, the Avengers. She wondered where she would be right now if they hadn't shown up in her life. Would she still be at Fairy Tail or would be share the same fate as the others. She then though about how each Avenger had helped her so far.

Tony had helped he see options she had never seen before, helping her get out of some situations in a better condition. Hulk had shown her never to judge things by how they look and act. After all Hulk may look like a monster but was as gentle as a cat, but as dangerous as a demon when angry. Janet helped her get over losing so many of her friends, by being a good friend to her and looking for the positive in situations. Steve was helping her get stronger physical by training her, she won't lie the training is pushing her to her limits but this is what she wanted for herself. And Finally Thor is helping her by training her in use of different weapons. He said to her that her use of her whip was good, but she should know how to use different weapons to be better prepared for unknown situations, so currently she learning how to use a bow staff.

Looking at her clock Lucy knew it was time and looked over at the Avengers. "Let's go guys." Said Lucy as she grabbed her purse and the Avengers grabbed a ride with her. Stepping out of her place Lucy was an odd sight to see due to where the Avengers where on her. She had Thor and Steve on her left shoulder, Janet and Tony on here right, and finally Hulk was riding on her head while he was sitting down.

As they walked over to Fairy Tail Steve decided to ask Lucy something. "Lucy what is your plan here?" Wondered Steve.

Lucy stopped for a second as she thought about her answer. "My plan is to remind people what Fairy Tail stands for and what is means to each of us." Said Lucy as the Avengers thought about what she said. While some thought it was a good idea, others were not so sure.

"Lucy in these sorts of meetings it is best to have a backup plan, just in case something happens that you weren't ready for. I should know I did run a multinational company for years." Said Tony with some smugness in his voice.

But it was short live when Lucy opened her mouth. "You mean the company that you assistant/ lover Pepper Pots ran for you, while you were off having fun." Said Lucy with a smile on her face as Tony was trying to retort but had nothing.

He then looked at the other Avengers with a frown. "Alright who's telling lucy stuff?" Ordered Tony wanting to know who squealed on him.

No one said anything as Tony looked at the others. "It was you Steve wasn't it. You're always telling me to be more serious so your now spreading lies about me aren't you." Said Tony as Steve just shook his head no, with a little smile on his face. I was always funny when Tony got riled up like this.

Tony then looked over at Janet. "It was you then Janet. Your bff with Lucy and would tell her tall tales to kept her entertained wouldn't you." Accused Tony as Janet just glared at him.

"I did not maybe she just figured it out by how you act and from what you told her of Pepper." Said Janet with a frown on her face as Tony backed down a little.

Looking over to Lucy, Tony then asked her. "Is that true?" Wondered Tony as all eyes landed on her.

Lucy just gave a coy smile before answering her. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Said Lucy causing the other to laugh at the answer, all but Tony who just gave up on the matter.

"I need to get to the guild now, so Tony can you save your drama for later please?" Asked Lucy causing the others to laugh at that, while Tony was grumbling something about blondes.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Things at the guild hall were different from their usual way. Frist off all the tables were rearranged so everyone could see the stage easily. Next was all the muttering that was going on around the guild. Everyone had their own thing to say about the whole situation. Currently Lucy was sitting with Bisca, Alzack, Jet, and Droy. As the five of them sat there none of them spoke, each one of them were thinking about different thing. Jet and Droy thought about how they lost Levy. Bisca and Alzack wondered what they were going to do, but were sitting very close together. Finally Lucy was thinking about what she was going to say to the guild. Meanwhile the Avengers were all in projection form sitting at the bar, snice this meeting didn't affect them too much they decide to stay out of it, but they were still going to watch it.

Soon Macro walked onto the stage and gained everyone attention. "Thank you all for coming. I know that many of you are thinking about leaving the guild, but I hope that we can talk things out and try to make things work out for the best." Said Marco as many members started to talk amongst themselves.

Soon one member stood up and yelled at everyone. "We just lost our best members and you think we can still carry on like nothing happened. Nothing will be the same again" Said one member as another stood up as well.

"What can we even do? We have no S-class mages, no guild master, and no power houses. At this rate we guild will fall apart on it." Said another member causing everyone to mumble amongst themselves with what was said.

Marco then tried to regain control of this meeting. "Everyone calm down. If we rush then we will make a mistake about what we should do." Said Marco as the member form before got up again.

"What is there to do we lost out power, it's only a matter of time before we become the weakest guild there is." Said the member as others agreed with him. Hearing this Lucy then got up and walked over to the stage. Nearly everyone saw her stand up and wondered what she was going to do snice she was about the only powerful mage they had left.

Soon Lucy got to the stage and turned and faced everyone. "I know I haven't been in the guild for that long, but in these months that I have been here, I have made bonds that will never break. Fairy Tail has become my new home, my new family and I will fight to save my home and family. Will any of you stay and fight for your home, your family if it was in trouble or will you just walk away from it all." Said Lucy as everyone was hocked on what Lucy said. Would they leave their homes and family to fend for themselves when things got hard or would they stay and fight for it.

"When Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail it was because of me. My father put out a job to bring me back home and Phantom Lord used it as a chance to attack us. When I found that out I was willing to leave to protect you all, but no one was willing to give me up like that. I was shocked at that and ever snice then I have done everything I could to protect Fairy Tail, my new family. And right now I need to protect my family and home not form an outside force but rather form themselves." Said Lucy as many remembered what happened with the Phantom war and how they wouldn't let Lucy give herself up. Soon people were starting to think differently about the situation.

"I know that things are dark and scary right now, but it's always darkest before the dawn. I can't promise that thing will change fast it could take a mouth, a year or even longer. But I will stay and fight for my home, my family, for Fairy Tail. I can't force any of you to stay, that choice is yours to make. But I hope that you all stay and we make this guild one of the best." Said Lucy as she finished her speech. I was quite in the guild hall, but it was soon broken by the sound of clapping. Lucy then looked over and saw it was the Avengers clapping and it was soon followed by her friends and then the rest of the guild.

Lucy just stood there surprised as she listened to the clapping, and soon heard people yelling stuff like 'your right we are a family', or 'you rock Lucy' and finally 'you should be the next guild master'. Hearing all this brought a smile to Lucy face as she walked off the stage to let Marco take it once again.

"I agree with Lucy Fairy Tail is more than a guild it is a family, so we should honor those we lost and stay together at fight through this." Said Marco causing the guild to erupt in cheers.

Soon Marco calmed everyone down as looked over to where Lucy was. "And I think I speak for us all when I say the one to lead us through this as our next guild master should be Lucy." Said Marco as the guild erupted in cheers yet again.

Meanwhile Lucy looked on in shock as she never dreamed that she would be a guild master, especially one so young. She then looked at everyone cheering her on as she scanned the room as her eyes landed on the Avengers cheering her on. Tony and Janet were the most animate with them jumping up and down for her and such. Steve and Thor saw her looking at them and nodded their heads at her. And Hulk gave her a thumbs up in support. Lucy just looked at them for a moment before making up her mind and heading towards the stage.

Once Lucy reach the stage again the motioned for everyone to quiet down. Once everyone was quiet Lucy began. "Thank you everyone for choosing me to be the next guild master, but I'm afraid that I must decline." This caused people mutter as they tried to figure why she would turn down such a position. After all it's not every day you're offered such a position. "It is an honor that you picked me to be master, but I made a promise, a vow, with the Avengers to help them find their friends and help them get home. And to do that I must move around Fiore and maybe beyond it at times. So until I finish I can't be tied down to one place. To a celestial spirt mage our word is everything and to break it is one of the worst things we can do. So thank you, but I must decline the position." Said Lucy as she bowed to the guild as they were speechless at what she just said.

But then someone spoke up amongst the crowd. "Then do both." Yelled someone as everyone saw it was Steve who had spoken up.

"Help us the best you can while helping your guild, your family. Right now they are in a tighter situation then us so they need you more than us. Be the guild master part time and help us when we need it." Said Steve as everyone thought about what he just said. Is it possible to be a guild master and still go out and do jobs? Then again no one has done it before.

"If you're worried about, it's like work and fun Lucy, I do it all the time. I'm more than willing to give you some pointers on how to do it." Said Tony as he gave his support to Lucy. Janet was about to say something, but a quick look form Steve made her shut up before she could say anything.

Marco then walked over to Lucy giving her a questioning look. "If you can do that will you accept being the new guild master? I'm willing to help you out any way I can if you do choose to be the next master." Said Marco as Lucy just thought about it.

Lucy looked out at all the guild members that were looking at her waiting for her answer. She thought how she would be responsible for all of them, how she would make sure everything would run smooth. But then she thought that if she didn't do it then someone else would be guild master and who knows what could happen then.

But the she heard something. "Go ahead do it. Kept our guild alive and safe." Said a young female voice as Lucy looked around but didn't see anyone around her.

'She's right though.' Thought Lucy. 'I can do this. It might be hard, but like Thor said the most important battles are never easily won. If I must do this to win then I will.' She then looked at the guild with determination.

"If I can still help the Avengers then I accept the role of the 4th guild master." Said Lucy as the guild erupted in cheers at that.

Meanwhile the Avengers were clapping for Lucy, they knew that things won't be easy in the future, but they hoped, no they knew they would get through it. As they clapped Hulk saw something from the upper part of his eye. Looking up he saw a little girl sitting on one of the support beams. She had long blond hair that was almost as long as her, and had what looked like mini wings hairclip in it. She wore a simple dress, but couldn't see if it had any designee on it. Watching her he saw that she was clapping and cheering along with the guild with a wide smile. She then looked down at Hulk and made the 'sshh' motion with her hand. Hulk knew what it is like to want to be alone and he nodded his head in agreement.

Janet saw this and looked at Hulk. "What you nodding at Hulk?" Asked Janet as Hulk look up again and saw the girl gone.

"Nothing." Said the Hulk causing Janet to shrugged it off.

Back on the stage Lucy looked out at the guild as they cheered her on. 'This is my guild, my family and I will protect it.' Thought Lucy as she thought she saw someone on the support beams above her. But she disappeared so fast that she thought she imagined it.

"So as my first act as new guild master is for us to party. But not for a new guild master, but for those who aren't here." Said Lucy as the others cheered and started to break out the booze. Lucy just watched everyone have a good time for the first time in what felt like forever. But in the bad of her head she felt that something was wrong, but she just ignored it in favor of the party.

**Alavarez Empire, Vistarion**

Meanwhile all the way over in the Alavarez Empire the man who set the villains after Lucy was sitting at a large round table with a few others near him. There were three others with him to be precise, two males and a female. The first male was a dark skin man who was rather muscular and was an average height. He had long thick drown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He was wearing a thin cloth around his neck and upper torso, leaving his chest and abdomen exposed. He also had on large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with the upper portion in lighter color. He has on two large earrings, bracelets on both arms, a gold scarf around his head, and gold sandals on. This was Ajeel Ramal member of the spriggan 12.

Next was an elderly man with long white hair, a short, mustache, and a lengthy thin beard reaching his upper torso. He had on a long billowing light-colored robe with tattered edges. To keep his rode tried together with a belt made from a rope like material. He had on a cape that had juts out in spikes near his head and had the Alvarez Empire symbol on the back. The cap is kept on by a long cloth tied around it. Near him he had a wooden staff with a large orb at its tip. This was the man simply known as August also a member of the spriggan 12.

Finally the only woman of the group was a young woman around Lucy age. She has green hair in a bob cut with bangs cut above her eyes, and has two blue cross-shape objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She wore what looks like a burgundy style swimsuit that showed off her bust. She had on a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. She has on a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it and has cross shaped earrings. She completes her outfit with dark-colored high heels. This was Brandish μ also a member of the spriggan 12.

"Emperor Spriggan it good to have you back home once more." Said August as he stood up and bowed to him as did the other two.

Meanwhile Emperor Spriggan looked like he didn't care. "It's good to be back." Was all he said as Ajeel told him something important.

"Emperor Spriggan our spies over in Fiore have told us about some weird things had gone on over there. Apparently there are reports of unique beings with weird powers that aren't magic." Said Ajeel as Emperor Spriggan just looked the same.

"I know." Said the Emperor surprising them all as he pulled out several DISK's, all of them in different colors. "I'm the one who let them out." This surprised the three members of the Spriggan 12.

The first to recover was August. "Emperor what do you mean by that?" Asked August as Emperor Spriggan explained everything to them. By the end the three of them where speechless at what they were told by their emperor.

"But there is someone out there with DISK's of her own and the people I have in the DISK's want to eliminate her and her allies. So I sent three of them after her but I haven't heard from them since then." Said Emperor Spriggan as laughter could be heard coming from the shadows.

August got up and got ready to attack whoever it was. "Show yourself!" Demanded August as a man stepped out of the shadows. It was a man wearing a black jacket with gold trimming around it and had shoulder pads outlined in gold. On his wrist were gold gauntlets. Under his jacket he wore a dark green body suit with gold lines on the chest. In his right hand he held a spectre that had a blade on it. And the thing that stood out the most was his helmet that was gold and had horns that curved back.

August was about to attack the man but Emperor Spriggan stopped him. "August this man is my ally right now, do not attack him unless I say otherwise." Said Emperor Spriggan as August stepped down, but looked like he was ready to attack at any moment.

The emperor then turned his head to the man who entered the chamber. "Loki why are you here?" Asked Emperor Spriggan.

Loki just smirked at that. "I've came to tell you that the three you set have failed and the girl is even stronger than before because of it." Said Loki as Emperor Spriggan looked at him with wonder.

"How much stronger is she?" Asked the emperor curious to how strong she could be. Maybe she could be strong enough to help him with something.

"Why tell you when I can show you." Said Loki as he pointed his staff at the centre of the table as a portal appeared and showed Lucy fighting against King cobra and co. and then change to the fight against the Thunder King. As they watch the Spriggan 12 took notice of her abilities and that of the Avengers, but Brandish watched Lucy more with a look of hate, something Loki saw with interest.

'She's that women child, she has to be.' Thought Brandish with venom as the show ended.

Emperor Spriggan looked over at Loki when his show ended. "I suppose you have a plan to deal with her. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Said Emperor Spriggan as Loki just smirked at that.

"Your right I've done research on the girl her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she was just announce the new guild master of Fairy Tail." Said Loki as he saw Brandish seethe with anger, something he can use for his own purposes latter if he needed to. "She cares for her friend greatly, so I'm going to attack her heart. Something she and no one else would never except to happen." Finished Loki as Emperor Spriggan thought about it.

"How do you plan to do it?" Asked Emperor Spriggan curiously as the other wondered why their emperor trusted him so much.

"That is something I won't share at the time, just know that it will take me about a year to complete." Said Loki as he hide his plan from Emperor Spriggan.

Emperor Spriggan thought about it and knew that if Fiore got wind of this it could be trouble. "Can anyone link this back to us?" Asked Emperor Spriggan as Loki grin grew.

"No. Not unless you want to be there and watch everything." Replied Loki as he knew he was approved to use his plan.

"Then do it." Said Emperor Spriggan as Loki bowed to him and vanished form the room.

At that time August slammed his hands down on the table. "Emperor Spriggan you can't trust that man. He's just using you." Said August as the other agreed with him.

Emperor Spriggan just sighed at this. "I know he's using me and when he has no more use to me I'll get rid of him." Said Emperor Spriggan as the other weren't sold on it.

Emperor Spriggan then got up and let the room and was soon followed by August and Ajeel. All that was left was Brandish as she thought about how to make Lucy pay for what her mother did to hers.

**Loki's location**

When Loki reappeared he was hovering above open sea. But this wasn't just any location, this was where Tenrou island used to be.

Loki looked down and smirked at what he saw. While everyone else would see open sea, Loki training in the dark arts has allowed him to see the island, but it was trapped in what looked like a bubble of some sort. He Knows that breaking into it would be very hard, especially snice he had no books, or tools to help him do it. Which means he would need to take notes, gather supplies and other things like that. But to hurt his brother and his allies was something that was too good an opportunity to pass up. So he was willing to wait for a while, after all a good plan takes time.

"Now then lets punch a hole in you shall we." Said Loki as he started to figure out the spell. Meanwhile on the waters below him someone was watching him. It was the girl Hulk saw at the guild, but somehow she was standing on the water. She had frown on her face, but knew she could do nothing to stop him at the moment. She just hopped that Lucy could stop him and whatever plans he had.

**Well I promised that this was an interesting chapter and hoped I succeed. Lucy is now guild master and before I get how she can be the master Lucy is more than ready in my mind. After all she beat one of the thunder tribe in the battle of fairy tail. She beat one of the oracion seis with a little bit of help. She defeat Bryo in edolas. And now she has the avengers by her side. So if you still aren't sold, then tell me why.**

**Moving on I have Loki breaking into the fairy sphere and grabbing one of the members there. I won't tell anyone who it is but feel free to guess who it is. **

**And by now everyone should now know who's pulling the villains strings, if you don't its Zeref. I felt he was the best one to have the villains, but Lucy and him won't meet for some time.**

**So until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait it just had a hard time writing this chapter. I wasn't sure were to take it and had writers block making it harder. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested feel free to PM me and we can talk.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 10: The last year**

**Magnolia, Fiore, X785**

The town of Magnolia was busy as usual with people doing their own things be it working, shopping, or everyday things like that. At Fairy Tail, even though it has been a year since Lucy became guild master, it was still a rowdy guild. Sure Lucy did her best to keep the guild together and running, but some people thought it was best to move on. And like Lucy said she didn't stop them from leaving.

Currently Lucy was sitting in the master's office working on the one thing all leaders hate with a passion, paper work. It was something she hated, but was something she had to do, or else something would go wrong somehow. Finally after what felt like forever Lucy finally finished the last paper work for the day, as she got up and looked at a nearby mirror and saw her reflection in it.

The last year had been good for her. She had grown out her hair a bit and tied it into a ponytail on her right side of her head. She now wears and low cut shirt and shorts now, with a belt. On her belt she has her Fleuve d'étoiles on the back and a collapsible bow staff that Tony made for her on her left side. On her right side she keeps a clip to hold her DISK's right next to her silver keys.

After making sure she looked acceptable Lucy walked out of her office (something she was still getting used to) and was going to hang out with her friends. As she opened her door she was almost ran over by Steve who was jogging by with several guild members following behind him. As she watched on she saw Droy, who looked a little fatter than he did a year ago, run by and he looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion, only for Jet to help him out and help him regain his balance.

Lucy wanting to make sure everything was good with them walked over. "Droy are you ok?" Asked Lucy with a little worry as she saw he was breathing hard from his run.

The two looked over at her as Droy stood tall. "I'm fine master, just catching my breath is all." Answered Droy as his breathing calmed down a bit.

Accepting his answer Lucy put on a smile for him. "Ok, just don't push yourself too hard ok. I know Steve can be hard, but he doesn't want you to get an early grave." Lucy joked a little bit about Steve training as Droy waved her worries off.

"I know, but I got myself into this mess, so I'll get myself out of it." Stated Droy as he started to run again and tried to catch up with the others before they got too far ahead of him.

Jet looked over at Lucy as he got ready to go after him. "Don't worry master I'll make sure he doesn't push himself too hard." Said Jet as he took off after his friend leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

'Looks like Steve's exercise programs is still going strong.' Thought Lucy as she thought back to how Steve's training started.

**Fairy Tail serval months ago**

Lucy was currently heading back to the guild form a meeting with the town's mayor about the future of the guild. The mayor was wondering what was going on with them and where they were heading, but Lucy put his worries to rest with some help from Tony and Steve.

As they were walking back to the guild Lucy looked over to the two who were walking side by side, both wearing suits for the meeting. "Guy's thanks again for the help, I don't think I could have done that without your support." Said Lucy as Tony just waved her off.

"You did fine on your own, you didn't need our help." Replied Tony causing Lucy to smile at the complement that he gave her.

Soon the three of them reached the guild and went in and got a surprise with what they saw. Sitting at one of the tables was Droy, but he was eating a meal that should be able to feed five easily all by himself. Seeing this Lucy went over to Jet who was nearby watching his with a look of shame.

"Jet what's going on here?" Questioned Lucy as Jet looked over to her with a bit of shock on his face at seeing her back so soon.

"Aw Lucy, err, I mean master I didn't see you come in." Said Jet as he got over his surprise of seeing her back so soon.

Lucy looked over to Droy. "Seeing anyone eat this much would make anyone have a hard time to see anything else. So I'll ask again what's going on here?" Repeated Lucy as Jet look of shame increased.

"See Droy is taking out his misery of losing Levy out on food and is eating a lot lately because of it." Answered Jet as Lucy look down with shame. She also missed Levy after all she was one of her best friends, but Jet and Droy were on a team with her and knew her longer then her, so of course they missed her more than she did.

Meanwhile Steve heard everything and went over to Droy. When he reached him he took the edges of the table and then pushed the table away from Droy. Droy was surprised by this and looked to see who did it and saw Steve standing there.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Demanded Droy as Steve walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt as the guild watched on.

"I understand you miss your friend, but eating like this isn't the way to solve your problems. It will only make it worse as time goes on." Steve said calmly as Droy got angry and got out of Steve grasp.

"What do you know!?" Yelled Droy as he raised his voice and the guild was quite as they watched on.

Steve just stood there for a second before giving Droy an icy glare that would give even Gray chills.

"Where I came from I fought in a war. This war was a global war where many people lost their lives. I fought to stop this war with the help of my team the Howling commandoes. While out on a mission I lost my best friend Bucky. He only joined that unit because I pushed him to, but if I didn't then maybe he would have lived through the war. But I live everyday knowing that I watched my best friend died in front of me. But I still move forward, for him and myself, just like what Lucy said to all of you so if you still want to eat then go ahead, but if you want to make yourself better, then come find me and I'll help you back into shape and get stronger." Said Steve as he walked away and headed towards Lucy.

"I'm going to change into my uniform now." Was all Steve said as he left the room leaving everyone thinking about what he said.

**Present day**

As she thought about it Lucy was heading towards the main area of the guild. 'It may have taken a couple of months but I'm glad Droy took Steve up on his offer.' Thought Lucy as she was thinking that was the start of 'Steve's gym class' as Tony called it. Now every week, whenever Steve is around, he helps any guild members who want to get stronger or get into better shape, mostly by having them run drills and such. She even saw some towns folk in with the group every once and a while.

As Lucy thought about it she reached the railing on the second level as she looked over the guild. She saw many familiar faces mixed in with some new ones. Even though Fairy Tail lost its more well-known members, the Avengers have made up for it by making a name for themselves here over the last year.

Lucy then thought back to how some low-level dark guild took over a small town and was making big demands from the magic counsel, or else they would kill everyone in the town. Things could have ended badly there and then if Lucy hadn't stepped in and unleashed the Avengers on them. It wasn't a long battle and in the end everyone was safe and there was some damage to the town, but it wasn't too bad mostly broken streets. When word got out about how Fairy Tail handled the situation, many wanted to know what happened and who was involved.

So Lucy get up some interviews with some of the news and magazine company's and gave them interviews with the Avengers. Soon afterwards many wanted to meet them and/or work with them so some of the Avengers joined Fairy Tail like Janet and Steve.

Lucy was so into her thoughts she failed to hear someone walking up behind her until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking over to see who it was Lucy saw it a robotic being that was silver and had red glowing eyes. It had a mouth and it too was glowing red. This was Ultron a robot Tony made to help around the guild and his lab.

When Tony first showed every Ultron it was a mixed reaction with people running away and some trying to attack it. It took some time but people have grown accustomed to it, but not by much. Lucy would never say it out loud, but she still is freaked out by it and wanted to get rid of it. But it has helped out so she was willing to give it a chance.

Ultron then spoke to Lucy. "Miss Lucy, master Tony would like to see you in his lab." Stated Ultron as Lucy stared at it for a second.

"Thank you Ultron, I'll go see what he wants." Replied Lucy as she walked away from Ultron, not seeing Ultron watching her as she left with a calculating gaze, like it was it was learning all it could about her.

Lucy then headed down stairs and then went through another door near the side of the building. Lucy soon walked into and through Tony's lab and thought about how it got here.

'I can't believe that just over a year ago I was held prisoner here, and now its Tony's own lab.' Thought Lucy as she stopped and looked at the area where she was held prisoner by M.O.D.O.K. 'Though I could have done without Tony's whining about how long a walk it was from the guild hall to his lab.'

It was true after a couple of mouths of going back a forth from the lab Tony had enough and wanted to lab right next to Fairy Tail for an easier commute. After a huge fight with Lucy the two agreed that the lab could be put next to the guild, but Tony must inform Lucy of any and all experiment he was preforming no matter how small they are.

Lucy then heard Tony talking to some scientist yet again via communication lacrima. Ever since the Twin peak mountains many have called Tony for help on their projects. Though Tony has turned down many of the calls, he only takes the interesting ones as he says.

As Lucy neared Tony, she saw him wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and that he was finishing up his call. "Now if you follow the plans that I sent you, you should have no problems." Said Tony as he saw Lucy enter in the room. "Now if you excuse me I have another appointment to deal with." Finished Tony as he turned off the lacrima and turned to fully face Lucy.

"Tony, Ultron said you wanted to see me?" Asked Lucy wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Yes, you see I found something out about the DISK's and need to tell you something very important about it." Said Tony as he looked for something on one of his desks and couldn't find it anywhere. "Peter where is the data I need!?" Yelled Tony as a man appeared form the ceiling as he descended on what looked like a spider thread. He was wearing a black and blue suit with black lines running all over it. On his chest and back was a spider symbol. He wore a mask with the same web design on it and it had white lenses where the eyes are.

"You know you don't have to yell Tony." Said Peter as he dropped to the ground and held up some papers. "As for your data it right here. I was just going over it again to double check some figures." He finished as Tony took the data and looked thought it.

As Tony did that Lucy though back to how she first meet Peter Parker aka the amazing Spider-man.

**Five months ago**

Lucy was asking herself the same question over and over again at her current situation. 'How did I wind up here.' She thought as she looked around her and saw Vulcans surrounding her on all sides. She was told by Tony that there was a DISK in this area and she left Marco in charge as she went to find it. But somehow she ended up in a nest of Vulcans and they weren't happy to see her one bit. They then all did something weird and parted ways. At first she thought they were going to let her go, but she was then proven wrong. Stepping forward was a beefed-up Vulcan, but Lucy then recognized that it was the Vulcan that Tony beat when they first meet. The Vulcan made eye contact with Lucy and then roared at her.

Lucy then got out Hulk's and Thor's DISK's. "Sorry but your still going to lose. **Hulk, Thor D-smash**." Cried Lucy as the two appeared and looked around them.

"It seems that a zoo has lost all its monkeys." Said Thor as he saw the Vulcan's getting angrier at being called monkeys.

"Can I smash them?" Asked Hulk as he cracked his knuckles getting ready to fight them all.

"Go to town." Was all Lucy said as Hulk Jumped up and smashed the ground in front of sending about half the Vulcans flying away. Thor not wanting to be left out jumped into action and swung his hammer sending more of them flying. Soon Hulk and Thor took out all the Vulcan's, except the leader and were about to get him when Lucy stopped them.

"No, he's mine." Said Lucy as she brought out her bow staff and looked at the Vulcan in front of her. Seeing the look on her Face Thor stepped down, but Hulk looked like he wanted to smash some more.

"Make it fast" Was all Hulk said as he sat down and watch on.

Lucy charged at the Vulcan and swung her staff hitting the Vulcan in the head and disorienting him. Lucy then pressed her advantage by thrusting the staff serval times into its gut making it fall over. The Vulcan looked up and saw Lucy looking down on it. Seeing how she was handling him the Vulcan rose up with a mighty roar and swung its fist at Lucy. Lucy ducked down under the fist and then spun around and nailed the Vulcan in the head. The blow was so strong the Vulcan was wobbly on its feet as it tried to regain itself. Seeing that it was nearly done for Lucy then jumped up and finished it with her **Lucy Kick**. The Vulcan fell to the ground and wasn't going to get up any time soon. Lucy then looked over to Hulk and Thor and saw them clapping at her fight.

"Nicely done. You used those moves I showed you quite well." Praised Thor as Hulk looked indifferent at the scene.

"Nice smashing." Was all Hulk said, but Lucy knew he like it.

"Come let's find that DISK, before anything else happens." Said Lucy as they looked around the area for the DISK. After some time Thor found the DISK and handed it to Lucy. Looking at it, she saw it was blue and the Picture on it she saw was looked like a man wearing a spider themed costume. Curious as to it was Lucy wanted to ask, but the sound of stirring Vulcans made her wait till later.

**Later at Lucy's place**

Later that day at Lucy's Place, Lucy had turned on the projection for the new DISK she found and found the hero known as Spider-man and he had quite the story to share with the Avengers who joined him in projection mode.

"So let me get this straight when Loki was making his final move, he went out and captured you in a DISK. After he boasted how he captured many more heroes beforehand." Said Tony trying to make sure he understood everything.

"Yep, last thing I remember was Loki knocking me out, and then waking up her to see your friend Lucy here looking at me." Answered Spider-man as the Avengers thought about it.

"So that means there are more heroes out there then we originally though." Said Steve as Janet wondered something they were all thinking.

"Then what do we do then?" Asked Janet since they had no real plan to begin with and know they found this out.

The others were quite as they thought of an answer, but so far they had nothing to say. "I guess we do what we were doing before, going after the DISK's when we find them." Answered Lucy as she spoke up to the group, giving them her option on the situation.

The others thought about it and agreed with her. "I guess that's the best thing we can do at this time." Said Tony as Lucy then looked at Spider-man and thought it was time to introduce herself to him.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia, it nice to meet you. What your name?" Said Lucy as she introduced herself to Spider-man.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, the names Spider-man." Replied Spider-man causing Lucy to frown a little making Spidey wondering what he said.

Seeing this Janet stepped in. "Lucy prefers to call us by our real names, not our super hero names." Supplied Janet as Spidey looked at them all and knew where this had led to in the past.

"I don't like giving my name out to people I don't truly know, in the past it has hurt my friends and family." Said Spider-man as Lucy hung her head down hearing this. "But maybe in time, I'll tell you." Finished Spidey bring a smile to Lucy face.

**Present**

Lucy was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tony yelling her name at her. "Lucy as you even listening to what I'm saying?" Asked Tony as Lucy was brought back to the present.

"Sorry Tony I was just remembering how we first meet Peter here." Answered Lucy as she starched the back of her neck in embarrassment for zoning out like that.

Tony just rubbed his eyes in frustration at it. "Well as I was saying, snice we first meet you couldn't keep us out that long, but now you can keep three of us out of the DISK's for about 24 hours each. But when you're in a fight that number changes depending on how many heroes you smash and the state you're in." Said Tony as he explained things to Lucy who just listened to what he had to say.

"We also tried using other forms of powers, and no I'm still not saying magic, to activate the DISK's. But so far your celestial powers seem to be the only form of power that works." Continued Tony as Lucy understood everything so far.

"I know all this Tony what are you trying to say?" Asked Lucy wondering where this was going.

"Well me and Peter took a look at this data and we think that maybe one day your power will be strong enough to free us of the DISK's forever." Summarized Tony shocking Lucy, she always wanted them to be free, but never had a way till now.

"So that mean you all have a chance to be free." Said Lucy who was still in shock a little.

"Yeah one day all the heroes you have will be free." Said Tony as Lucy started to think of all the heroes she had at the moment.

'Then that means Ironman, Hulk, Wasp, Captain America, Thor, Spider-man, War Machine, and Hawkeye will be free one day.' Thought Lucy as she looked at the others with a smile.

"Well I say we celebrate this great news, what do you guys think?" Asked Lucy as Tony got a smile on his face form that idea.

"I agree let have some drinks." Said Tony as the three of them walked out of the lab feeling pretty good about themselves at the moment. Little did they know trouble was on its way.

**Loki's location**

After a year of working this problem, Loki was finally ready to punch a hole in this barrier. It did frustrate him that he had to work on it for so long, but even he had to admit that whoever did this spell was good. Currently Loki was speaking some strange ancient language as the barrier around the island was starting to fade a little in one area. Once the spell was done there was a large enough hole in the barrier for Loki and one other to get through.

As Loki flew through the hole he checked this remaining time. 'This spell won't last long, I must find someone fast and hope they have strong ties to the girl.' Thought Loki as he reached the ground and started too looked around.

He saw battle damage all around him, but there was no one to be seen. Taking a look around he finally found someone laying on the ground. Smiling Loki levitated the person up and then flew towards the hole. Once through he looked at the person and went into their memories. Once he was done a grin appeared on his face as he started to laugh. This person had very strong ties to the girl and hopefully she had strong ties to this person.

"Soon both my brother and his allies will fall, by my hands." Cried Loki as he continued to laugh as he went back to Alavarez Empire to get some more tools to help him, finish his brother once and for all.

**Sorry if the chapter seemed a little short it was more of a stage setting chapter for things to come. Also for the adventures Lucy did in the past year I might special chapters for each of them. Am I'm still not sharing who Loki grabbed, you're just going to have wait and see. **

**And on a side note the next chapter won't take so long, now onto the next chapter preview.**

**After enjoying the peace that has been the guild since Lucy appointment, Loki strike and bring terror and destruction with him. Can Lucy and the Avengers stand up to Loki and his evil plans, or will Loki and his secret weapon be their down fall.**

**Next time: Loki attack: part 1 the masters of evil **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the first chapter of a three part mini arc. I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 11: Loki's attack: part 1 the masters of evil**

**Fiore, Magnolia**

It was a peaceful day at Magnolia with the sun shining, it looked like nothing could wreck this beautiful day. But little did people know that things were about to go bad, very fast. Standing on a hill that was overlooking Magnolia was Loki. He stared down at the town as he watched its people go about their everyday lives, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

"When are we finally going to attack them?!" Demanded a voice behind Loki causing him to turn around and look at M.O.D.O.K. as he hovered in the air front of the group he assembled for this mission. The first one was only wearing pants and had a shaved head. In his hand he held a chain that was attached to a steel ball. This was the Absorbing man.

The next one had green skin and wore a purple on piece suit with small pumpkins on a belt he wore. He had purple boots and gloves and a purple hat that had a pointed on the top. His eyes were yellow and he had pointed ears. The thing that stood out for him was he was on what looked like a glider of some sort. This was the Green Goblin.

Next was a large lizard that had spikes coming out its back following it spine and spike coming out its shoulders. It wore black shorts with gold trim on the top and bottom. It wore gold color bracers around its shoulders. It had sharp claws on its hands and feet. This is the Lizard.

Loki looked at the forces he gathered and smirked at M.O.D.O.K. "Patience M.O.D.O.K soon you'll get your revenge, but first let me introduce ourselves first, then you can have your fun." Loki spoke calmly to them as he looked back at Magnolia as he got a crazy grin on his face. Behind him the villains were all ready to crush the Avengers once and for all.

**Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail**

Meanwhile inside Fairy Tail Lucy was being interviewed about her new book called the Incredible Hulk. The book focused on how Bruce Banner became the Hulk and fought the Absorbing man while avoiding the army who wanted to capture him. It came out a few months ago, but people were still talking about it like it came out yesterday. Lucy couldn't believe how well the book sold, and neither could Hulk. Now people wanted to learn a bit more about her and why she wrote the book.

"Tell me what inspired you to write this book Lucy?" Asked the reporter as the two of them sat in her office.

Lucy thought about it before answering. "Well as you know Hulk is one the Avengers and a good friend of mine. When he told me his story I knew that I had to write it and share it with others. I feel that it helps to show that we can't judge people solely by their appearances alone, but rather we should judge them by their actions." Lucy answered the question as the reporter wrote down what she said.

"There are some who think your story is just fiction and not an autobiography as you stated in the summary. What do you have to say about that?" Asked the reporter as Lucy chuckled at it.

"I won't lie I felt the same way about it at first myself, but as time went on I realized that it was the truth. But to answer your question people can believe what they want to. If they think it's real that's fine, if they think I made the story up using the Hulk as a base that also fine. I wanted to write a story that people will enjoy." Lucy truthfully answered the question as the reporter wrote all that down and then faced Lucy.

"Last question, people are wondering if you're going to write another book based on the Avengers or if you're going to stick with the Hulk? After all the Incredible hulk has quickly become a best sellers in Fiore and people want more." Asked the reporter who was also wondering the answer to that question as well.

"I can't give out too much, but yes I am in the works of writing my next book called Captain America the first Avenger. I can't give out too much, but it's my hope it will be out in about the next year or so." Answered Lucy as the reporter smiled and close up their note book.

Both the stood up and shock hands. "Thank you for your time Lucy, it must be hard being a writer and guild master. "Said the reporter as Lucy waved it off.

"Think nothing of it. Writing is something I enjoy and am glad to share with others." Said Lucy as the reporter then left the guild. Lucy then sat down and wondered what else was going to happen today. As Lucy went through her day planner wondering what she had left to do, she heard laughter. Wondering who it was Lucy went into the main part of the guild as the laughter continued. Once she was there she saw everyone wondering who was laughing as well.

"Ok who's laughing like this?" Wondered Lucy as no one said anything.

Soon the laughter died down and was followed by a voice. "Why don't you come outside to the back and see for yourself." Someone told as Lucy and serval others went outside to see who it was.

Once outside and past their pool they saw Loki there standing in the air as he looked down at them. "Who are you?!" Demanded Lucy as she got a bad feeling form this guy as, she reached for her DISK's.

Loki just laughed at her. "You mean to tell me that my brother never told you about me? But then again that man only cared for himself, and never gave a second thought about me." Replied Loki as Lucy was really getting worried now.

"Then allow me to introduce myself I am the god of trickery, the true ruler of Asgard, I am Loki." Spoke Loki as he waves his arms and bowed to the Fairy Tail mages. As Lucy heard this she took a step back as she remembered what the Avengers told her about Loki and how tricky he can be.

Lucy then took a step forward, trying to hide her fears the best she could. "Why are you here Loki?" She inquired as she had a bad feeling about it all.

Loki looked down at her, before grinning at her. "It quite simple really. I'm here to destroy you and the Avengers. You see my partner in this world doesn't like how you're interfering with his plans and wants you taken care of." He answered her as Lucy grabbed a DISK and got ready to smash it.

It was then that Marco stepped forward. "If you think we're going to let you do what you want then you better be ready for a fight, and if so then I hope you brought an army with you." He warned him as he activated his magic to prove his point as did the others as they got ready to fight Loki.

Loki just smirked at what Marco said. "You really think I need an army for the likes of you, don't make me laugh." Said Loki as he laughed a little and then stopped and looked directly at Lucy with a frown. "But for her, I do need some assistance." Said Loki making Lucy wonder what he meant. It was then Lucy heard it, the sound of missiles, she then turned to the guild members nearby.

"Everyone scatter!" Yelled Lucy as everyone rushed away from each other just in time as the missiles struck were they just were. Looking up Lucy saw M.O.D.O.K and someone else flying next to Loki.

Loki saw the look on Lucy and knew she was worried. "But who needs an army when you have the masters of evil!" Explained Loki as the other two laughed at Lucy as she got three DISK's out.

"We'll see how good your masters are when they face the Avengers! **Thor, Ironman, War Machine D-smash**!" Cried Lucy as Thor and Ironman stood there along with a new hero. This new hero looked a lot like Ironman, but was dark silver where the red was and light silver where the gold was. He had more armour on his body as well as two guns one on each arm. On his back he had a machine gun on the right side and a missile launcher on the left. This was James Rhodes aka War Machine.

The three soon saw Loki and Thor stepped in front of the group. "Loki what are you doing here?" Asked Thor curious to why his brother was here and why he choose now to attack.

Loki just sneered at Thor as he saw him. "I though you would have figured it out by now _brother_. I'm here to kill you and take the throne." Snarled Loki as he was ready to attack Thor there and then.

"Loki end this foolishness. Together we have a better chance at returning home, then we do apart." Thor tried to reason with his brother only to get a growl from him.

"Why do I need you when I already know how to get home." Countered Loki as he surprised everyone in the area, even the villains at hearing this news.

Thor then tried something else. "Then why are you still here Loki?" Wondered Thor hoping to learn why he was doing this.

Loki just laughed at Thor as he raised his staff at him. "I bore of this talking _brother_, Attack!" Ordered Loki as the Avengers readied themselves form a frontal attack only to blindsided from the side by a wrecking ball, courtesy of the Absorbing man as all three of them fell to the ground from the attack.

Lucy as about to help them when the Lizard jumped down and pinned her to the ground as he growled at her. Lucy knew she had to do something, but the way she was pinned left her with few options. She then saw the Lizard about to bite her, when someone intervened.

"**Smoke Crush**." Yelled Wakaba as he fired several smoke blasts at the Lizard knocking him off of Lucy and freeing her from his grasp.

Wakaba then rushed other to Lucy with Marco in tow. "Lucy are you ok?" Wakaba asked her as he and Marco helped her to her feet.

Lucy took a second to regain herself. "Yeah thanks for the help." She told them as she looked around to see what was happening. She saw Ironman and M.O.D.O.K fighting each other again as each fired blast after blast at each other with them in a stalemate. War Machine was fighting the Green Goblin as War Machine kept the Goblin off balance with the wide variety of weapons on his suit. Thor was in a hand lock with the Absorbing man as neither gave the other an inch. Lucy then saw the Lizard getting back up.

Lucy grabbed another DISK. "**Hulk d-smash**." She cried as Hulk appeared and saw the Lizard. He didn't need to be told what was going on as he charged at the Lizard. The Lizard flinched when he saw the Hulk charging his way and it cost him when the Hulk punched him sending him into a nearby tree.

While all this was happening Lucy turned to Marco and Wakaba. "Marco and Wakaba go into the guild and get everyone out and form a perimeter around the guild. I don't want this fight going into the city." Ordered Lucy as the two looked at her wanting to say something, but the fight in front of them was something they never saw before. In fact they were amazed that Lucy could keep her cool like this. It showed them how well she acts under pressure and they were glad that she was the master.

"Ok, but be careful Lucy." Said Marco as he and Wakaba rushed into the guild and went to follow Lucy's orders.

Seeing that the two of them were gone Lucy turned back to the battle and saw everyone still fighting, but she couldn't see Loki anywhere, which worried her. "Interesting orders, did you send them away to keep out of your way or so they didn't see you fail causing their spirts to be crushed?" Spoke Loki as he appeared beside Lucy causing her to jump away from the mad man and bring out her staff.

Seeing her reaction Loki grinned as he held his staff tight. "Tell me, why are you fighting with these people?" Asked Loki surprising Lucy with the question as he continued. "You hold no ties to them, no reason to risk your life for them, so why fight for them like this?"

Lucy stood there waiting for him to do something, but seeing him do nothing she answered him. "I got to know them and after seeing what they would do for others, I felt that it is the least that I could do for them. So I suggest that you leave before we kick your butt." Warned Lucy as Loki laughed at her before he charged at her and swung his staff at her. Seeing this Lucy blocked it and tried to use the other end to hit him, but Loki saw it coming and jumped back to avoid it. Seeing how she was doing Loki grinned and charged at her again. After all it had been some time since he exercised like this.

Meanwhile Ironman was having a hard time with M.O.D.O.K as he just countered everything he fired at him. "What's a matter M.O.D.O.K run out of new ideas?" Taunted Ironman hoping that M.O.D.O.K would get angry and make a mistake, one that he could capitalize on.

Hearing this M.O.D.A.K was fuming. "I'll show you something new. **M.O.D.O.K all-out assault**." He yelled as he fired all his weapons in his disposal at the same time. He knew what would happen if he failed, he still felt the pain form when Ironman and that girl bet him the last time, he wasn't going through that again.

When Ironman saw the lasers and missiles heading his way he charged forward. He bobbed and weaved through the blasts as he the fired his own missiles at M.O.D.O.K which hit him making his stumble in the air as he tried to regain his balance.

"Looks like the same old thing to me M.O.D.O.K, but this is different from last time. **Unibeam**!" Yelled Ironman as he fired his Unibeam from his chest piece, but now the blast was even stronger than before as Ironman made some upgrades to his suit using some of the tech he got. M.O.D.O.K had no time to dodge as the blast enveloped him. When the attack ended M.O.D.O.K fell towards the ground.

When M.O.D.O.K landed the ground felt different than usual and he soon found out why. He landed in the Hulk's hands as he saw that Hulk got into a bowling stance and set his eyes on the Lizard. Hulk tossed M.O.D.O.K like a bowling ball and hit the Lizard sending them both into the pool. And unfortunately for them M.O.D.O.K had an exposed wire that reacted to the water, shocking the two of them while causing a light show to happen. When the light show died down, both M.O.D.O.K and the Lizard were floating in the water smoking.

"Well that was easy." Said Ironman as he looked over at the two downed villains as they floated in the pool. Hulk meanwhile frowned wanting to smash some more.

As they were about to help the others something went wrong with the Ironman amour. Seeing this Tony tried to figure out what was wrong, but the he saw they suit was powering up the Unibeam and was aimed at Hulk.

"Hulk move!" Cried Tony hoping Hulk would get out of the way. Unfortunately for him just as was turning around the beam fired and hit him right in the chest. Hulk was caught off guard as the beam forced Hulk off the nearby cliff as he fell into the waters below.

Tony then quickly switched his system to the back-up systems as he regained control of his suit, as he heard watering dripping behind him. Turning around he saw M.O.D.O.K getting out of the pool, with a sick grin on his face.

It was then Ironman knew what happened. "How? How did you gain control of my suit?" Ironman wondered as he built fail safes to prevent something like that from happening. But somehow M.O.D.O.K got past all of them.

M.O.D.O.K grinned as he looked at him. "Since our last battle I've been improving myself to beat you for what you did to me. Now I can control your suit whenever I want!" He explained to Ironman as Tony was sweating a little in his suit worried what else he had up his sleeve.

Knowing he was at a disadvantage Ironman turn to Thor who had the Absorbing Man under control. "Thor, switch." He yelled as he flew at the Absorbing Man as Thor threw his hammer at M.O.D.A.K as they swap fights.

Meanwhile in the sky's above them War Machine and the Green Goblin were in an aerial dog fight with both sides firing on each other, but neither landing a good hit on the other.

"**Pumpkin bombs**!" Cried Green Goblin as the tossed serval pumpkin shaped bombs at War Machine.

But War Machine countered it easily. "**Machine gun**!" Yelled War Machine as his shoulder machine gun fired and took out the bombs before they could get close to him.

"**War Cannon**!" War Machine cried as he fired his wrist cannons at the Goblin as he flew out of the way and countered with his **pumpkin bombs** again.

The two continued their aerial battle like this as the rest fought on the ground. Loki saw that his forces were at a stalemate with the Avengers and thought it was the perfect time to bring out his secret weapon.

He then stopped fighting with Lucy and teleported away from her as she was attacking. His sudden disappearance caused her to lose her footing and almost fall flat on her face. As she quickly regained her footing she searched the area for Loki, as she was excepting him to attack her from behind or something like that.

"I've had enough of these games now!" Boomed Loki's voice as everyone even the villains looked up and saw Loki hovering above them all. "You hero's should remember this trick. After all it is how you all were put into the DISK's in the first place." Continued Loki as the others knew where he was going with this, but had no idea who he had.

Loki knew that he had them now and brought out his secret weapon. "If you don't want anything to happen to her then you'll all surrender immediately!" He finished as a portal opened up behind him. And what came out of the portal shocked Lucy to her core. Because, there before her bonded in weird purple chains was no other than Erza Scarlet.

As Lucy looked on her strength left her legs as he slowly feel to her knees as she couldn't take her eyes off Erza. 'Erza is alive! But I thought she and the others died a year ago.' Thought Lucy as a million thoughts went through her mind as her idol, friend and teammate floated in front of her.

Meanwhile Loki watched as Lucy started to shut down and grinned. He knew that attacking her heart was the way to go and now all he had to now was finish off the Avengers and his brother. But little did anyone know or saw was that Erza eyelids moved a little.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I felt it would be best to leave on a cliff-hanger. I felt Erza worked best for Loki's hostage cause out of everyone in team Nastu Erza was the one Lucy looked up to them most. After all in the beginning of the Fairy Tail story Lucy was thrilled to meet Erza in person. And then in Erdolas she told Erza counterpart how much she respected her Erza in a way. So that is why I choose Erza to be Loki hostage.**

**Will the Avengers save Erza or will the masters of evil use this ace in the hole and defeat them. Find out next chapter and sorry no preview for this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here the next chapter in the Loki attack arc. I hope you enjoy it also there is an important notice at the end of this chapter.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 12: Loki attack: part 2 Hostage situation **

**Last time**

"**I've had enough of these games now!" Boomed Loki's voice as everyone even the villains looked up and saw Loki hovering above them all. "You hero's should remember this trick. After all it is how you all were put into the DISK's in the first place." Continued Loki as the others knew where he was going with this, but had no idea who he had.**

**Loki knew that he had them now and brought out his secret weapon. "If you don't want anything to happen to her then you'll all surrender immediately!" He finished as a portal opened up behind him. And what came out of the portal shocked Lucy to her core. Because, there before her bonded in weird purple chains was no other than Erza Scarlet.**

**As Lucy looked on her strength left her legs as he slowly feel to her knees as she couldn't take her eyes off Erza. 'Erza is alive! But I thought she and the others died a year ago.' Thought Lucy as a million thoughts went through her mind as her idol, friend and teammate floated in front of her.**

**Meanwhile Loki watched as Lucy started to shut down and grinned. He knew that attacking her heart was the way to go and now all he had to now was finish off the Avengers and his brother. But little did anyone know or saw was that Erza eyelids moved a little.**

**Present **

As everyone in the area stared up at Loki's hostage only Lucy and Ironman knew who it was. Knowing how much Lucy treasures her friends Ironman looked over at Lucy and didn't like what he saw. She was just sitting there on the ground looking up at where Erza was and not moving. Ironman knew that if they weren't careful it would be all over.

"Lucy snap out of it. For all we know that isn't even really Erza, it could just be a projection of her or something like that." Roared Ironman hoping that his words would reach her and bring her out of her state of mind she was in.

Lucy then looked over at him with a faraway look in her eyes. "But what if it is? I lost her once, I won't lose her again." She countered as Ironman knew she had a point there, but didn't like it. Meanwhile Loki watched on as he knew that Lucy was no longer a problem for him. He then turned to his allies and grinned.

"Finish them." He told them as they all charged at the distracted Avengers. When the Avengers knew what was happening the Masters of evil were all over them.

War Machine was trying to dodge the **Pumpkin bombs **and **Razor blades** that the Green Goblin kept throwing at him. But no matter which way he turned the Goblin was on top of him. War Machine was starting to worry since he couldn't turn his weapons around and return fire. It was then that a lucky **Razor blade** hit his missile launcher causing it to explode and sending him flying towards the ground. It was only luck that saved him as he regained control just in time and flew away from the ground. He then got a good angle and opened fire with his **Machine gun **forcing the Goblin to dodge.

War Machine then got an idea and flew right at the Goblin surprising him with such a move. The Goblin thought war machine was going to tackle him and flew out of the way, but when he did that War Machine fired with his **War Cannons** at him. The Goblin was cut off guard by the move and the blast hit his glider causing him to lose control of it.

"Mayday, mayday!" The Goblin cried out as he tried to regain control only to hit the side of the cliff and fall into the waters below. War Machine watched as he fell down and was about to help him, but his systems were in the red. If he tried to help him, then both of them would need saving, so he had no choice, but to land as start some repairs.

Meanwhile back with Ironman, the Absorbing man charged at him and threw a punch at him that hit his chest causing it to dent a little from the hit. "Is that all you got tin man." Taunted the Absorbing man as Ironman got back up and took a quick glance over at Lucy. She was still in the same position and it looked like she was going to be no help, their only hope was that the Hulk would get back into the fight and soon.

Looking back at the Absorbing man he saw that he was absorbing the rock under him as his body turned brown and looked more rock like. "What with the new look?" Questioned Ironman as he wondered why he chose rock of all things to absorb.

The Absorbing man just smirked at the question. "Easy I learnt some new tricks, like this." He said as he shot out his arm like a whip. Ironman was caught off guard by his new abilities allowing the whip hit him. When Ironman tried to get back up Absorbing man's arm warped around him, trapping him there and then he started to squeeze him.

"How… how are you doing this?" Questioned Ironman as he tried to figure out a way out for this situation before he was crushed.

The Absorbing man just laughed at Ironman as he continued to put the squeeze on him. "We're in a land of magic so I just learnt some magic that works well with my powers. Say hello to my **earth manipulation magic**. With this stuff I can control anything from the earth, even my own body when I absorb it." He explained to Ironman as he started to laugh at him.

Hearing that Ironman then rerouted power to his chest piece and got it ready to fire. He then locked onto the Absorbing man and fired his **shoulder missiles** at him. The missiles all hit him and caused him to let go. As the absorbing man recovered from the attack, Ironman then fired his **Unibeam** at him. The blast hit him dead on and when it was over the Absorbing man was on the ground and knocked out. But unfortunately for Ironman he used too much of his power and his suit was about to run out of power.

"JARVIS how much power do I have left?" Asked Ironman as looked around him to see how the others are doing.

"Unfortunately sir using two **Unibeams** in such sort time has drained your power levels a great deal. You have about 17% of power left. I would advise that you fall back for the time being and recharge." JARVIS told him as Ironman knew he had to act fast. He then saw Thor taking care of M.O.D.O.K fairly well.

Since Thor had no to tech on him M.O.D.O.K couldn't use it against him as Mjölnir was just a super charged hammer meaning M.O.D.O.K couldn't do much against it. And from the look of things it seemed that Thor was about to finish the fight.

Thor then started to spin Mjölnir around as he glared at M.O.D.O.K. "I have no time to play with you M.O.D.O.K. I need to have words with my brother." He spoke calmly, but his face showed he was done playing around. "**Mjölnir throw**!" Yelled Thor as he threw his hammer at M.O.D.O.K with a great deal of strength and speed. When it connected with him, the force of the hammer sent M.O.D.O.K flying back as he couldn't move the hammer away from him. M.O.D.O.K then flew toward Loki, but Loki merely raised a DISK up.

"**D-secure**." Loki said calmly as M.O.D.O.K went back into the DISK before he could hit him. Seeing the M.O.D.O.K was gone for the time being as Thor called for his hammer back. As Thor looked up at his brother Ironman and War Machine did the same as they got ready to face Loki. Meanwhile Loki just grinned at them as he knew he would win. He then looked over at Lucy who hadn't moved an inch since the fight restarted as she stared up at his hostage. He knew that attacking her heart was the way to go and now it was paying off for him.

He then disappeared from the Avengers sight and reappeared next to Lucy with the blade on his sceptre next to her neck. "It's time to end this Avengers. Without her you have no one to support you and bring you out of your DISK's." Loki told them as he was about to slice her neck when somebody's yelling stopped him.

"Lucy what are you doing!?" Scream someone as everyone, even Lucy looked up and saw a pissed off Erza glaring at Lucy. Seeing this brought Lucy out of her state and then got scared at seeing Erza angry at her once more.

"Stand up and fight! You are a mage of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail mages fight with everything they have. Sitting there is disrespecting the guild and I won't stand for that." Continued Erza as Loki had enough of her and when to finish off Lucy. But luckily for Lucy hearing Erza words brought her back and she swung her fist at Loki and hit him where the sun don't shine.

Loki who wasn't expecting something like that took the full force of the punch and crunched over as he held his family jewels in pain. Seeing what happened the Avengers started to laugh at him. Lucy then stood up proud and tall and glared at Loki.

"I've had it with you Loki, you attack me, you attack the guild, and you kidnapped Erza! As the guild master of Fairy Tail I've had enough of you!" Lucy said in such a cold tone that even Loki was getting worried about what could happen to him. Meanwhile the Avengers were proud of Lucy as she overcame Loki's trap and she looked like she was ready to beat him up and then some.

Hearing all that made Erza proud to call Lucy her friend, but then something she said confused her. "Wait, what do you mean you're the guild master?" She asked confused as Thor turned to face her.

"We will explain latter fair maiden." Thor told her as he got Mjölnir ready for battle. Erza had more questions, but she knew she had to get free and help them. But the chains around her were blocking off her magic, so all she could do was watch for the time being.

As Loki recovered from Lucy's attack he glared at her. "Don't think that's all I had planned girl." He told her as he brought out three purple DISK's. "**Destroyer D-Smash**" He cried as three giant suits of amour appeared. The suits were all the same grey in color and had spike and the outside of its arms and legs. I had a flat top helmet that was in the shape of a Y with the bottom off and orange eyes that glowed.

Seeing the Destroyers the Avengers got ready, but with Ironman's power low and War Machine weapons damaged it wasn't looking good for them. Even with Thor and Lucy in good shape they had their work cut out for them. It was then that they heard it, the unmistakable roar that only the Hulk could make. Looking over they saw a green blur flew above them as the Hulk came crashing down on one of the Destroyers. With the Hulk's strength and gravity working with him the Hulk crushed one of the Destroyers helmet as it fell over.

Seeing this Lucy gave out her orders. "Thor, War Machine, you two and me will take the one Destroyer while Hulk take the other. Ironman get Erza free." She told them as they nodded and set out and did what they were told.

As the Lucy and co. charged the Destroyers, Ironman flew up to Erza and smirked behind his helmet. "Long time no see Erza." Ironman told her as he scanned the chains to figure out how to free her.

"What do you mean we saw each other a couple of days ago?" Questioned Erza as she though that only a few days has passed since they saw each other, as she caught Ironman by surprise with her response.

Ironman lifted up his face plate and looked her right in the eyes. "Erza it's been over a year since we last saw each other, everyone thought you and the others were died." He told her with a straight face. Erza couldn't believe what she was told, a year, but how was that possible? The last thing she remembered was Acnologia attacking them and them holding hands, but after that nothing other than waking up here.

"It's been a year?" Erza whispered to herself, but didn't have time to think about it more as an explosion brought her attention to the fight bellow her. Looking down Erza saw the Destroyers helmets opening up and firing energy beams at the others. They were ok for now, but it was only a matter of time before they couldn't handle it any more.

Looking over at Ironman, Erza got a determined look on her face. "Get me out Now!" She ordered him as she couldn't sit on the side any longer.

Ironman looked at her and shock his head not being used at being ordered around. "Hold your horses, I nearly got it." He told her as he found out that the chains had a weak point at the joints. So he activated his laser and cut through the chains just enough so she wouldn't fall, but then she did something he wasn't expecting. She forced her way out and started to fall towards the battle and as she fell she started to glow as she requip her armors.

When the light died she was now wearing an all-black amour that looked like a dress with spikes over it. The dress covered her upper body and arms. On her shoulders was a spike each that covered outwards a little. On her legs she wore a similar style boots that were black and had spikes on it. And in her right hand a large spike mace. This was Erza's Purgatory armor.

As she fell she let out a battle cry as she slammed her mace on a Destroyer's head smashing in inwards. Erza then jumped off the Destroyer as it fell backwards. Seeing this the Hulk didn't want to be outdone and jumped high into the air.

"**Hulk Smash**!" Cried the Hulk as he slammed the Destroyer on its head as it lost its balance from the attack. Seeing an opportunity Thor took and readied Mjölnir.

"**Mjölnir throw**!" Yelled Thor as he threw Mjölnir at the Destroyer as it went through its armor and finished it off.

Seeing that the Destroyers were dealt with everyone regrouped and waited to see what else Loki had for them. As Lucy saw Erza in her normal Heart Kreuz armor for the first time in a year, she couldn't control herself and ran over to her and gave her a big hug and she cried.

"Erza it really is you, I missed you so much." Cried Lucy as Erza smiled and patted her on her back. But at that moment Loki attacked them.

"Magic blast!" He cried out as he fired a blast of magic from his scepter at Lucy and Erza, but Erza was too fast for him and grabbed Lucy bridal style and jumped out of the way. As everyone looked over at him they saw that Absorbing man, the Green Goblin and the Lizard all regrouped around him.

Lucy looked at them and finally had enough of them. "Leave now Loki, you're out of tricks and you can't win." She told then as the other got ready for whatever he brought next.

Loki just snarled at her as his hatred for her grew by the second. "Not until your dead." He told her as he ready to attack, but paused when he saw her clasp her hands together and closed her eyes.

Lucy then started to chat something. "_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_" Said Lucy as planets appeared around her and when she finished she opened her eyes and the planets fired at the Masters of evil. Loki could only watch in awe as he never would have figured that Lucy had such a spell at her disposal. When the blast hit it caused a huge explosion that made the Fairy Tail mages around the guild wonder what happened and some of them rushed over to see what they could do to help.

Back at the battle the dust settled revealing a defeated Absorbing man, Green Goblin, and Lizard. But Loki was on one knee as he looked at Lucy with a glare. 'That spell was powerful. I barely had time to cast a defense spell, otherwise I would have been knocked out like the others.' Thought Loki as he was barely able to stand, he knew that this battle was lost. He miscalculated her strength and that his hostage would wake up and give her the strength she needed to win.

"You might have won this time Avengers, but I now know where I made my mistakes. And next we meet things will turn out differently I promise you that. But I do think I'll take these three back." Said Loki as he held up King Cobra and co. DISK's for the Avengers to see, before Loki put the others back into their DISK's and he disappeared from their view.

Seeing that the danger was over the Avengers relaxed a bit as Erza fell to a knee breathing hard as Lucy rushed to her side. "Are you ok Erza?" She asked as Erza gave her a weak smile.

"Yes, just a little tired is all." Erza told her as they heard people running up to them. Looking over they saw Marco, Wanaka and other guild members coming their way, but stop when they saw Erza.

"It can't be?" Marco said as he stared at Erza with disbelief.

"I must be dreaming." Said Wanaka as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Others were saying the similar things as Erza was wondering if Tony really did tell her the truth.

Looking at Lucy with a straight face Erza faced her fears. "Lucy how long has it been since I left for the trails?" She asked her hoping that tony lied to her.

Lucy knew that this was coming and knew that it was best to tell her straight. "It's been over a year since the trails. When we found out that Tenrou Island disappeared and we spent so long looking for everyone, but…." She trailed off as Erza got the picture.

"I see then, who is the master now then?" Erza asked her, but after hearing Lucy say it earlier she just needed to check.

"I am." Lucy told her. Erza just stared at here for a moment for she laughed a bit.

After regaining herself she looked at Lucy. "Thank you Lucy for the laugh, but really who is the master?" Erza asked again as Lucy wondered how long this would go on for.

"Erza, I am the master. After we lost all our great mages there wasn't many options for a master. The guild wanted me so I took the role." She explained to Erza again hoping that she would understand it this time.

As Erza thought about it with most of their best mages gone Lucy would be the best choice. "I see then." Was all Erza said as she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and started to collapse. Seeing this Lucy rushed over and grabbed her.

Seeing this, the Avengers got worried. "Is she Ok?" Asked the Hulk as he saw how she smashed that Destroyer. It showed she was strong and he wanted to see how strong she was.

Lucy then quickly checked her pulse and breathing and gave a smile when she found both. "She's fine just sleeping." She told the others

As Lucy was glad that Erza was asleep Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. "Man what a day, first we save Erza, then we beat Loki. Man are we good or what." Boosted Tony as Thor didn't feel the same way.

"Nah my friend we only won a battle. For as long as Loki is out there, this war is far from over." He told them as Tony wanted to say something, but Rhodey beat it to him.

"He's right Tony look at the state we're in. Our amours are damaged and if Lucy didn't use that spell earlier who knows what could have happened." He told his best friend, as Tony had nothing to say. As the Avengers realized what happened today and how they got lucky this time. They weren't so sure what could happen night time.

It was then Lucy spoke up. "Then we get stronger, we get new skills, new gear, whatever that can help us beat Loki and his forces next time." She said with a fire in her voice that got the Avengers fired up as well.

It was at that moment that the guild members got over their shock of seeing Erza and came rushing over. "Master are you ok?" Yelled a member as the group came to a stop near the Avengers and Lucy. It was then that Marco and Wanaka saw Erza in Lucy's arms.

"Lucy is that truly…" Asked Marco who could finish what he was saying do to the shock of seeing Erza alive.

"It is." Started Lucy as the guild that knew Erza were shocked. "Listen I know this is a lot to take in, but if Erza is here and alive then that might mean the others are too. But for now we'll let Erza rest and then well ask her to tell us what happened." She told everyone as they knew where she was coming from.

Marco and Wanaka then came up to Lucy. "Here let us take Erza to the medical wing." Offered Marco as Lucy handed Erza over to them as they took her inside the guild. As they took her inside some of the members followed them as the rest went their own way. It when then that Lucy magic ran out and the Avengers went back into their DISK's.

Lucy looked at each of them as she brought out the rest of the DISK's she had. "We will be stronger next time and hopefully find out if Loki was lying to us or not." Vowed Lucy as she stared out at the ocean before her as she wondered one thing that Loki told her.

'What did he mean by a partner that wanted me dead?' Thought Lucy as she wondered what the future would bring.

**Well Loki is gone for now, but who knows when he will be back and with what forces. And yes Erza is now here to stay, and she will also get some new tricks in the future. **

**Anyway as I said at the start I have an important announcement, I'm putting this story on hold for a while. It won't be long, but until the current situation in the manga is over I won't be writing. As I showed in a previous chapter Loki had teamed up with Zeref and I want to see what happens in the manga with him. **

**So until my next update which should be in a month or two and again I'm not abandoning this story just putting it on hold.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back. Sorry it took me so long, but I just lost interest in the story for a bit, but I'm back now and ready to continue off.**

Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 13: Loki's attack: part 3 When the dust settles**

Lucy sat in her office as she thought about what happened over the last few days. After Loki's attack she had Porlyusica come to the guild to give Erza a check-up and see if Loki left anything behind, like mind-control, or a bomb, or something else, after all she was dealing with the god of misfit and she didn't want to take any chances. Luckily Porlyusica found nothing like that with Erza, but now she was wondering what happened during the trials and if the others are ok as well, or are they all… No she couldn't think that way.

Lucy then got up and looked out the window as saw people fixing the damage from the fight as she wondered what to do now. It had been a year since they heard anything from the villains and now they found out they're under Loki's command and Loki had team-up with someone from this world. To be honest she was wishing she was with the others wherever they were and didn't have to deal with this. But if she was then there would be no one here to deal with Loki.

Shen then turned on the projections for Steve and Tony as the three of them looked at each other. "Guys about what happened in the battle the other day." Started Lucy as the two looked at her wondering what she was going to say. "I feel we got lucky in that fight. If it wasn't for Erza breaking free and my spell I don't know what could happen to us." As she said this Steve agreed with her while Tony had a calculating look on his face.

"Your right, we got soft and it nearly cost us. We should start training harder and learn some new skills to better prepare ourselves in the future.

Lucy agreed as Tony added his option. "I do have an idea for some super powerful news attacks and maybe gear, but the problem is a power source. I need something that can create a lot of power, and a way to channel all that power." He told the two as they both agreed with him that it would be helpful, but the power he wanted was the problem as neither had any idea where to get something like that.

"Then maybe you could work on some new gear for us all." Lucy Suggested as she didn't want a repeat of what happened in the last fight. She then got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tony as he and Steve were still on the table in their projections looking over at her.

Lucy turned around and looked at the two of them. "I'm going to go see Erza and check up on her." She told him as she went back around the desk towards their DISK's. "I hope you don't mind but I want it to be a private talk."

Hearing her request Steve nodded right away, but Tony frowned but also nodded. Lucy smiled at them as she turned their projections off and collected their DISK'S before heading to the guild's infirmary.

As Lucy entered the infirmary she saw Erza lying in a bed in her pajamas reading the Incredible Hulk. As she closed the door Erza looked over at her.

"Lucy…" She started but didn't know what else to say as Lucy was in the same boat.

Lucy then looked down at the book Erza was reading. "So…. What do you think?" She asked trying to break the ice.

"It's interesting. It shows that people judge others by appearances alone, and are quick to judge others. But you also showed that heroes can come in all shapes and sizes." Erza told her as Lucy smiled.

"That's what I tried to show people through the book, but some people like it for the action while others want to see what Hulk fights next."

Erza smiled as she remembered Hulk's fight against Nastu. It was such a one sided fight and Nastu kept talking about how he was going to beat him up the next time they fought.

Erza then saw the look of uncertainty on Lucy face. "Lucy what's wrong?"

Lucy sighed as she sat down next to her, as she tried to think of the words to say. "Erza what happened out there?" Erza knew that this question was coming and was ready for it.

"We were on Tenrou Island doing the S-class trails when we were attacked by Grimoire heart. We were able to beat them all and even their master Hades. As we were recovering the black dragon Acnologia attacked us." Erza then stopped as she hugged herself as she remembered the fight against the dragon.

"We were powerless against it, everything we did to it had no effect on it. It didn't even seem to really care that we were attacking it in the first place. It then used it's breathe attack on us as we all held hands together and waited for it to come. The next thing I remember was waking up here as you were fighting with Hulk, Tony and those other two men."

Hearing this Lucy didn't know what to say. One part of her said she was where she needed to be at the guild keeping it safe, while the other part said she should have been there to help her friends.

Erza saw the look of Lucy face and deicide to change the subject. "So what has really happened here in the last year?"

Lucy looked up and thought about it. "Well Alzack and Bisca are going to get married soon, and me and the Avengers saved a whole town, and that's about it."

Hearing this this Erza wanted to know more about the wedding, but saving a town sounds way more ingesting. "What this about you saving a town?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the memory." Well it was a few months after I became master, I just got word that a low level dark guild took over a small nearby town. With most of the guild gone on jobs, I went to save everyone with the Avengers." She told Erza.

_**Flashback**_

Lucy slowly slipped through the town as she looked for the town's people as well as the dark guild. As she looked around the town she hadn't found anyone yet, and it was starting to worry her. But she had a plan and she was going to stick to it. The first part is find out where the town folks were being kept and see how many guards are watching them. Then free the town folk and then go after the guilds leadership. Hopefully with their leader defeated the rest will give up without a fight.

'It's a good thing Nastu and Gary aren't here. If they were they would just charge right in regardless of the people lives at risk.' Thought Lucy as she slowly made her way over to the town main hall. Looking inside she saw a lot of people inside. Thinking that was the town's folk she left and hide behind a building.

"**Captain America, Wasp, Hawkeye D-SMASH**." Cried Lucy as they she got ready for the second part of the plan. As she looked at Hawkeye he wore a black unitard that was missing the arms. On the unitard from the highs up there was black patch that covered both sides. In the centre of his chest there was a purple arrow pointing downwards. On his arms he wore bracers and he also wore a belt that had some pockets on it. He had blond hair and wore sunglass over his eyes. On his back there was a quiver full of different types of arrows and a bow.

Cap looked at Lucy waiting for the briefing. "Ok I've think I've found all the towns people, but since I couldn't look inside without being found out I can't tell if they're all there or not. And I don't know how many enemies are inside either." Lucy told them as Cap took in everything and made a plan of action.

"Ok Wasp go in there and get their numbers and positions. Hawkeye find a good spot and set up there for long range support, before moving inside, if we need it." Ordered Cap as the two went their separate ways. He then looked at Lucy. "Lucy you're with me once we have then enemies numbers, we'll go in."

Hearing this Lucy nodded as she waited for Wasp to come back. As she waited she looked for Hawkeye and saw him on a nearby roof that faced the hall.

They waited a few minutes before Wasp came back and rejoined them. "I've seen at least eight guys in there, two in each corner, each has a gun pointed at the people in the middle of the room." She told them as Cap nodded at what she told him.

"Do you think everyone could fit in there?" He asked Lucy as she thought about it.

"Yes, towns this size can fit everyone in its main hall if the need to." She told him as Cap raised a hand to his ear.

"Did you get all that?" He asked Hawkeye over their comm system.

"Yeah, what the plan?" He asked back as he got ready to move.

Cap thought about as he came to the best plan for this situation. "Hawkeye smoke them out, will deal with them from there." He told Hawkeye who nodded.

He then fired an arrow into the building, when it landed people looked at it wondering what it was as it then spewed smoke that quickly filled the building. Taken back from it and thinking it was some sort of poison the guards ran out of the building as quickly as they could and into Cap's range.

"**Shield throw!**" He yelled as he threw his shield at them hitting five of them in the head, knocking them out cold. The last three were shocked at the surprise attack as three arrows hit them each and then electrocuted each of them, knocking them out as well.

Seeing the close was clear Lucy and Wasp ran inside the building to check up on everyone. "Is everyone ok?" Lucy asked them as she checked them all over to make sure no one was too hurt.

"We're fine." One them told her as Lucy nodded.

"How many more of them are there?" Asked Wasp wondering what they were still up against.

"Just one more." Someone else to them, as Lucy and Wasp were surprised to hear that. But before they could ask anything else they heard Cap yell in pain outside. Hearing this the two rushed outside to check on him and stopped when they saw him being held by a stone golem. The girls then saw a bald man with a goatee glaring at Cap.

"How dare you do that to my men." He said as the golem squeezed Cap.

Seeing this Wasp and Lucy charged at him, with Wasp shirking down and Lucy bring out her whip. The man saw this and made two more golems. At first they did nothing, but the man used another spell at them causing them to move. Seeing this the girls got out of the way of the golems.

'I know this type of magic.' Thought Lucy as she dodged another attack and hide around the corner of a house. "Hawkeye can you her me."

"Yeah, what's going on I was checking the area for more enemies, but I'm hearing a fight back at the main hall." He told her as he was running back to them as he jumped form roof to roof.

"The boss is here. He's using earth magic with animation magic…." But right in the middle Lucy signal went out making Hawkeye rush to where she said they were.

Once there he saw all three of them in the golems grasp. Hawkeye was about to attack when he remembered that the source of magic like this is the person using it. He then took aim at the man.

"**Volt arrow**!" Said Hawkeye as an arrow hit the man shocking him and making him lose control of the golems. Taking a chance the others got free and aim at the man.

"**Wasp sting/Shield Throw**." Cried the two heroes as they finished the man off as their attacks hit him and knocked him out cold. Once he was finished the golems collapsed due to no more magic keeping them up in place.

_**Present**_

"Once we tried him up we handed him over to the proper authorities, the town people thanked us and Clint, Janet, and Steve joined the guild." Finished Lucy as Erza sat there and took everything in.

"The Avengers are amazing, aren't they?" Erza told Lucy who couldn't help but smile at her friend's words.

"They sure are. Steve runs a fitness program here, Tony is helping as he put it 'to make living here more bearable' and Hulk is enjoying people not screaming whenever he enters a room."

Hearing this Erza remembered Hulk reaction when he first showed up at the guild and after reading the book was glad he was doing better.

"So you up to walking to the bar? There's someone there I would like you to meet." Lucy asked her as Erza thought it over. She then got out of bed a reequipped into her normal clothes and amour.

As the two walked to the bar Lucy saw Thor sitting at the counter nursing a glass of beer. Seeing that he was still in the same mood as he was since Loki got away Lucy her plan was necessary after all. She then guided Erza over towards Thor.

"Thor this is Erza Scarlet." Said Lucy as she introduced the two of them. Thor then looked over at Erza and smiled at her.

"Aw so this is Erza Scarlet. Lucy has told me many things about you. You are truly as strong and trustworthy warrior that I would love to fight beside." Said Thor as he grabbed Erza's forearm and shock it. Erza was taken back by Thor's reaction and looked at Lucy for answers.

Lucy saw her look and knew what she was asking. "This prince Thor of Asgard, Norse god of thunder, and one of the founding Avengers." Erza was taken back by hearing Thor was a prince and a god.

"A prince…. A god…" Shuttered Erza as she didn't know what to say as Lucy laughed at the sight.

"Erza it's fine." Reassured Lucy as she continued. "Thor here is one of the strongest Avengers and one of the most compassionate ones. There is no one else I would rather had by my side in the thick of battle."

Lucy then leaned in before whispering. "Just don't get him started on his stories, or else he'll never stop." She warned Erza who just nodded.

"Come join me Scarlet one. " Said Thor as he hoisted up his glass towards her in a friendly manner.

As the girls go to join him Lucy looked at the clock and gasped. "That's the time! I've got to get some forms out of here and fast. Sorry but I got to go." Lucy told them as she raced off leaving the two sitting at the bar counter.

Thor then slowly turned to face Erza with a mixed look on his face. "Erza, Lucy told me about Jellal." He started with Erza giving him a shock/angry face. "She told me about the terrible things he did to you and your friends. But somehow you forgave him, and he turned back into the person you remember. How did this happen?"

Hearing this Erza didn't know what to say to him, but the look of depression and sadness made her try to put it into words for him.

"I guess back when we were fighting a part of me didn't want to, and wanted to be friends again. And when we meet again and he lost his memories I felt like the clock had turned back for us and we could have a start fresh again while putting everything behind us. I guess what I'm trying to say is that a part of me never really gave up on him and now even though he is in prison the person that I called a friend is back."

Hearing this Thor felt a little better. "I too have a similar situation." Thor told her as Erza wondered what he meant as he then told her about Loki and how he wants him to return home with him and give up this conquest of his.

Erza listened and understood how Thor felt to have someone so dear to you leave for no good reason. "Then don't give up." She told him as Thor looked her way confused. "Even if he won't listen today, there is always the chance he'll listen to you tomorrow, but if you give up then he'll never change."

Thor just sat there as he took in her words and smiled at her. "You are right Scarlet one, if I Thor prince of Asgard gave up, then my brother will never change." He told her as he downed his drink in one go.

"Come, let us spar. I wish to see the skills that Lucy praises so much." Thor told her as he stood up and called for his hammer.

"Very well I wish to see where I stand next to a god." Erza told him as Thor hammer flew into his arms and he got ready to attack.

"Hey Thor remember Lucy doesn't want you to fight in here anymore. After all you and Hulk nearly brought the place down last time." Yelled a guild member as others took cover from the fight that could start at any moment.

Thor laughed embarrassed as he remembered how Lucy came down on him and Hulk after their little fight that one time. "Very well then, we shall take this fight outside then." He told the guild as he grabbed hold of Erza and spun his hammer then let it go upwards sending the two of them through the guild retractable sky light and to the forest outside of the Magnolia.

As the Guild started to relax after seeing the two of them fly off to spar, Lucy watched them go with a smile of her face. "Lucy I thought you said you had some forms to get out?" Asked Kinana as she walked up to her with a serving tray in hand.

Lucy looked at her before answering. "Thor needed to talk to someone about his brother and Erza was the best person I could think of."

Kinana had a confused look on her face hearing this. "Then why not order her to talk to him?" She asked Lucy trying to understand her plan.

"I just felt this was more of a heart to heart talk that shouldn't be forced." Lucy told her as Kinana understood. Lucy then looked at the sky light and wondered what was going to happen next.

_**Train heading to Magnolia **_

As a train was heading to Magnolia in one of the cars a young girl with key's similar to Lucy's was sitting there as she looked through a magazine featuring Fairy Tail. As she read it she smiled and held it close to her.

"Soon I'll be a mage of Fairy Tail and be closer to Lucy." The girl Said as she brought up a blue DISK. "And soon you'll be with your friends."

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry there wasn't much to it, but I felt a little slower paced chapter was needed here.**

**I also wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year and I will be working on this story more. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.**

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 14: Lucy's student**

Ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail she had seen many unique and wonderful things. She has seen two large demons that could destroy towns easily, a moving fortress that can transform into a humanoid form, a satellite cannon that nearly killed her and her friends, she traveled to another universe, she was even turned into stone once, and now she was a guild master. But this was something she thought she would never see.

Sitting beside her at the guild's bar was Erza, who was spotting a black eye on her left eye. Lucy giggled as she saw Erza put another ice pack to it, to get the swelling down.

"Lucy if you're giggling at my eye, I will hurt you." Threatened Erza as she glared at her, but it her state it wasn't that intimidating and made her laugh.

After calming down Lucy gave Erza a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry about it Erza, Thor is a heavy hitter. Though you did underestimate him in your fight." Lucy told her as Erza face went as red as her hair.

"How did you know that?!"

"Thor told me last night." Lucy told her as she then gave an impression of Thor. "She was an great opponent with her ability to change armor on the go, but once she thought she could stop my thunder, she let her guard down."

Hearing this Erza remembered the blow. After donning her thunder empress armor she thought Thor was defeated, but what she wasn't expediting was a haymaker right to the eye. The blow was so strong it knocked her out cold.

Erza gave a soft growl and turned her head away from Lucy causing her to laugh once more. Lucy was about to say something more when someone approached her.

"Excuse me are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Asked a young girl around Lucy's age with white hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt and had a suitcase behind her.

"I am, who are you?" Lucy as the girl as the girl smiled and bowed to her.

"My name is Yukino Aguria. And please let me be you're student." Yukino asked Lucy surprising the guild at her request.

As the guild watched on wondering what lucy was going to say, she herself wasn't even sure what to say to her. Sure she was better than she was a year ago, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to teach someone.

Erza saw the unsure look on Lucy's face and deicide to step in.

"Why should she teach you? Lucy is a guild master and she goes out on jobs every once and a while. So I ask you again why should she teach you?" Erza asked Yukino as she went into her bag and pulled out a sorcerer weekly with Lucy on the cover.

"I wasn't sure what to do. I had celestial keys, but I wasn't sure how to use them right. It was then that I read an article about Lucy and how she has the same magic as me and is a guild master. I read how you said that the celestial spirts were you're friends and allies. That's when I decided that I wanted to be your student. I want to be like you, someone who will stand next to her spirts in battle and take the same fate as them."

Hearing this Lucy thought back to that interview and smiled at her words. She was about to tell her, her answer when Steve came up to her.

"Excuse us for a moment." Steve told her as he dragged Lucy away from the main room and into her office, where Rhodey aka War Machine was waiting for them in black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Steve what is this about!" Demanded Lucy as she made her way to her chair and sat down looking at the two soldiers.

Steve and Rhodey both sat down in front of her. "Just hear me out first." Steve told Lucy as she nodded, signalling him to continue.

"We just defeated Loki and a few days afterwards this girl comes out of nowhere wanting to join the guild. We don't know anything about her, she could be a spy for Loki or even Loki himself."

Rhodey then joined in. "It's a sound strategy know your enemy like you know yourself. If they know our weakness and limits then they can exploit them."

Lucy listened to what they had to say, but before she could say anything to them Erza walked into the room.

"That would make sense." She said as she sat down with the two of them. "It would be best to get rid of her then."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Lucy as the three of them looked at her with surprise. "We have no idea if you're right or not, but until then I will treat her like any new member. If we start turning down people from joining the guild with no reason, then Loki would have won in that area."

Hearing this no one said anything as Lucy continued. "But I understand what you are all saying. But for now, we will let her stay at fairy hills for the night and I will talk to her in the morning. Erza can you take her over to fairy hails please."

Hearing this Erza nodded and got up, but as she made it to the door Lucy said something else. "Make sure she gets a room close to yours though. I want you to watch what she does." Hearing this the others gave Lucy a surprised look.

Seeing their face Lucy looked at them funny. "What? I'm just being careful. Isn't that what you want?" She asked them all as no one said anything.

Steve just gave a soft chuckle as he quoted something. "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer."

"That's right, but until we know more about her, we will treat her like a friend." Lucy told them as the nodded and went about their business.

_**Loki's lair**_

While Lucy went to find out more about Yukino, Loki was doing some research of his own. As he read through an old book he liberated form a huge library he felt someone behind him. Acting fast he teleported away from his seat was swung his staff down at his intruder, only for it to be blocked with another staff.

"I must admit you're not bad." His intruder told him as Loki got a better look at who it was.

It turned out to be a tall woman with long red hair that is thickly braided in both the front and back. She was wearing U-shaped earring with pink lipstick on. Her clothes were very unique, that was for a better word a scanty version of a typical witch garb. Her top has a diamond-shaped opening that exposes a portion of her breast with a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. Her stomach was open and showed a large angular scar. On her waist she wore elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Loki as he got ready to attack as the woman laughed and sat down in his chair.

"My, this was a hard place to find." The woman said as she looked around the room. "Who would have thought you made a pocket dimension to live in."

Loki was more shocked then annoyed at hearing this. 'Who is this woman?' He thought as he quietly cast a scanning spell on her.

The woman then stood up and looked at Loki with a criterial eye. "My name is Irene Belserion and I serve his majesty. And he isn't happy with your failure." She then lifted her staff towards Loki who just laughed at her.

"You truly believe that attack was a true failure? There is a saying where I come from, you learn more in defeat then you do victory and here it is true. I now know their current strengths and weakness and can use this information when I plan my next attack." He told her as Irene just glared at him.

"Very well." Irene told him, but kept her glare on him.

"But know that if you fail again, nothing will save you from my wrath." She told him as she disappeared from Loki's sight.

Seeing she was gone Loki went back to him book as he looked over a picture of two orb's one light and the other dark with both of them being surrounded by stars. As he looked at the picture he smiled as he started to form a plan.

'Your threats mean nothing to me Irene. Once I get what I want nothing can stop me.' Loki thought as he looked over at a doll with blond hair and smiled. 'But it never hurts to have back up plan.' This train of thought continued as he started to laugh at the plans he started to make.

It was then that his scanning spell finished making Loki stop laughing to see what it got. Looking at what the spell gathered about her Loki was actually surprised at what he was seeing.

'It seems I need to be more wary of my _allies_ then I thought.' Loki thought to himself as he knew he needed to finish this plan sooner then he thought in case they turned on him.

**Fairy Tail, the next day**

As Lucy sat in her office she thought over what she was going to do, to see if Yukino was going to be her student or not. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lucy told however it was as Yukino walked into the room. She then sat down in a chair in front of Lucy.

"How are you today Yukino?" Asked Lucy as Yukino smiled at her.

"I'm good and thank you for the room last night."

"It's no problem, but there are some things I want to ask you, before we start." Lucy told her as Yukino was confused as Lucy continued.

"You told me you're a celestial spirt mage, but what are the spirts to you?"

Hearing this Yukino wasn't sure what to say, as she never put much thought into it before. But judging from the look Lucy was giving her, this is an important question to her. As she thought about it she pulled out her five keys and looked at them pondering the question, before looking at Lucy.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before." Yukino honestly told Lucy as Lucy nodded as she stood up and walked over to her, before crouching down and holding her hands while she held her keys.

"To me the spirts we summon are our allies and friends, not our swords or shields, and should be treated as equals." Lucy told Yukino as her eyes widened as she heard this.

She then looked down at her keys with a thoughtful look. "I never thought of them that way."

As Yukino thought about it, Lucy got up and sat down in her chair again and gave Yukino a serious look. "Yukino summon one of your spirts, I want to talk to one of them." She told her as Yukino wondered why, but did so anyway.

"**Open the gate of the balance: Libra**." Yukino said as a dark skinned with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. She wore something that resembles a belly dancer. She had on a frilled and striped bikini top with a patterned loincloth that sported pom-poms at the waist. On her arms and legs she wore numerous bangles. She wore sandals and on her head she wore a zigzagged headband. On her hands she had a scale handing for each one that are attached by thin chains. But the thing that stood out for her was her mouth was covered by another cloth that bears her sign.

Libra then looked over at Yukino waiting for her orders. "Libra this is Lucy. She wants to talk to you, please answer her questions truthfully." Yukino told her as Libra nodded and looked at Lucy awaiting her questions.

"Libra what do you think of Yukino as a person and an owner?" Lucy asked her as Libra answered.

"Yukino is a good owner, though she can be over confidante at times. But she respect everyone, her friends, allies and even her enemies. In all she is a good person, she just needs some guidance."

Hearing this Lucy nodded, but Libra had one last thing to say. "You're Lucy Heartfilia right. I'm sorry for your loss." She told her as she left to go back home.

Yukino looked at Lucy wondering what she meant by that. Lucy saw the look and knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Yukino about it, she just wished it was later.

"Yukino before you become my student you should know something." Lucy started as Yukino gave Lucy her whole attention wondering what it was.

"You see I used to have nine gold keys, but once I found something called a DISK the celestial spirt king took them back. For what reason I don't know and I was never told why, but it has to do with the DISK's for whatever reason."

Yukino took in everything she heard and had one question. "What's a Disk?"

Hearing this made Lucy convinced of one thing she wasn't working with Loki. "This is a DISK." Lucy told her as she showed her Spider-man's DISK.

Yukino then gasp at the sight of it. "I have one too." She told Lucy as she brought out a blue DISK of her own. Lucy was shocked to see one and took it from her to see who it was. The picture on it showed a woman with red hair wearing a black bodysuit. Lucy recognized it as the Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff.

"Where did you get this?" Lucy asked her as Yukino wondered why it was so important.

"Um, I found it on the side of the road one day. I liked how it looked and took it." She told Lucy who was deep in thought.

After a minute or two of silence Lucy spoke. "Yukino this is my last test I want you to smash this DISK." She told her as she handed her black widow's DISK.

"You want me to what?" Said a confused Yukino as Lucy understood her confusion.

"I want you to bring out the person inside." Lucy explained to her as Yukino was about to say something else Lucy cut her off. "No buts. I figured it out so can you, but here a hint you need to use something you normally use."

Yukino thought about and put some of her magic into the DISK like she would a key. As she did she felt more of her magic flow into it more so then usual. She then held it like a key as she tried to open it.

"**Open the gate of the widow: Black Widow**!"

After she said that nothing happened as she looked at the DISK as she tried to figure out what she did wrong.

Meanwhile Lucy was using all her will power not to laugh at the scene before her.

"I'll give you some time to try to figure it out." Lucy told her as she left the room in order to laugh. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last.

_**1 hour later**_

While waiting for Yukino to open the DISK Lucy asked Erza to spar with her to see where she stands next to her. As the two returned to the guild they were talking about the spar and what they thought about it.

"Lucy you're skills have improved a great deal since the last time I saw them." Erza praised her as they walked towards the bar.

"Thanks Erza I never would have thought I would have lasted that long against you in the past, but now I feel like with the Avengers backing me I can beat you." Lucy told her as Erza mentally agreed with her and was glad it was one on one. She was going to have to rain harder to prevent that.

As she was about to give her retort, Yukino came stomping up to them as the two wondered what she was going to say.

"This is impossible!" Yukino screamed at the two before continuing. "I've tried everything to open this thing, but there is no way. If you didn't want a student then you should have told me."

Hearing this Lucy understood where she was coming from and pulled out Hawkeye's DISK.

"Yukino would you say this is the same as yours?" Lucy asked her as Yukino looked at it and agreed it did.

"Then Erza cover her eyes." Lucy told Erza as she did, but before Yukino could complain she heard something.

"**Hawkeye D-smash**!" Said Lucy as Erza uncovered Yukino eyes to see Hawkeye standing there with the DISK on Lucy wrist.

"See it does work." Lucy told her as Yukino got an idea what to do.

"I think I got it now." Yukino told her as she brought her DISK above her head.

"**Black widow D-smash**." Yelled Yukino as she put her foot forward as she was going to put the Disk on her wrist, like she thought Lucy did. But before she could do that her foot slipped on the ground causing the DISK to hit the ground. When it touched there was a bright light and when it died someone was standing there.

It was a women with red hair that went to her neck. She wore a black body suit with two pouches one on each thigh. She wore a belt that was kept up by a buckle that had an hourglass symbol on it with the hourglass being red. On her wrist she had large yellow bracelets that covered her wrists.

As the Black widow looked around she saw Hawkeye. "Hawkeye where are we? What happened to Loki?" She asked her partner in crime fighting.

"It's a long story Natasha." Clint told her as he looked at Lucy. "Mind if we use your office to talk in private?"

Lucy nodded at him. "Go ahead and take as long as you need."

The two then walked off and Lucy looked over at Yukino.

"Yukino I have one thing to say to you." She told her as Yukino thought she failed the test. "You pass my test. I won't lie to you, I'd never had a student before so we're both going to learn together. Is that ok with you?"

Yukino couldn't believe her ears as she heard Lucy say that to her. She smiled and said the first thing that came to her. "Yes!"

Lucy then went behind the bar and grabbed a stamp. "Then as my student do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Yukino was quiet when she heard this. Not only did she get accepted to being Lucy's student, but now is being offered a place in the guild.

Tearing started to form in her eyes at the kindness Lucy has shown her. "Yes!" She told her new teacher/guild master.

"Where do you what in and what color?" Lucy asked her as Yukino lifted up her shirt a bit.

"On my left waist and white." She told her as Lucy put the Fairy Tail guild mark on her.

Lucy smiled at her and then turned to face the guild. "Ok people we have a new member here. So let's show her how Fairy Tail greets new people. Let's Party!"

The guild then roared in excitement as they started to party and have a good time. Lucy then dragged a stunned Yukino over to the bar for a toast for her joining. Meanwhile Erza stood to the side as she smiled at the scene in front of her. It was be a year later, but this was still her rowdy guild and nothing was going to change that. She then walked over to Lucy and Yukino and joined them in their toast.

Now I'm sure there are people wondering why I had Yukino join fairy tail? The reason being she can use celestial spirt magic and I feel she can really grow in Fairy Tail rather than Sabretooth. And she will have her own team of Avengers with her.

Now I had someone ask me about who I would pair with Lucy. To be honest I never thought about it till now. So I'm wondering who I should pair Lucy with and why? Also know that the rest of fairy tail will return from the fairy sphere, so they count as well.

So until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamiar: I don't not own Fairy tail or Disk wars: avengers in any way.**

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Spells**

**Chapter 15: Chilly conditions**

It was a warm morning in Magnolia as Lucy was doing her morning jog through the town. Behind her was Yukino as she struggled to keep up with her master/now close friend. As she ran thought the streets she thought back to the past two weeks since she joined Fairy tail and became Lucy's student. Frist off Lucy had her keep Black Widow out of her DISK for as long as she could while the two worked out to build some muscle.

When she asked Lucy why she was doing this, all she got was 'to help build up our stamina and to better fight when we need to.' At first she thought it was torture as she was weakening by lack of stamina and lack of magic power. But over time it got easier for her and now she feels like she has twice the magic power now. She even feels like she can open two spirt gates at the same time.

Soon the two reached the guild and they both stopped and catch their breaths. But Yukino notice Lucy was more out of breathe then her.

"Lucy what's wrong? You're more out of breath then I am?"

Hearing this Lucy raised her wrist to Yukino to show a red DISK on it.

"Yeah Tony says he about ready with a new ride for us and has been working overtime to finish it." Seeing this Yukino got really worried for her.

"How long has he been working on it?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS! And you had him out this whole time without a break!?"

Lucy was about to tell her it was fine when she felt a cold hand being put on her shoulder, meaning only one thing. Looking behind her she saw Erza giving her, her no nonsense look.

"You need to rest if you have been using magic this long without a break." Erza started as Lucy knew where this was going. "Even I have my limits Lucy. And you have other responsibilities in the guild now."

"I know, I know." Lucy told her as she tried to calm her friends down. "This isn't the first time this has happened and if he's not done by noon then he goes back into the DISK for a while, while I recover."

Still Erza keep her gaze on her friend but before she could say another word, Marco came running over to them.

"Master, we've got big trouble!" Marco told them as he caught his breath.

Wondering what happened Lucy took to her leader mode. "Marco what happened?" She asked her right hand man.

Marco then handed her a letter. "It's from the council. Something happened to Margaret town, and they want Fairy Tail to check it out and fix the problem."

As Marco explained the situation Lucy read the letter. As she read Erza and Yukino looked over her shoulder to read what it said.

Both were shock to read that somehow Margaret town was frozen overnight and no one has heard anything form Lamia Scale since then. Lucy went over what she knew about ice magic and knew there was next to no one who could have done this and brought out Captain America's DISK and turned on the Projection.

Steve looked up at Lucy as he guessed what it was for. "Let me guess Tony is saying just five more minutes again isn't he?" Steve asked her as he chuckled a little at Tony behavior.

"No it something worse." Lucy told him as she gained his whole attention.

"Somehow a whole town was frozen overnight. I don't know of any ice mages who can do that, so that just leaves villains. Do you now any who could do this?"

Steve thought about it as he then came up with a name. "There is one villain that comes to mind Blizzard. He's a tech villain that can create ice as easy as any mage, but on much larger scales."

Hearing this Lucy nodded as she turned to Marco to say something, only for Steve to cut her off.

"Lucy you said a whole town was frozen right?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything though?" Lucy asked him as Steve got a worried look on his face.

"The longer those people are frozen the greater their chances of getting serve frost bite or ammonia. Best case the whole town gets a cold for a while, worse case they'll lose limbs or never wake up again."

Hearing this everyone was shocked at what could happen. Erza then took charge.

"Then we need to get there fast, the longer we wait the worst it could be for them. Marco get every fire mage we have to the train station and get them to Margaret town now!" She told Marco as he rushed off to get the mages they needed.

"Erza." Started Lucy as Erza looked at her friend/guild master wondering what she had to say. "You, me and Yukino are leaving now! We need to make sure that Blizzard or whoever did isn't there anymore waiting for us."

Hearing this Yukino took a step back in fear.

"Are you sure you want me with you on this. After all I've only been with the guild for a short time, there must be better wizards to take then me."

Lucy smiled at what she said and knew where she was coming from.

"I know what you mean, after all I was following Erza and two others, three if you count a talking cat, around on missions and on those missions I grew as a person and got stronger then I would have on my own. And don't worry both me and Erza will be by your side and don't forget about the Avengers either. Together we will save everyone in Margaret town."

Hearing this Yukino looked over at Erza to see if it was true and she nodded her head yes to her. Seeing that they did have her back the three were about to head to the train station when Tony flew down in front of them.

"Tony we are in a rush, please get out of the way." Lucy told him on for Tony to chuckle.

"That's why I'm here. The project is done and ready for use." Tony told her as all three of them wonder what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked him as the other two agreed with her.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Was all Tony told them as he started to walk over to the lab.

Not sure what he meant they followed him towards his lab. Once inside he took them inside an elevator that took them down into a secret hanger. Once there they saw plane, it wasn't huge, but it could hold a lot of people if they needed to. (Think of the quinjet form age of Ultron)

"Ladies this is my project the quinjet!" He told them as the girls weren't sure what to say.

"It had hold over ten people inside, have weapons for defence or attack, and a stealth mode were no one can see it or even hear it. It was travel ten times faster than your trains when it's going slow and can even fly itself if we need it to."

Hearing this Lucy smiled as she remembered Tony telling her about this before. "Can we take it now?" She asked as Tony faceplate rose up showing his smirk.

"Of course, it's just like flying the lab ship just way faster." He told her as the walk plank lowered and the girls and Tony walked into the ship.

"I made the controls simple to use, like with the lab ship, so you shouldn't have any problems flying it." Tony told Lucy as she sat down in the pilot seat as Erza and Yukino took seats near her.

"I won't go into the weapon systems today since that will take too long, but for getting to your destination, it will do that and more." He told Lucy as she nodded as she looked over the controls.

"Ok, but how do we get out of here?" Lucy asked him as she saw no way for the plane to leave.

Tony gave him one of his 'I got this' smirks. "Jarvis begin launch sequence."

"_At once sir." _Replied Jarvis as the plane slowly started to move forward and the wall in front of them stared to fall over. Once it reach the need hey saw they were on the cliff near Fairy Tail.

"Ok then, let's go then." Lucy told them as she started the engines. Tony nodded as he had one last thing to do.

"Lucy what's your magic level at right now?" He asked her as he used that magic word again. It's been over a year and he still can't believe it.

"I should be able to use two DISK's if I push myself, but with both Yukino and Erza here I should be fine." Lucy told him as both girls had mixed feeling about what she said. On one hand they were worried for her and on the other they were happy that she trusts them so much. Lucy then put Tony back into his DISK on order to save on magical power.

Soon they were in the air flying towards Margaret town as both Yukino and Erza looked out in awe as they never seen anything like this before. As they flew through the air Erza knew they need to have a plan.

"Lucy what are we going to do when we get there?"

Lucy thought about it for a bit before answering her.

"We'll split up. Me and Yukino will check out the guild while you looks for Blizzard or whoever did this."

Hearing this Erza nodded wanting to test herself against one of these Villains while Yukino looked on in shock.

"But we don't know what he can do or even if he is behind this. What if Erza can't handle him on her own?!"

"Yukino, have faith in Erza. She is an S-class mage and has faced many foes stronger than her and has come out on top." Lucy told her, but she could see that she was still unsure. "Yukino as a Fairy tail mage you must have faith in your fellow members as they have faith in you."

"Very well said Lucy." Praised Erza as Yukino was still unsure but choose to leave it for now.

Soon they arrived at Margaret Town. Lucy set the quinjet down near the edge of town to be safe, the girls then got out of their seat and made their way outside. As they looked around they saw the town covered in ice shocking them. Erza then started to walk forward to find whoever did this. But as Erza was about to walk away Lucy stopped her.

"Erza wait a moment." She told her as she gave her something that looked like it would go into a person's ear.

Erza gave her an odd look wanting to know what this is. Lucy saw the look and understood. "This is a comm piece. With it we can talk to each other even if we're both on opposite sides of the town."

After giving Erza a quick explanation on how it works the three went their separate ways.

As Yukino and Lucy walked in silence Yukino wondered something.

"Master..." She started as Lucy looked at her. "You told me to trust in my fellow guild mates, but giving Erza that ear piece makes it seem like you don't trust her."

Hearing this Lucy understood where she was coming from.

"I understand what you're saying, but offering help when someone needs it and helping when they don't need it are two different things. I trust Erza to get the job done and ask for help if she needs it. She isn't someone to bite off more than she can chew."

Hearing this Yukino wasn't convinced but before they could say anything else they heard footsteps coming closer to them. Acting fast the two hid behind some boxes as Lucy got a DISK ready and Yukino got a key ready.

Soon a young man with light blue spiked hair and black eyes walked around the corner. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with black pants. As Lucy got a better look at him she relaxed as she knew who it was.

"Lyon it's good to see you." Said Lucy as she walked out from her cover surprising Lyon a bit, before he relaxed seeing who it was.

"Lucy!" Lyon said with some relief as she was the first person he saw since he got back.

"Lyon what happened here?" Lucy asked him as Yukino came out of hiding since she saw he wasn't attacking her.

Lyon saw the other girl come out of hiding, but since she was hiding with Lucy he figured she was with her.

"I don't know. I went out on a job, and when I got back everyone and everything was frozen. I tried to use my magic to free them, but this ice is nothing I dealt with before. The only thing close to it is the spell **ice shell**, but at the same time it's different."

Hearing this Lucy nodded. "Ok right now we have fire wizards coming here to help and get rid of the ice."

Hearing this didn't make Lyon feel any better. "I don't think even Nastu's flames could melt this ice."

"We've got to try." Countered Lucy as the three didn't know what to do, soon Lyon had to ask something.

"Lucy is it true that Erza Scarlet is back."

Hearing this Lucy knew what Lyon was really saying. 'If Erza is back then is there a chance that Gray could come back as well.'

"Yeah, but before you ask it wasn't anyone in Fairy Tail who brought her back. And the person, who did do it, did it so she could be used against me in a fight. But if he could do it, then we should be able to too. Lyon I won't give up on them."

Hearing this Lyon smiled as he missed his fellow student, but would never say it to him face to face. He then realized something.

"Where is Erza anyway." He asked as Lucy chuckled.

"She's here. She's just checking the town to see if whoever did this is still here." Lucy told him as Lyon nodded.

"Maybe we should check up on her?" Suggested Yukino as Lucy agreed. But before she could reach for her ear piece they heard an explosion in the distance.

None of them needed to ask what that was as they rushed off to the source.

_**Erza's Location, a few minutes earlier**_

As Erza walked through the frozen town she couldn't help but frown at what she saw, as she passed by the frozen people. Some didn't even see it coming while others had a running stance.

'I swear whoever did this will pay.' She vowed to herself as she continued to search the town.

Soon she heard someone else walking towards her. Acting fast she reequipped a sword into her hand and got into a fighting stance.

Soon the person came into view. Erza couldn't see his face since he wore a helmet that was mostly white with the top being blue. On the helmet there were four red eyes. His chest had some sort of blue amour on it while his stomach didn't have any to cover a grey suit with some white near the top. His legs were in the same type of amour just like his chest with white knee caps. One his arms he had white gauntlets with what looks like gun barrels on the top. But the thing that stood out for him the most was the four cylinders on his back.

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded of this strange person in front of her.

The person just looked at her making Erza nervous. "That is some cool amour you have, it's soo cool." The person said making Erza sweat drop as she was remaindered of a certain reporter that said 'cool' a lot.

"Don't make me ask you again, who are you?!" Erza told him again as she was ready to attack.

The man just laughed at that. "That's not very cool, but Loki did say you were like that." Hearing this Erza tensed up since this man was working with Loki.

"But since you can never beat me, I will tell you who I am. My name is Blizzard." The newly dubbed Blizzard said.

Hearing this only confirmed what Steve told her earlier about who could have done this, but Erza wanted to know one thing first.

"Why did you do this? Why freeze an entire town for no reason?"

Hearing this only made Blizzard laugh at her. "Why? Because I can and cause Loki said he let me be free and learn how to use ice and snow magic. Imagine the ability to freeze things without using technology. That is soo cool."

Hearing this Erza saw red and charged at Blizzard. Blizzard saw this and smirk, but then Erza glowed and saw soon in her heavens wheel amour.

"Dance my blades **Circle sword**." Cried Erza as she reequipped over a dozen swords that's circled around her for a moment before they went flying towards Blizzard.

Blizzard saw this and merely held his hands near the ground. "**Ice Wall**."

Soon a large wall of ice appeared between him and Erza's blades. When the blades made contact they either got stuck in the ice or bounced off the wall. Blizzard feeling full of himself walked around the wall to boast only to see that Erza wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then saw a flash of light above him and looked up. He then saw Erza wearing her Purgatory armor wielding a large mace coming down at him. With little time to dodge he jumped away as best he could and braced himself. When Erza's weapon made contact with the ground it tore up the street creating a large dust cloud.

Erza then reequipped her normal armor and a sword. From what she learnt form Lucy and the hero's theses villains won't go down that easy.

"Give up now. Your no match for me, so free this town or…" Said Erza as she tried to threaten Blizzard only for an ice ray to come out of the dust and hit her sword freezing it.

Blizzard then calmly walked forward. "That was a cool trick, but it won't save you."

Erza knew he was right. If she was hit by that beam it would be over, luckily for her she had an armor for just an opponent.

"Reequip." Said Erza as she glowed again making Blizzard wonder what she'll wear this time. When the light died down Erza stood there wearing a white tunic that went pass he waist with a fur hood on a fur bottom. She wore plain navy pants and on her hands she wore big blue gloves. For shoes she wore winter boots that had fur on the top and her hair was in a bun. (Think Mie classic outfit from Overwatch) This was Erza's Ice armor.

Erza then brought out a spear and charged at Blizzard. Seeing this Blizzard fired off a blast of ice at her, but was shocked when he saw it had no effect on her. Erza then slashed him across the chest leaving a slash mark on his armor.

"How?" Blizzard asked in shocked as his hand traced the slash mark on his chest.

Erza just smirked at hearing that. "This is my ice armor. It gives me resistance to any ice attack, meaning that your attacks will have little to no effect on me. Just give up."

Hearing this made Blizzard shake in anger. "You think that your puny little armor can stop my ice! Not even Iron man can make an armor that can stop me!"

He then raised his arm cannon's at Erza as she got ready for his attack.

"**Ice cannon full power**!"

Blizzard then fired a huge blast of ice at Erza who had little time to dodge the blast. Unfortunately for Erza the blast did catch her a bit causing her to black out for a second or two. When she came to she gasped at what she saw. Somehow Blizzard attack made an ice berg in the middle of town with her trapped on it. Looking at herself she saw her legs and right arm were trapped in the ice along with her weapon. She soon heard ice forming and saw Blizzard slowly rising up to her level.

"So, how's that armor of yours doing? Still able to resistance my attacks?" He mocked as Erza glared at him as she tried to free herself.

"It's been cool."

Hearing this Erza saw he was about to firing his ice cannon at her point blank. As he was about to fire something happened.

"**War cannon**!"

Next thing both of them knew Blizzard was hit by an energy blast knocking him to the ground. Looking at where it came from Erza saw War Machine flying her way.

"Hang on Erza I'll get you out in a minute." He told her as Erza protested.

"Forget about me, focus on Blizzard."

"Don't worry Erza. Us Avengers stick together." He told her as he continued to work on freeing her.

Back with Blizzard he just got up and saw War Machine freeing Erza. "That wasn't cool!" He yelled at the Avenger.

"But this is." He said to himself as he took aim, but he was then kicked in the back.

As the got up again he turned to see who hit him and was surprised to see to see Black Widow staring him down.

"Don't you know it's not cool to hit peo…" Started Blizzard only to get punched in the face by Black Widow as he spoke to her.

"**Widow Sting**." Said Black widow as the devices on her wrist fired energy blasts at Blizzard forcing him back as he held his hands in front of his face trying to block them.

At that moment War Machine freed Erza and lowered her to the ground as Lucy and the others ran up to them.

"Erza are you ok?" Asked Lucy as she gave Erza a once over.

"Yes, but my pride is wounded though." She replied as her head went down a little.

Seeing this War Machine stepped in. "Don't let it get to you Erza." He told her as Erza looked over at him as he continued. "I've never seen Blizzard make something like this before. If it was me I'd probably be in the ice right now."

Hearing this did make Erza feel better, but she knew he had to be better. She was Tatiana, the queen of the fairies, but this was the second time an Avenger had to save her. She didn't hold it against them, but she was usually the one to save the others and it didn't sit well with her.

"Lucy what do we do about this ice?" Asked Yukino as she watched Black widow dodge another ice blast from Blizzard.

Lucy looked over at the fight and understood were she was coming from. "First off we need to get rid of Blizzard if we want to do anything about the ice."

Lyon then took a good look at the DISK's on both Lucy's and Yukino's wrists. "Lucy what is that on your wrist?"

Hearing his question Lucy thought about how to respond. "Think of it like a gate key."

Lyon nodded as he heard this and then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Then here use this then." He told her as Lucy saw it was a purple DISK. Looking at the picture she saw a man wearing a black helmet with a red cross on the front of it.

War Machine looked at it too and recognized him. "That Nova." He told everyone as Lucy nodded and was about to smash him when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

An ice blast was heading their way and more importantly towards Yukino. Acting fast Lucy pushed her out of the way and took the full blast head on. When everyone realized what happened Lucy was out cold (no pun intended) on the ground with some ice on her chest.

"Why you!" Yelled War Machine as he took off towards the fight firing his guns.

Back with the others, both Yukino and Ezra where on their knees checking on Lucy, trying to see how bad she was hurt, as Lyon kept his eyes on the fight.

"Lucy please wake up! You're the only one who can bring out Nova! Please master!" Begged Yukino as Lucy just laid on the ground. Erza then looked at the panicked girl and said something to her.

"You have to do it."

Yukino looked up in shock as she couldn't believe what she heard. "I can't! I'm not strong enough to."

As she finished she say Erza give her, her darkest scariest look. "Can't is not part of the Fairy Tail vocabulary." She told her as he face lightened up a lot until it changed into a soft caring face.

"Ever since Lucy meet you, she has trusted you and believed in you when the rest of us didn't. And ever since then you haven't betrayed that trust she placed in you. I can't beat Blizzard and War Machine is on a limited time right now. You're our only hope at moment. Will you run or will you show that the trust that was place in you wasn't misplaced."

Hearing this Yukino looked down at Lucy as her mind was made up as she stood up and walked over to Lyon. But before Lyon could say anything she took the DISK form him and looked at the fight in front of them.

She then raised the DISK in the air and got ready. "**Nova D-smash**!" Yukino cried out as she put her magic into the DISK and smashed it to the ground releasing a bright light.

When the light died down standing there was a man wearing a black body suit with gold boots and shoulder pads. He also wore gold arm bands on both wrists. On his waist he wore a gold belt that attaches to three gold circles in a triangle formation on his chest. On his head he wore a black helmet with a red star in the centre with white eye holes.

"The raising star Nova has arrived!" Declared Nova as Erza, Yukino, and Lyon looked at him with blank looks and they all thought the same thing.

'What a show off'

But before Yukino could say anything to Nova he squealed.

"I can't believe it it's both the Black Widow and War Machine. And are they fighting Blizzard?"

"Nova!" Yelled Yukino as Nova looked her way with a confused head tilt, as she started to explain things to him.

"There not much time to talk, but right now War Machine is on a time limit for how long he can fight for. Blizzard has frozen this entire town for no reason I need you to help the others to defeat Blizzard and free this town."

Hearing this made Nova only grin. "A chance to work side by side with two of the Avengers. How can I not pass this up?" He told her as he then lifted off the ground as his body glowed and then he rocketed over to the fight.

"Hey Blizzard!" Nova yelled as he got close gaining the two heroes and villain attention. "Eat this **Nova Blast**!"

He then held forth his hands as an energy beam shot out form them and hit Blizzard in the chest knocking him away.

Nova then landed near the two heroes as War machine started to glow. Nova watched as he then disappeared in a flash of light that went towards the group he just left.

Seeing this freaked Nova out.

"What just happened to War Machine!?" He asked with panic in his voice as Black Widow gave him a side glance as Blizzard started to get up again.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we have a villain to deal with." She told him as she then ran at Blizzard. Blizzard saw her coming and got ready to fire an ice beam at her only for Nova to come in and give him a flying punch. The punch lifted blizzard off his feet and the next thing he knew Black Widow dive bombed kicked him right into the ground.

Meanwhile Yukino was breathing really hard as she was doing her best to keep both heroes out. Erza gave her a quick glance as she was checking Lucy over and trying to wake her.

'She can't keep this up much longer.' Erza thought to herself as she got up and started to walk over to Lyon who was mesmerized by the fight in front of him. 'Then that means we have to finish it fast.'

"Lyon!" Erza said firmly breaking Lyon free of his trance. "We need to help."

Hearing this Lyon nodded as the two were about to join the Avengers.

"ENOUGH!"

Hearing this made everyone stop and look at Blizzard. "I've had enough of this fight. It's no longer cool." He told them as his ice cannons started to glow with power.

"Watch out!" Yelled Erza as she remembered what happened when he did this last time.

"**Ice cannon full power**!" Blizzard cried as he tried to end the fight with this move. But then out of nowhere Nova flew in front of the blast.

"**Nova blast**!" Yelled Nova as he fired his energy beam at the ice blast heading his way. The two blasts struggled to surpass the other as the others could only look on in awe. But then Nova's blast started to overpower Blizzard's. The next thing everyone saw was Blizzard taking Nova's blast head on as the light covered him entirely.

When Nova ended his blast Blizzard was on the ground with pieces of his amour missing or burnt. Erza saw the state he was in and remembered what Lucy told her about capturing Villain's. She then rushed over to Lucy and grabbed a blank DISK. She then rushed over to the downed Blizzard who barely looked at her.

"That wasn't cool." He said as he then passed out.

Erza then held the DISK at him. "**D-secure**." She said as Blizzard shined and then went into the DISK.

With the villain gone everyone looked at the ice that still covered the town.

Yukino slowly walked over to Erza as she conserved her magic. "Erza what do we do about this ice?"

Erza looked at the ice and knew there was little they could do right now. "Nothing for right now. We have to wait for the fire mages to arrive and melt the ice." She told her as she clenched her fist as she hated feeling so powerless.

Nova over heard what they were talking about and walked over. "I can take care of the ice if you want."

Hearing this everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Can you?" Asked Yukino hoping this new hero was telling the truth.

Nova just grinned at her question. "Oh course, after all I'm the rising star Nova!" Nova boosted as he flew into the air and stopped once he was over the centre of the town.

"**Nova Flare**!" He cried out as energy flared out of his body hitting the entire town. At first the others were worried he would destroy it, but were shocked that the ice was melting. After a few minutes the town and more importantly the people were free from the ice.

Erza, Lyon and Black widow looked on in awe as they saw people trying to get their bearings, but they soon heard a thud. Looking over they saw Yukino on the ground passed out.

"Is she ok?" Asked Lyon as he rushed to her side to cheek on her.

Erza made her way over as well, but at a slower pace. "She's fine. Just suffering from magic depletion is all."

Lyon nodded as he looked at both Yukino and Lucy. "Thank you." He told both of them.

_**A few hours later**_

After Lucy woke up and make sure the town was safe and it's people she called the guild and magic council to let them know that the job was done. Soon the three girls went back into the quinjet and took off for home. As they flew through the air Yukino was getting to know her new hero Nova. Nova seemed almost like the opposite of Yukino with him being loud and in your face like while she was quiet and reserved. But the thing that stood out the most was how quite Erza was. Lucy looked over at her as she saw that Erza was deep in thought.

Worried Lucy put the jet on auto pilot and walked over to her.

"Everything ok Erza?"

Erza looked up at who was talking to her and was shocked and scared to see Lucy.

"Lucy! What are you doing! Who's flying the ship!" Cried out Erza as Lucy put a calming hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's ok it's on auto pilot." Lucy told her only to receive a questioning look. "It's flying itself for now."

"I see." Said Erza as he turned her head around to look away from Lucy.

"Ok what's wrong?" Lucy asked her as she sat down near her.

Erza knew she wasn't getting away from it and deicide to tell her. "Just I wasn't that useful in the last fight."

Hearing this made Lucy understand. Erza was a wizard how prides herself in her ability to fight and protect her guild and friends. To be so overpowered and having to be saved must have been a real heavy blow to her pride.

"Erza.." Started Lucy gaining the red head attention. "You've been out of commission for a year, and you're just getting back into the swing of things. And to be honest Villains are no easy feat, I remember when I fought M.O.D.O.K the first time. I barely survived if it wasn't for Hulk. I guess what I'm saying is that you're not alone. It's fine to fight by yourself, but remember we're here to help you when you need us.

Hearing this Erza nodded as she forgot that Fairy Tail wizards stood by each other. "Thank you Lucy I needed to be reminded of that."

Lucy smiled at her best friend mode changed. "Anytime Erza." She told her as she had a thought. "If you want Erza I could ask Tony to make you an armour like his if you want?"

Erza thought about it and smiled at the idea. "I would like that."

Both girls smiled at each other unaware they were being watched.

_**Loki's location**_

Loki smiled as he was glad his diversion with Blizzard worked, making the hero's look at the wrong spot. He then stood up and looked at a portal he made during the fight as he saw stars on the other side.

'Soon I will gain a power that will make me unstoppable.' Thought Loki as he started to walk towards the portal with several DISK's in his hands. 'And nothing will stand in my way.'

**Well Nova has now joined Yukino's team and Erza is getting an upgrade. But what is Loki planning and where is he going. (To those that can guess it feel free to ask if your right.)**

**Until next time.**


End file.
